Pieces of the Puzzle
by JunJou
Summary: Frame for murder, pestered by his brother and hurt by his company, Itachi feels life can't get any better, when ironically, it does thanks to the help of a certain blonde. ItaNaru, Yaoi/Shonen Ai Rated M *Dedicated to Crystal Chavez*
1. The Raven & The Blonde

**Hey guys! Sorry for delaying on Fan Fics, but I finally got creative enough for one XD  
Anyways, this is an ItaNaru, rated T for now on this chapter :)**

**In a Nutshell: Itachi is being convicted for a murder crime he is innocent of. He goes on to work off the trecerious deeds of his brother when he meets the person who twists his life around and creates a new person out of his older self.**

**Thanks for reading and please, reviews if you have anything to say! :)**

**-Evan!**

* * *

"Are you pleading guilty to this crime?" The judge's voice echoed through the court room, all eyes squinting and switching targets to focus on. He knew he had no choice in the matter and no matter how good of a case he would come up with right now, he had no evidence. He knew if he didn't put up with this lie right here and now, he would have to face it somewhere else he didn't want to be.

"No, I do not."

Gasps were all that echoed around the room as if they were ghouls mourning for their losses and lives. The gavel banged once…twice…a third time until all the whispers that had evolved into shouts and screams were hushed down to an invisible tone. He closed his eyes and imagined his life already and how hectic this trial was in his schedule. He had already lost so much valuable time on working that new project that was due this week on Friday to present to for the meeting, but no, he was here in court working this damned sentence.

"Well then Mr. Uchiha, until further notice and evidence on the case, you are to be under probation which means staying within the state and 300 hours of community service due to your parking tickets. Take your pick at what you will be doing for the next couple of months." He winced at the number. The judge had a grin planted on her face. He could have just jumped up there and wiped it off, but he restrained himself and kept a clam face on for the public as well as the judge herself.

"I understand." He nodded his head, his black hair waving in and almost flaunting itself. His dark eyes bore into the judge, making her squirm just a bit before banging her gavel once more to dismiss him. He walked elegantly down the hall before the people as they stood there in shock almost, too stunned to move by his piercing eyes and stunning beauty.

He walked right outside of the courthouse, racing down the steps with grace in every step downwards and still stunning people who seemed to be on their way upwards and the same with those traveling down. He hid a smirk behind his hair, his eyes scanning around the area for the black Lexus that was supposed to be his ride out of here. He walked up towards the sidewalk as the car drove up and drove away just as quickly as it had came when the black haired man was inside.

"So, how'd it go?" A blue skinned man asked, closing shut the flip phone in his palm with a snarky grin on his face. "Hn, just community service and probation. I'll kill that Sasuke for those damn parking tickets the next time I see his face." Itachi growled. "Ah, so it was part of Sasuke's doing; I should have known." The smirk slid right off Kisame's face. He disliked it whenever Sasuke got in the way of Itachi, knowing it was to get ahead at the company and to take over the Uchiha Corp. He hated it when he played dirty like that. Sasuke had started off by crashing his computer every once in a while and now sinking low to getting him in court and on the newspaper.

"Mm, I'll have to prepare a comeback for the court though to prove my innocence on this case. My career, reputation and life are at stake here with this damn murder case." He hissed sharply, rubbing his temples and shaking his head. "Calm down, we'll figure out something before the week ends. Just come up with that proposal for the new project for Friday and we can start focusing on that. We already have models of the new distribution and charts ready if they give us the go; all we need is the approval." Kisame attempted at assuring and trying to calm down his partner. He got worried whenever Itachi was like this; it meant overworking and he loved his weekends to himself. As much as he cared for Itachi, he was not the first one to jump in line at a chance to spend a weekend looking at bloody body and murder cases.

"Hn. Good then." He nodded his head and started visualizing his speech and proposal already, getting an outline done and then when he got to the office, he could have it printed out and ready to be shipped off to Hyuuga Inc. His eyes drifted outside the window as well as his attention, focusing on people rushing around on the side walk with newspaper in their hands. He smirked, knowing he had probably made it to the front page already.

"Itachi, we're here." Kisame's voice had snapped him out of his thoughts and his head back out of the clouds. His dark eyes scanned the parking lot of the Uchiha Corp. Head Quarters. He felt pleased to be back home, or what he called home at least.

*******

Itachi's fingers moved quickly and precisely across the keyboard on his new laptop that was purchased due to his insolent brother's hacking of his main computer. He wore the flash drive around his wrist as an assurance Sasuke wasn't able to get anywhere near it without wanting to make physical contact with this brother, which was a rare moment or even a moment at all that would be thought of.

"Hey, Itachi, do we have any of the books that we wanted to donate?" Kisame popped into his office knocking twice quickly.

"Hn." Itachi jerked his head in the direction of the short stack of business and other random books that were in a pile near the wall. "Okay guys, in here." Kisame nodded his head towards the doorway. Itachi's eyes stayed focused on the computer screen for a moment, then he sighed, giving in and deciding to be polite to the new members that were hired at the new book shop. A pink haired girl walked in first along with a blonde haired woman, trailing behind them in the shadows was a man. Itachi squinted his eyes for a split moment to get more of a glimpse of the hidden man, but gave up quickly.

"Hello, I am Uchiha Itachi, President of Uchiha Corporation. Please to meet you all. You are from the book store, correct?" Itachi nodded his head, as the two girls anxiously placed out their hands which quickly fell back into place with their faces falling slightly as well. "It's actually a library, but it could be called a bookstore too." The pink haired girl giggled. "I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Yamanaka Ino." Sakura piped up before Ino could let out a breath. Ino grunted and went back to smiling, "We look forward to working with you."

"Hn, thank you." Itachi nodded his head slightly. They stood there for a while in an awkward silence before the man came out of the shadow. Itachi paid close attention to the blond hair that erupted from the dark, gleaming almost as if it were a halo itself. Azure eyes pierced through his dark ones that seemed as if they were part of an ocean he could get lost in easily as a child at a store. He had a well built body with a slight tan that showed off his muscles a bit more, his age being around 20 to 21 at the most.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde placed out his hand as the girls had previously done. Itachi's eyes darted down to the outheld hand and back to Naruto. "You don't know how to shake?" He grinned, his azure eyes easing up and making Itachi want to stare more into them to see any more emotions. His hand went out to shake the tan one, his skin feeling even whiter than necessary. "Are you with the library as well?" Itachi inquired. He already knew the answer, but he felt compelled to make Naruto talk more.

"Yeah, I'm kind of the handy man though." He smiled as their hands broke apart and Itachi's went back within his pocket. "Hn, how many times will you be around to pick up the books?"

"It's your call, basically. Whenever you have a couple of books, just give us a call and we'll be here quicker than you can blink." Naruto winked as he handed Itachi a small card with the library's name and phone number. "Hn, thank you." Itachi nodded and shifted backwards, out of Naruto's way to grab the books. With a single grunt, Naruto lifted the textbook-like books upwards and moved the stack within his arms. Itachi's eyes wandered over to the blonde man, watching his carefully as he was heading out the door with poise even with the ten toppling books in his arms. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. I hope to see you later." Naruto turned around quickly and flashed a smile as he turned back towards the door and outside into the hallway.

"Goodbye Itachi! We hope to see you later on." Ino smiled, almost as if she was trying to mimic Naruto's silly yet handsome grin that had caught Itachi's eyes. "It's Uchiha. I'll contact you if we get any more books." He grunted as the girl's face went crestfallen. Sakura just made her way out before she could get the same words spoken to her by Itachi.

He sat there within his office with the door closed, hearing Kisame say goodbye to all three of them and hearing Naruto's voice chime out a thank you and a goodbye. His fingers hovered over the keys, his mind blank on the computer screen. He saved the project quickly and went to Google quickly. He read through a couple of articles on community service, trying to get a clue of what else he could spend his time doing other than adopting a high way or cleaning parks. He had finally clicked on a website where it gave him a list of other projects he could do for the community service hours. Help tutoring children? Pass. Visit nursing homes? No thank you. Participating in school activities? Mm, yes, as if he would get along with a child with no patience. The words finally ran off the computer screen and a smile ran across his lips.

He picked up the card that was given to him and looked at it, fiddling with it as he ran his fingers over the card and finally had the nerve to dial in the number listed.

"Hello? Yes, I was wondering if you had any available positions open for assistance for my community service."

* * *

**Did it end out the way you expected? XD Thanks for reading and I'll be sure to have a new chapter up every week! Scouts honor! **

**Until then, see ya laters!**


	2. Odds & Arts of Loosing

**Hello to all my readers! Here is the second chapter to Pieces of the Puzzle so I hope you enjoy! I just posted up the story on Saturday I believe it was and I swear, it scared me how quickly the story was viewed! Thank you to the readers who are being patient and my critics! I appreciate the reviews and if you could keep adding on to my list of flaws, so I can get closer and closer to making a perfect yaoi! Thanks everyone!**

**ItaNaru Yaoi/Shonen Ai Fan Fiction**

**-Until Next Time, Evan!**

* * *

"I still don't know why you just clear it up with the judge." Kisame sighed as he and Itachi walked out of a meeting for the proposition, which had been granted and the two companies were now merging. Itachi wasn't enthusiastic about the plan, but it was one of the only ways to satisfy the Hyuuga Inc. from suing. Why get in even deeper trouble at this point? It would be like digging his own grave!

"What am I going to say? The parking tickets were my brothers and somehow, they were pegged on me?" Itachi snapped. Kisame rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "All I'm saying it that you should be making Sasuke pay for this time; not you. We have the models to finish here and I can't do it all alone! Don't leave me with Deidara, Madara and Kakuzu." Kisame practically pouted. "There is nothing more I can do to this matter. I apologize for leaving you with Deidra and Madara, but Kakuzu should not be that bad as long as Hidan is kept away a safe distance. Fill me in tomorrow, will you?" He asked as he stepped inside the Lexus. "Yeah, yeah, I will. Have fun with your community service." Kisame waved as he closed the door for his partner and sighed as he watched the car drive off. There went his freedom…

*******

Naruto had just finished up the book displays out on the windows as the bickering between Sakura and Ino waged on. He had planned to put up with it when Ino had started filling in applications, trying to prove that she was better than the pink haired woman. He rolled his eyes and sighed, with a small smile dancing on his lips as he heard the fighting continue. He knew that even though they argued so much, they truly loved each other and their friendship would always be defined by their arguments.

It almost reminded him of himself and that black haired boy he had met once when he was in school. He remembered the competitions held between them –the other boy winning hands down more than half of the times- but being pulled out early to go to another school with his older brother. Naruto wondered if he would ever see that boy again. To think about it, it seems that he sounded familiar already. His name was on the tip of his tongue, but no specific names came to mind.

Naruto was just about to make his way down to the basement when he heard the jingle of the front door. He looked up from the corner of his eye to see the most handsome Itachi. He almost jumped out of his skin looking at the pale man with sharply attractive and stunning yet intimidating features. "Ah, Mr. Uchiha! We were so excited when we got your call!" Sakura ran over to the desk and incited a conversation with Itachi. Naruto smiled and continued downstairs, starting over with the piles of books he had discovered yesterday. He knew the only good thing about the library was the fact that no matter where he went, he would always find more and more books he hadn't even thought about or knew existed.

A typical evening would have been spent scanning through titles and keeping the ones he seemed interested in to the side in another crate while sorting out the others by authors. However, Naruto was too jumpy and distracted to work, almost afraid of the fact that Itachi was upstairs. His looks made Naruto nervous and unsure but it was his eyes that pierced through and caught his attention most. 'He's probably straight anyways,' Naruto said to himself mentally. 'As if he would be interest in me.' He assured himself.

Being gay was the least of his worries with Itachi; it was having to be with him. He scared the poor blonde from head to toe with just a glance. It had taken Naruto's courage to step out of the shadows and even make a joke that made him squint his eyes. Through the whole meeting, he had been nodding his head slightly and showing the lest of interest in anything they had been saying. His dark eyes made him seem as if he could see through your soul and know every secret. Naruto had almost started to envy his pale, alabaster skin deemed as flawless as he had first seen it, looking only even more perfect today. Even his hair seemed perfect and he wondered how he got it as long at neat as he did, pulling it back with a red, silk ribbon.

Naruto popped his blonde head up from the basement, only to find Sakura and Ino trying to find something simple for him to do. He sighed, watching the frustration arise quickly within those dark eyes that were hard enough to see, let alone read. He stayed there for a moment, frozen on the stairs while he continued to stare at Itachi thoroughly, watching every move he made until those lips of his finally open to speak, his voice letting out, "Is there someone else here?" You could tell it was a half assed attempt at trying to keep his voice from sounded irritated, but nevertheless, the girls couldn't catch on.

"Well, Naruto's here but he always works down stairs." Ino grunted as Sakura crossed her arms. "Hn, thank you." With that, Itachi turned around to make a sharp turn for the stairs. Naruto scrambled around on the stairs, falling down a couple of steps, only to make himself seem even more flustered as Itachi caught up with him. "Are you alright?" His smooth voice spoke out as if it were silk.

Naruto cracked open an eye only to find Itachi right there with his left hand extended out towards Naruto. He was shocked inside, not allowing his outer appearance to alter in any way, shape or form. "Yeah, thank you." He chuckled as he grabbed his hand and felt Itachi's strong force heave him from the ground in one easy pull. "What are you doing here, Mr. Uchiha?" The blonde was quick to ask.

Itachi almost felt like leaving, the feeling in his stomach interfering with his mind, which was now producing images of the blonde in the position he had seen him in just a second ago. He had to pull himself together to answer him, after all, it was Naruto himself that had compelled him to visit here for community service hours. "Please, it's Itachi." He cleared his throat, in an attempt to make a friendly face without smiling or smirking rather.

"I came here to see if you need any assistance with your book sales or anything else. I'm afraid I'm in need of community service hours." The raven seemed composed enough to where he sounded friendly and genuinely interested in helping out. Who was the blonde to say no? He grinned, his aquatic blue eyes swimming with kindness and looking straight at Itachi with curiosity.

"You bet we do! What times do you have available to come and help?" Naruto questioned.

"Anytime you need. I just work from 8:00 to around 7:00. Did you need someone for a nightshift or anything of the sort?"

Naruto couldn't ask him to adjust his hours. They closed at eight, so that gave him about an hour to work, but that was if he could arrive here at seven sharp. He was the one that usually covered the night shift and it was getting lonely without anyone but the company of hardback and paper covered books. Well, he had Ino and Sakura, but it seemed as if the books held better company with the bound papers than the two fussing girls that never seemed to stop bickering. It seemed as if they never did stop…did they ever take a break? Naruto quickly snapped out of thinking of the two aggravating girls and tried to compose a reply for the waiting Itachi.

"We're open from 8:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m.! I guess we could fill you in for a whole hour if you need it from after work." Naruto winked. "But that'll be between us though. I'm sure Sakura and Ino would go around the town and say something." The blonde giggled. Itachi knew it was true; they probably would, no doubt about it. He hadn't known the girls for very long at all to play a certain judge upon them, although he already knew that they were insane girls that would probably be never under control. Itachi nodded his head.

"That would be greatly appreciated, thank you, but I will aim to be on time every day. Is there a specific day you would like me here? I'm only available on Wednesdays through Fridays."

Those words struck Naruto as odd.

He stared at him for a moment and blinked, his mind wandering off within another dimension.

Without noticing, Itachi flinched at the blonde's gaze, making the normally level headed raven become suddenly flustered for no reason. Maybe it was those eyes; those eyes were what were causing Itachi to act in this way, butterflies bottling up within his stomach, the feeling almost making him hurt.

"Yes?"

"You don't do anything on Fridays? Like with your friends or something?" Naruto stood there stupefied as Itachi nodded his head self-consciously. "Is there something wrong with that?" He replied sharply with an edge to his voice. The raven wished he could have said his words differently right there and then, automatically regretting the accidental sharpness to his voice that made him sound barbaric.

"No, of course not! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pegged you so quickly! Anyways, were those the only three nights you wanted to work? Every first week of every month on a Saturday, we do a book sale that just goes horribly wrong because it's so crowded and there are too many people and not enough helpers." Naruto winced as he placed his arm behind his head nervously. _'Oh geez, I shouldn't have spaced out like that! And then to say something so stupid! God, he probably thinks I'm the stupidest thing on this planet_.' Naruto's voice within his head spoke silently as Itachi came with a quick reply.

"That seems fine. Are those all your openings, though? I'm afraid I have a rather large sum of numbers to kill off and I would like to get them off of my back as quickly as possible." Itachi murmured the last part of the sentence, clearing his throat and allowing his elegant poise to return as he stood erect. "Ah, yes but we have them during the day." The blonde frowned. "Not unless you would rather spend all Saturday and Sunday here cleaning up and helping out with the book fairs." Naurto wanted to cover his mouth just as he had blurted it out. Of course Itachi didn't want to spend his whole weekend at a book store, trapped with him, Ino and Sakura. If he wasn't the heir of the library, he would have quit this job long ago just because those girls were a pain in the ass to work with.

"Hm, that sounds perfectly fine. What time?"

Naruto wanted to fight back a smile. A sudden rush of relief washed through him as if he had been cleansed with an ocean running straight through him. "We open at nine for the customers on both days but we close at around four." Sure they opened at nine, but Naruto got there super early at around five to start getting the books done and searching through the piles of neglected books he had yet touched. He set up the displays as well when Ino and Sakura weren't looking and pointing the finger at his god father Jiraya for making the displays instead. He had a life, sure, but he would rather spend it here in the library where he knew he would always belong.

"Then I'll be here at around seven thirty to help set up, or do you do so the night before?" Itachi questioned, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts once more. Had he just volunteered to come early? Itachi was shocking the blonde more and more, getting him riled up and even more exited to learn more about the dark haired mystery. "No, I set up in the morning." Naruto shook his head.

"Count on me then for coming in the morning at around seven thirty then." Itachi nodded his head and Naruto copied the move, his heart sinking as he saw the beautiful man walking back up the stairs. He was about to turn back himself to be confined within the darkness when Itachi twirled around quickly and called out his name.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but I have one more question." Itachi waited on the step for the blonde to turn around.

Naruto spun quicker than he thought possible, tripping slightly but catching himself before he hit the floor. "Yes, what is it?" He called out to Itachi as he pushed his body upwards.

"Are they going to be here on Saturday as well?" He nodded his head towards the upstairs level where squeals of joy as well as shrieks from both girls were invading the quiet. Naruto chortled for a moment, shaking his head. "No, they have the weekends off. It's just me and a few of other people. They're not even half as bad as Ino and Sakura, don't worry." He smiled to Itachi, wanting to assure him a place here at the library.

"Alright, thank you very much Naruto. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

With those words, Itachi spun back around and headed upstairs where the noise was quickly silenced from the girls as they saw the Uchiha walk towards the door.

"Goodbye Itachi-san!" Naruto yelled out quickly before he would hear the small bell on the door ring to signal his departure. The girls stood there in awe as they saw the raven walk out with what looked like a smile on his face that made the world melt.

"NARUTO!" Both of the women yelled, the blonde giving a hopeless sigh and picked himself off the floor, heading towards upstairs. He stopped short to where Itachi had been leaning against the stairs and grinned, placing his hand over the beam of wood. With his smile intact, he walked upwards to meet his doom with the girls.

***

"NARUTO!"

Both of the girls' screams could be heard echoing from down the street, yet Itachi heard not a scream, but just the name itself.

Naruto.

He loved the way it seemed to roll off of his tongue with ease and straight guidance. He smirked to himself, knowing that the library was one of the best ideas he had. It would be a bit of a pain working with the two girls that seemed to want meaningless prattle with him, but it would be worth it of being in the company of Naruto. He knew from that instant that there was no way they couldn't get along. It was almost too perfect…

Itachi threw down his briefcase on the table and his coat on the rack, part of his routine when he walked in the door of his bland apartment. It was quite fancy and everything, having a sight to die for of Tokyo, but nevertheless, there were no pictures, the bedspreads were always a shade of blacks or reds and there was hardly anything in the fridge. It was as if no one had lived there, yet it was clean.

"Itachi, are you home?" He heard Sasuke call from his bedroom.

"Yes." He replied with his normal tone voice, knowing that Sasuke would pick up his sound anywhere within a mile radius. "What took you so long? You're never usually this late, unless you have a meeting or something, but I didn't get a memo." Sasuke stepped out of his room with a pair of jeans on and a towel draped around his neck with no shirt. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, judging by his dripping wet hair as well.

"Hn, it was nothing." Itachi wouldn't let his brother know that he had gotten so many community service hours and a humongous fine for his unpaid parking tickets. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Well, you couldn't have been with a lover and I highly doubt you had to rush back to court so soon." Sasuke prowled around the kitchen, almost as if he were circling Itachi as his prey. He wouldn't let his baby brother win this round, not when he had just won at the library.

"Sasuke, when did I mean so much to you?" He questioned with his eyebrow raised.

"You don't. I'm just staying here until my apartment can get fixed, you know that." He chuckled, amused at the fact that he would even think that he would –or even could- care for his brother.

"Then why meddle? Is there a reason to your inquiries or are you just jealous of the fact that I get out of the house more often than you?" He smirked. He got Sasuke right where he wanted him.

"Whatever, Itachi. I'm going out anyways." Sasuke kicked off from the counter and headed back towards his room with a water bottle in hand. "To mothers?" Itachi smirk laid intact right where he wanted it to be. He had won this battle, thank goodness, which placed him at an even greater mood.

"Shut up! Speaking of mother, she wants us to go over on Saturday. I told her you already said yes."

And shit, he was losing.

"Why would you tell her I said yes? I already have plans for Saturday." Itachi stated with that same edge reappearing towards his brother.

"And what's that? Working in front of your laptop? Yeah, right." Sasuke rolled his eyes as the stumbled through some decent t-shirts to wear, quickly wiping off the water that was on his hair and shaking it a couple of times in order to get his spikes up and going. "I'm not working. I'm going out with some friends." Sure, like he was going to say he was spending it at a library. There was no shame in it actually, but you can't tell your mother that you're ditching her for a couple of books…and Naruto.

_The less they know, the better_.

"Hmm, this is interesting. I'll be sure to tell mother, then." He raised his eyebrow. Great, that was the code for he was going to get their mother to do some ratting around me to figure out what he was actually doing.

"Thank you." He nodded his head and dismissed himself to his bedroom where he shut and locked the door.

He stayed still on his bed for a moment, just staring at the ceiling and reflecting on today…or Naruto.

He couldn't forget those piercing, oceanic blue eyes that made him want to drown in them almost. He couldn't take his mind off of his soft, blonde hair he just wanted to run his fingers through and then hose lips; how he wanted to claim them as his. A sudden slam of the front door made by Sasuke make him jump, but his mind was still on the blonde named Naruto.

Itachi jumped off of his bed and quickly outside to his briefcase to where he found the card.

"Hn, so it's Uzumaki Naruto." The smile reappeared back on his lips.

* * *

**Haha, sorry to leave you hanging here! Its nessisary in order to get you guys to come back and read the next chapter, which I promise, I will try to make long! Sorry for making them so short, by the way! This one took me a while and it's totally raw and unedited so yes, be prepared for mistakes! XD Anyways, I'll probably update sometime soon again so be ready!**


	3. The First Smile

**Hello once more to my faithful readers!**

**Thank you very much for all the reviews and "tough love" I received on the chapters! I'm trying to update about twice or once every week at a minimum so be prepared because summer's here to stay!**

**Until next time, -Evan**

**

* * *

**

Both Naruto and Itachi had anticipated Friday to roll around the corner for the big day: Saturday. Both of them fiddled around within their desks, Itachi in an office and his latest meeting and Naruto within his library and basement whenever he could sneak out. Naruto felt a bit guilty as well as dorky for wanting to believe that Saturday would seem like a date, but nevertheless, he accepted the fact that Itachi would be his co-worker…his extremely, hot, good looking, tempting and oh-so seductive co-worker. He giggled at the thought of Itachi in an apron with little frills around the edge, wondering how he would pull it off. _'Oh, who am I kidding? You give him a cloud to wear and he'll make it look sexy. Ha, a cloud…a see through cloud…_' Naruto's sigh quickly turned into a giggle as he imagined the raven trying to grab something to cover himself. His red-headed friend glanced over with his questioning green eyes.

"Are you alright, Naruto? You've been spacing out quite a bit today." Gaara went back to shuffling around the books in their correct order in the shelve he was working on, taking his attention back hallways to the books and the other half to his friend. He was getting a bit worried over his friend, but not enough to where he had to start pulling out his hair and murdering the people who were causing both him and Gaara this pain."Yup!" The blonde quickly bounced back and hopped around the store, trying to get everything in order and as neat as possible, always looking over his shoulder towards the door with that horrid little bell. "I'll bite; what's going on? You've been acting…_strangely_ happy all morning." Gaara paused for a better word, not wanting to interrupt his friend's moment. It was quite rare when he would see his friend dancing around as if no one was watching. Well, he did that half the times anyways, but regardless, the metaphor was still in use to a typical person.

"Nothing! What makes you want to say that?" Naruto grinned even wider when the small chimes of the bells were heard. Both he and Gaara turned around to find a wandering teenager who left towards the macabre section almost immediately. The blonde pouted, turning back to the front desk and rearranging the small pile of post-it notes, can of highlighters and other office supplies and books he had been reading all afternoon. He sighed, knowing he would need to look into getting another part time job and stop lazing around the library and read all day. As much as he wanted to, he knew it was wrong and while he was reading the thoughts and insights of Edgar Allen Poe, he knew it would be much better to get a career like Itachi. _Maybe that would impress him a bit more…_

"_What is it, __**Naruto**__?"_ Gaara's intense voice made him jump to face his typically emotionless eyes that were now filled with rage and irritation caused by none other than Naruto himself. "I'm going to sound like a girl, but what the hell. I met a hot guy this week and he's volunteering here now! He offered to spend all weekend with the book sales and everything! And he's coming in today in a couple of minutes!" He jumped back to cleaning around, grinning from ear to ear and imaging Itachi walking in already. Gaara chuckled, shaking his head and rubbing his short red hair.

"Hmm, what's his name?" He went back to fixing the books onto the shelves, losing his tempter and allowing the serenity to flow back within him. "Uchiha Itachi." Naruto answered back almost immediately with a tone Gaara recognized almost instantly. His friend was falling head over heels for this man already after what, a couple of days? _That man moved fast, that was for sure. Either 'Uchiha Itachi' is handsome or he wound a spell around Naruto._

"I see. Are you trying to get everything clean for him tonight then? You know that we close in about five minutes, right?" The redhead peaked up from the book he held in his hands at the clock to reveal the time ticking away for Cinderella. His eyes flashed back to find Naruto unphased with that ridiculous smile of his still in place and just as wide as it had been a minute ago.

"He's going to come in at seven!" The blonde smiled, hopping around the room. "You close at seven and everything's done before its time to go anyways. I'm sure I could find something for him to do though." Gaara smirked. _Well, Naruto will give him something to do… _With Naruto's previous relationships –such as with Gaara himself-, he had been kept busier than he had ever been in his life. The burning love he had held for the blonde had been put out by another man who had caught his eyes, making life quite difficult for both him and Naruto. Lucky for him, Naruto was one of those people who wouldn't mind letting go of people if he knew they were going to be happy. Of course, that was four years ago, and Gaara was still proud to announce that he was still together with his boyfriend, Lee.

"He needs hours! Who am I to say no to a guy like him?" He watched as his friend finally settled down and the golden tornado had rested onto the couch. Gaara laughed, knowing that was the truth and how soft hearted his friend was. He walked over to the phone located on the desk, dialing in a number quickly, speaking, "Attention, the library will now be closing in five minutes. Thank you." Both of the friends' eye's met and gave out a tired sigh. Naruto had been there since seven looking up Stephen Hawking books for Shikamaru, hoping something this complicated would catch his eye without putting him to sleep.

Shuffling was heard as well as the scatters of feet as the people were rushing towards the check-out lines. Naruto jumped up in a hurry, scanning cards and making small conversations while he scanned through the books and deactivated them from setting the alarms off, one person after another. He looked over to Gaara to find him smirking at himself for some reason. The blonde started smiling, happy to see that Gaara was enjoying this as much as he was and he was able to share the emotion of anticipation.

"It seems I got here just in time."

Naruto froze, his muscles going rigid, then unfreezing suddenly as his memory jogged to remember that voice he had been dying to hear all day. I looked over to see Itachi peeling off his work coat, making Naruto blush as he turned back and continued to scan the books. "Here, let me take over for you." Itachi's voice made him shudder once more as he felt his chest press against his back, doing his best not to let the people in front of him see. He turned to face his chest and crawled out between his arms and opened another lane of check-outs while he watched Itachi move gracefully with a swift edge, handling every book in his hand with great care as if it were a newborn child.

Naruto smiled, giving his attention back to the people waiting impatiently in front of him. "Hello! How was your stay here…"

***

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

"Is there another route that we can take?" Itachi asked hurriedly as the driver cursed towards the window himself. "No sir, we're trapped in here for good." His driver shook his head as Kisame shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just wait like always, Itachi. Calm down." Kisame tried to sooth his raven haired friend. He kept wondering to himself why his partner seemed to be in a bit of a rush now. _He seemed as if he had someplace else to go to…_

"I'm going to be late." He sighed, rubbing his temples and slowly shutting his eyes. I promised that I would be on time. "I'm sure they'll understand if you're a little late. Don't worry about it." Kisame winked, trying to reassure his financial partner, knowing that an annoyed Itachi was so much better than an irritated one. He seemed almost sad though, as if he were missing out on something major, then it struck Kisame. He had never even show much emotion to his blue skinned partner, an occasional smirk when he had won over a hard case but that was just about all.

Why was he acting like this right here and right now? What was it about community service that made him…depressed, was it? '_Scratch depressed, looks more like anxious_.'

The sound of honking horns screamed even louder, as if to taunt Itachi, slowly but very surely, starting to tick Itachi off. He glanced over at the clock on the dashboard, revealing it was 6:56. He let out a low growl grabbing his coat and turning for the door. "Kisame, I'll see you Monday. Goodbye."

With those words, he flung open the door and slammed it back as he started running through the traffic and through the town. He could hear his partner's cries and screams for him to get back in the car, although it was no time to try to make good with Itachi. He wanted to get to the library before he let down Naruto. The last thing he wanted to do was run into Ino and Sakura on his way over there or even within the library, but it wasn't so much them he wanted to see. He was anxious to get to Naruto and fulfill the promise that seemed empty now. Regardless, he kept on running through and through the streets and sidewalks, stopping every seldom blocks to catch a breath or two, then continuing to spring through the walk ways.

He didn't dare try to check the time again, just focusing on getting to the library. He was outside the front door when he saw the crowding lines of people towards the check-out with a redheaded man and Naruto, grinning happily as he was helping the people. They seemed pleased enough that Naruto was willing to talk to them about something other than the library and actually be a friendly librarian by giving them advice on the books as well as the new books they were getting similar to the ones they had checked out. The corners of Itachi's mouth went in an upwards manner, his eyes softening on Naruto until the grin was quickly washed off when he looked the other way to find the redhead watching him with curious eyes. He gave Itachi a look down, pausing for a moment to meet his eyes and jerk his head over towards Naruto.

Itachi nodded his head in compliance and walked over from behind the counter to the redhead's end and walked towards Naruto.

"It seems I got here just in time." Itachi spoke, hoping to catch Naruto's attention. He took off his work jacket, being exhausted from the run from the high way to the library, wanting to get straight to making up for the time he had lost. He bumped up from behind Naruto, smirking as he felt his body tense and his face turn a beet red. "Here, let me take over for you." Itachi placed his hand on the scanner that was held in Naruto's hand, the blonde's hand gently allowing the object to be released from his grasp and handed it over to Itachi. He turned around, crawling out from between them with a blushing face and went between his long arms, turning around to the other aisle and began to open up a new check-out line.

He smiled to himself, keeping up with the books and scanning quickly to finish his line of people. He kept glancing over at Naruto as he shot the scanner towards the bar codes and demagnetized the spines one by one, watching his face carefully and those oceanic blue eyes he wanted to get lost in. He wondered why he hadn't spoken to him yet, knowing it was because he was probably too busy for anything right then when Itachi had walked in. He continued to scan through the books, feeling eyes on him that he knew for a fact didn't belong to the people standing in front of him. Well, the majority of them did. He had gotten asked out a couple of times as he was scanning through the books, replied a quick, "Hn," and continued with his work.

He glanced over at Naruto through his hair, watching the blonde look almost heated up with a disgruntled look on his face. He raised his eyebrow, wondering what was making him angry. He flipped the hair out of his face and looked over at Naruto once more, his anger seeming to fall away as if it were a mask into a blank expression. He gave the smallest smile, causing Naruto to grin widely. Itachi turned his head back and smirked, now knowing where he stood with Naruto. He had made him smile without hardly any effort from himself.

"Um, excuse me." The person in the front of his line called for Itachi's attention, it being Sakura. "I never thought you would be here so late! You should have said so Mr. Uchiha." The pink haired woman winked as Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Did you get any books?" He inquired. "Yeah, here. Anyways, I was wondering if you were free for Saturday to go out to coffee or something, you know, Itachi? Oh, can I call you Itachi?" She handed him the books and with a devil's smile, she looked up at his dark eyes and moved closer towards the desk. "No, it's Mr. Uchiha and I already have plans for Saturday." He handed her back her books. "Thank you; next person."

Naruto glanced over to see Sakura with her mouth opened in awe. He had heard her ask Itachi out which pissed him off even more than the other random girls running up and asking for his number and his time. Yeah right, he would over-work Itachi so he wouldn't be able to even walk out the door with those bimbos. As much as Naruto wanted to argue with himself over someone for Itachi, the chances are that it would be a man was slim to hardly any.

The blonde glanced over at Itachi once more, grinning when he saw him finish and lean over the counter, brushing his ebony hair out of his face and behind his ear. He felt like walking up and putting his hair behind his ear for him, then slowly leading him down with kisses that ranged from his ear to his jaw, then to his chin and finally those perfect lips of his. He shook his head quickly, knowing that these thoughts would go too far and only lead to something else the blonde wouldn't be able to handle if his assumptions were correct. Itachi seemed too perfect though. Would it be horrible if Naruto had wished he had some sort of affliction or emotion that made him draw to the blonde the same way he was drawn to him? He sighed once more, returning the books to the last person he had handled in line. His eyes scanned around the room to find that the library was empty with all but three people.

"Gaara, this is Itachi and Itachi, this is one of my good friends, Gaara." Naruto went sprinting upwards between the two, moving his hands between them. Itachi made a face, not towards Naruto, but how close of friends were these two? Could it be that Naruto was indeed homosexual as well as he was? He couldn't stand the thought of a woman trying to carry his child, let alone touch him. It was worse enough that his mother was one, but everywhere he went, there was five or six, never just one to tackle alone.

"Nice to meet you." Gaara placed out his hand, making a visible attempt of kindness in front of his friend. "Same here," Itachi shook his hand, both of them letting go right after they had shook. "I'm sure you've been in here, right Itachi?" Naruto inquired, tilting his head at Itachi and trying to look into his inky eyes. "Hm, just a couple of times before; not that many times, I'm sorry." He did feel sorry now, not wanting Naruto change his mind about keeping him here just because he hadn't been in a library since he was eleven. "Well, Gaara and I can show you around here then! No problem, right Gaara?" Naruto glanced over to his friend for his approvance, earning a nodded head from the eye-lined wonder. "I can show him the order of the books." Gaara offered.

Itachi looked around at him and then back at Naruto, facing his bright blue orbs for eyes that outshone his for miles and miles to come. "I'm sorry, but if it's alright with you, I would like Naruto to show me around the library." Itachi looked up at Naruto as he grinned brightly. "No, I don't mind at all." Naruto smiled, trying to sound less nervous than he actually was. Truth was, he was shaking towards the inside, almost afraid of what Itachi would find out. He had talked it over with himself that Itachi was there for working purposes and nothing more. There couldn't be anything more without some kind of hint from the raven at least.

"Fine, I'll be taking my leave then. Goodnight." Gaara turned around towards the exit and waved his hand upwards in the air to signal a goodbye. "Good bye! Drive carefully!" He bid knowing his friend was a road demon, speeding up as much as he could to save time and for the thrill of it. Gaara merely shook off his advice and grinned, knowing he could go back tomorrow to find a very flustered Naruto.

***

"Naruto?"

He jumped at the call of his name, the blonde already buried down in the basement with the piles of books he was surrounded with. He leapt and sprinted up the stairs to find Itachi looking around at the desk and fiddling through the desks. "Good morning Itachi!" Naruto grinned brightly as he walked over, watching the inky haired man jump at his presence. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked, only arriving here half an hour before Itachi had come in, an hour prior to the opening time.

"Even though you have everything else set up, though I could help anyways with preparing anything else that needs to be done." It was a lie, although Naruto let it pass. The quick silence was interrupted by an abrupt ringing from Itachi's pocket. He exhaled loudly and fished the phone from his pocket, answering the call. "I'm sorry Naruto, please excuse me." He nodded his head and he turned and started walking towards the door as he spoke in, "Hello?"

"Itachi, where are you? I told mom you would go today!" Sasuke growled through the phone, making Itachi smirk. "I told you I had plans of my own on Saturdays, unlike you baby brother." You could hear his smile dripping from the tone that went through the phone, obviously making Sasuke even more ticked. "Give me a break! You don't have any friends but that blue skinned man who just follows you around like a secretary."

"I'm with my friend right now, Sasuke. Is this the only reason you're calling? If so, you're just wasting my time." The game he was playing with Sasuke was shortly running thin of time, wanting it to be spent more with Naruto than his annoying brother. "Fine, bye." And with a satisfying clunk in the receiver along with a long beep at the end, he knew he had gotten rid of Sasuke.

He turned back to Naruto with a small apologetic smile dancing on his lips. "I'm sorry, my brother worries about everything." He shook off the phone call, his brother giving his obvious displeasure, probably thinking that he was together with Kisame. Come to think of it, why did Naruto seem so familiar the first day?

"May I ask you a question?" Itachi spoke with a small smile dancing on his lips, Naruto quickly turning around to give the beautiful raven his full attention. "Sure! What is it?" Naruto replied too happily. He was so glad to have someone around the library other than his usual friends. They had teased him so much in the beginning about being gay, but that had quickly passed over as he had started threatening them of releasing his full wrath, which wasn't such a pretty sight to see such a rainbow bright man such as Naruto twist into a complete 180 as if he had had an alter ego this whole time along.

"Do you know Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto froze for a moment, trying to see if the name clicked with anything in his head. It was suddenly clear and he remembered the black haired, gloomy child that was always with him in classes. He had stolen most of the girls single handedly although he never did have any girlfriends through high school, focusing only on the work itself. Yes, he remembered_ that_ kid. But wait, Sasuke's last name was Uchiha…

_Oh. My. God._

It had just clicked to Naruto that they were related! Itachi had always reminded him of someone he thought he had known but he believed it was only a part of his imagination playing a cruel trick on him.

"Oh Sasuke! We used to go to high school together! I don't think I've seen him in a while." He laughed, trying to hide his displeasure of the memories. Despite the fact that the two boys had to be close due to the fact that they were always paired up together for just about everything, he had always had an odd feeling about Sasuke.

_Hmm, maybe I can get back at Sasuke that way…_

"Alright, thank you. I was just wondering because you seemed about the same age." Naruto had barley turned 23, freshly in college yet again to work on his Master's degree in education and a smaller degree in writing. "Is that so? How is he anyways? Still depressive?"

Itachi smirked. He had never heard anyone else but him and Kisame call Sasuke depressive. They explained it was because he was an Uchiha and it was a natural instinct to act as cold as he did, or that he was just that way naturally. Whatever case it was, he let out a small chortle as Naruto glanced back at him with a smile engraved on his face. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He shook his head, laughing once more. Naruto grinned even wider, loving the way Itachi laughed. Every word he spoke was musical and harmonic, although his laugh was even better.

"Are you ready to let everyone in for the book sale?" Naruto questioned with a playful grin. Itachi nodded his head, a small grin still on his lips as Naruto opened the door and placed the sign over that was on the door from CLOSED to OPEN.

* * *

**Haha sorry for taking so long but I wanted to post up the chapter on Friday to try to put a cherry on every one's day XD  
Enjoy the third chapter and expect a fourth coming up pretty soon!  
I'll be hearing from you hopefully and thank you specially to RiseOfTheDawn, KitsuneNaru and Black55 Widow for being there for my stories!  
I thank you all the rest of the fans that are reading the story and thank you to everyone for submitting my story into a ItaNaru community!**

**Until next time with a new juicy chapter, **

**-Evan**


	4. As Long As You're Here With Me

**

* * *

**

Ah I'm so excited for the fourth chapter! I'm surprised I've gotten through three chapters, but I just love this pairing so much! Anyways, right now its 12:21 A.M. and I'm suuuper tired from being up all night from the partying that comes with the Fourth of July but I felt really bad about not being able to post up another chapter on an important holiday! I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter I posted up just a day ago and here comes the fourth one! Please review and thank you very much for reading!

* * *

Saturday had come and gone in such a flash, Naruto almost regretted that he had to work to spend time with Itachi rather than actually go out. It was such a shame that it had come to ends like this, but if it was with Itachi, then he would suffice for working at the library, as long as it meant seeing him.

"Naruto, are we almost closing?" Itachi asked, looking slightly rumpled from the long day of constantly talking to the people and helping them out around the library, but other than that, he seemed to be just fine. "Yes, thank god. We're closing up in about twenty minutes." He chortled, only imaging what was going through Itachi's mind. He was probably thinking he wouldn't come do this another Saturday again or even come tomorrow for anything else, but it was worth a fun run. Naruto was expected to loose Itachi now, as much as he knew it would hurt him. A sad smile came upon his lips, wanting the busy day to come back again as torturous as it was just to have more time with Itachi.

"Are you alright?" Itachi questioned, watching his upbeat smile suddenly take a downfall. His smile was still there, but it seemed lonely and almost sad. Not in the way Sasuke was all the time, but genuinely somber to the point where it was heart wrenching to Itachi. He must have not heard him at all, for Naruto kept going on with sweeping the floors and staring at the broom absentmindedly. Itachi walked over, placing his hand on his shoulder gently. "Naruto," His whispers brought Naruto crashing down from his imagination and his thoughts to where Itachi was with him now. _I shouldn't be so gloomy, after all, I still have some time left with him._

"Ah, yes?" His smile came back to his face. He finally felt a semi heavy presence on his shoulder, his eyes flickering over to see Itachi's alabaster hand placed on his shoulder. His face turned a bit scarlet, although he managed to keep most of the red colors out of his face to face the raven. "I asked if you were alright. You seemed spaced out." Itachi kept his grip on his shoulder, knowing it was as close to Naruto as he could get for right now at least. He didn't want to scare away the little blonde after all. He had gotten this close…

"You did? I'm sorry, I'm just tired." He chuckled, Itachi paying close mind to the blonde. He took in how close he was to the work of art he didn't believe DaVinci could create from his own hands. His sun-kissed skin was driving Itachi wild on how luminous it was in the light and even at a sunset like this, putting the beauty of the sky to shame. He looked at his eyes, full of despair but a smile nevertheless trying to cover up for that. His scratch marks on his cheeks made Itachi want to go and trace over them with his thumb, but he resisted. Even his smell of a sort of fiery, almost spicy smell was intoxicating to the elder raven. If the door wasn't open to the library, he knew what he would have done right then and there.

"Maybe you should go on home and I'll finish up here." Itachi offered automatically, not wanting him to be even more distressed. Naruto quickly shook his blonde head no. He didn't want to lose any time with Itachi. "I'll be fine!" _As long as I have you here with me_, he finished in his head.

Itachi was a bit relieved, seeing as how he didn't know much about the library still; nevertheless, being an Uchiha, he would have figured it out. "Is there anything else that needs to be tended to?" Itachi asked, glancing over once more at Naruto, his hand removed from his shoulder. Naruto's face seemed a bit crestfallen as well as his heart, but he picked back up the tempo. "Not really much! We just need to count the profits for today and we can leave home. I just got done cleaning up so we're almost ready to go!" Itachi smirked at the usage of 'we'.

"Naruto, are you doing anything tomorrow by any chance?" You could hear the calmness in Itachi's voice, coming out just as he had planned it to, although he was smirking and anxious beneath this skin.

This hadn't been the question Naruto expected. He took a double glance at Itachi and blinked a couple of times. Was this a beginning of asking him out on a date? Naruto himself had picked up a few guys with something similar to this but he had never expected Itachi to use it. "No, why?" Naruto asked with a hint of curiosity to his tone. Itachi frowned; he sounded almost scared.

"Hn, so we can go out. I thought it would be nicer to know you better. After all, I'm going to be working with you for quite a while." Naruto sighed, relieved. He could have started crying right then and there, knowing he was getting Itachi longer and now, it seemed as if he were interested. Or maybe he was really just trying to be nice because he was employed under him. "I don't mind going somewhere! Where did you have in mind?" He would have to blow off Temari and Kankuro on a day out with Gaara, knowing that his redheaded friend would understand for a fact. He would probably get the wrong message as he usually did, but he would know what was going on, for the main part at least.

"I'll make it a surprise." Itachi was relieved himself, seeming as if some great weight had been lifted up off the air. He felt more at ease with Naruto now, knowing he had the cute blonde right where he wanted him. He wanted to make it special for Naruto, seeing as how it would be considered their first date, although it didn't seem like it now. What would the blonde like to do? Well, at least Sasuke would be good for something. Not unless he called up that redheaded man Naruto had called his friend or maybe Sakura….?

It would be a day in Hell if he had even thought about calling that pink headed monster.

"Alright! Should I bring something then, like make us lunch?" Naruto assumed they were going to be out for the day. He hoped they were, because if it were after lunch, then it was official; it was a date. Itachi apparently wasn't aware of the rule and shook his head. "I'll be taking care of everything." He gave away no hints, leaving Naruto disappointed for a slight second, then became cheerful once more when he remembered that he was going out on a day with Itachi. Then again, tomorrow was Sunday, so what would there be to do? Go to a museum? Surely Itachi wasn't a person of that boring of a nature, surely. He hoped –no, prayed- that Itachi knew what he was doing on where to go.

***

'_Maybe the museum would be nice_.' Itachi thought quickly as him and Naruto were closing up the shop after counting the money. "Itachi! Are you almost ready to go?" Naruto asked, waiting by the door with his bring orange messenger bag slung around his shoulder and hugging his chest, showing off his toned body even more behind the t-shirt that was now constricting around his muscles. "Yes, I'm going." Itachi answered, grabbing his sweater he had brought. He walked out towards the door, leaving Naruto to swiftly shut off the lights and lock the door behind him on his way out. Right when Naruto had finished turning the key within the lock and pulling it out, he turned around to face Itachi's well built chest. He looked upwards at his midnight eyes that could have gotten lost within the sky and been mistaken for it as well, watching his gaze carefully as a smile grew on his lips.

"Good night Itachi! Thank you for your hard work today." With a swift movement, Naruto gracefully and quickly placed his lips on his cheek. It had all happened so fast to the world, although to the two men, it seemed as if the whole motion had been played in slow motion, from Naruto's growing smile to Itachi's expression from the fact that Naruto's lips were on him. Naruto waved goodbye, turning around and walking towards the other way Itachi was, a big grin planted on his face. Itachi stood there, un-Uchiha-like in every manner to where he was dumbfounded for once in his life and in shock at the same time. The world had seemed to stay still for him just at that time and at that place, his hand going over his cheek where Naruto's perfectly shaped lips had been. He closed his eyes with a sigh, giving a brief smile, and walking the other way Naruto had been heading towards his car in the parking lot, his grin still inside of him although it melted away from plain view to show the world he was still an Uchiha, even though he had been treated as if he were an uke in a quick motion.

***

Sasuke jumped at the sound of the door opening and shutting rather quickly, already knowing it was his older brother. He got up off his bed and walked out of his bedroom –it was actually the guest bedroom but it was considered his for the time being due to his renovation problems- and into the hallway, watching his brother place himself on the couch and sit in the dark quietly for a moment.

'_What the hell is his problem_?' Sasuke wondered.

"Sasuke, come here for a moment." Itachi called out, hearing his brother's footsteps draw closer as well as his figure fade out of the dark into the moonlight, making his just as beautiful as his brother. "What do you know about Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked quietly, wanting to sound cooly and have his brother fall into this trap without any complications. "What about him?" Sasuke challenged, knowing something was obviously bothering his brother. Maybe the dobe had done something to his brother and that was what was setting him off.

"What can you give me on him?" Itachi slowly turned his head towards his little brother, nailing down the Uchiha stare. Even though they both were of the same bloodline and in some cases, Sasuke might have been considered more intimidating than Itachi, his brother had him shaking with those eyes. "He's stupid, has no common sense and he's so loud." Sasuke growled, already remembering his horrid memories of high school. "He's responsible I guess, but he's really obnoxious."

"Anything positive? More information on his character?"

"He's like a little kid; he gets excited over the smallest reasons or things, so he's not really complex." Sasuke chuckled. How wrong his brother was.

"Alright, thank you. That is all." Itachi waved his hand to shoo Sasuke away. He needed to think in a child's perspective for him, as pedophiliac as it sounded. "Why did you want to know?" Sasuke persisted, interested what on Earth anyone would want to know about that stupid, self-centered, small, insignificant blonde as a person. He merely shook his head, waving his hand once more and Sasuke rolling his eyes and sighing as he left back to his room. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Naruto since they had graduated. He frowned deeply for a moment, pausing and going to pick up his senior year book from a pile of boxes, deemed with the name BOOKS on the side in neat print. He flipped open to his class page, his eyes scanning over the tiny, almost scrawny blonde that seemed as if he had gotten a bad tan and bad bleach on his head. He continued to stare at the picture all night until his dark eyes had rendered tired of looking at the blonde, his mind wandering to what he wondered he was doing at that very moment.

***

After about a half hour of researching within the confined area of his room, Itachi had figured it out. There was a carnival that was in town, that seemed fun enough for a kid. He had second thoughts on taking Sasuke's word, not just over the fact that his brother was a royal pain in the ass, but his definition of Naruto seemed completely different from the one that he knew. Naruto was responsible, he always knew what he was doing, and he was anything but loud. Maybe he had changed during his years since his brother had last seen him in high school. His conclusion could be verified with one of two things, one of them being held within his house: Sasuke's year book.

Regardless, he dialed in Naruto's number from the card he had gotten almost a week ago, wondering if it had been his cell phone or the office phone.

"Hello?" His cheerful voice chirped at the other end of the line. Yes, it was his cell phone.

"Hello Naruto," Itachi paused for the blonde's reaction. "I wanted to give you the location of where we're meeting for tomorrow."

"Oh yes! Alright, where?" Naruto sounded eager. Sasuke had been right about that part, thank goodness. He seemed even more anxious than Itachi himself, making him chortle.

"In front of Starbucks near the library. Is that alright or is it too far?" Itachi asked, his perfect manners in check and tuned.

"No, that's perfect, thanks! At what time, Tachi-san? Oops, sorry! I was chewing on an ice cube." He could already picture him blushing, flustered to the way Itachi had been right now. He thought Tachi sounded cute…

"Is nine alright?"

"That's good! Perfectly fine." Naruto's warm voice came through the phone, making Itachi want to curl up with the blonde himself.

"Good then. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-chan." He tried adding a suffix in order to make it sound cuter –even though the name Naruto by itself was already adorable- and succeeded.

"See you. Goodnight!" He chuckled, the other line clicking right before Itachi's ear. He stayed still for a moment, whipping the phone closed and shutting down his laptop he had been using. He knew Sunday was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Hehe I'm so sorry for leaving a cliff hanger yet again! You'll have to see what happens on Sunday in chapter five! I do hope you enjoyed your Fourth of July and have a lovely rest of the day! **

**I'm updating soon so tune in for the next one! Thank you to all my loyal readers and the subscribers and again, Happy 4th of July! Please review! It means the world to me!**

**-Evan**


	5. I've Heard 'Pretty' But Never Gorgeous

**Hello to all! **

**It's a bit past 12 a.m. right now so I literally killed myself to finish this chapter for you guys! I'm probably going to knock out because I have class in the morning, but thank you for waiting patiently for the chapter!**

**I hope you guys aren't bored yet and getting angry for all the cliff hangings –it's a nasty habit I got into and I hate it myself because it sucks when you're in the middle of something and it just stops!- so I'm providing you with an extra long chapter today! Pull your reading glasses out and clear your schedule because this is going to be a suuuper long chapter!**

**A thank you to my faithful readers (you know who you are!) and a whoop to the reviewers (I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!)!**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sasuke spun around just as Itachi was out the door.

"Going on a date." Itachi smirked. It wouldn't impress his brother too much, he already knew, only due to the fact at the younger Uchiha was sexually frustrated and dates came and went almost every day of the week. "Isn't that new." Sasuke scoffed with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Who's the girl?"

Shit, how was he going to say he had been border-lining? Sasuke would get a kick out of knowing his older, "perfect" brother was halfway towards being gay. Well, he was already there, but he liked to refer to himself as bisexual for his parent's sake. "Why are you so interested all of a sudden? I never met any of your dates." Itachi replied calmly.

"My dates don't last long, you know that." Sasuke sipped on a cup of coffee. "They last all night long." Itachi sneered quietly, hearing his brother snort out his coffee in pain along with a scream and Itachi's name followed somewhere in the mess as he walked down the hallway.

***

Naruto glanced around the Starbucks with a small decaf coffee in his hands, on the look for Itachi. He could have just laid his head down until he heard people gasping at the sight of his date, but it would be better mannered if he was waiting politely. He had gotten there about ten minutes early just in case Itachi had decided to show up early as well, but apparently, he was one of those people who were straight-on-the-dot. He chuckled to himself on the irony of his thoughts. '_Straight…'_

He felt a sudden cool wind behind him, shivering in response. He heard a small chuckle and he whipped around, finding Itachi standing right behind him with a small, playful smirk planted on his lips. He checked his cell phone quickly, the numbers flashing a neon red NINE O'CLOCK.

"Good morning, Naruto-_chan_." Itachi greeted as Naruto grinned brightly. "Good morning Itachi-san!" He tried to add the emphasis that made his name sound special, mimicking the way Itachi had done it and getting a raised eyebrow in response. "Please, just call me Itachi." He nodded his head with a smile still intact. Itachi had wanted to say 'Tachi' instead of 'Itachi' but he was going to play it cool for this date…as long as he could. He was expecting to try to cave into the blonde's cuteness and naïve sense sooner or later, but being the Uchiha he was, he knew he could hold out until the end of the day.

"Where are we going Itachi?" Naruto asked as he got up from his seat and met up with Itachi, being about four inches shorter than the raven haired man. He frowned at this, knowing that even though he had come to accept the fact that he was short and his growth spurt had been lost many years ago, but he felt so puny next to Itachi of all people. He matched up with Shikamaru and Gaara now, but he felt almost fragile next to the alabaster skinned beauty.

"You'll have to see when we get there. But first, we're going out walking for a while until we can get a bit of time to pass." Itachi beckoned him forward with a step and his hand moving towards Naruto. He gladly clasped his hand within Itachi's, allowing the Uchiha to take lead until they got to the park, where they sat on a bench, both of them trying to catch their breath. "Can't say I've ever done this before." Naruto laughed airlessly, giving a quick smile to Itachi to let him know he was being playful. He wanted to add on something more to the sentence, but he led it out to be semi normal. "I hope you still have energy for the rest of the day I have planned."

Naruto brightened up, those words lighting up his day already. '_It is a date! We're going to spend all day together_!' The blonde grinned, showing all of his pearly white teeth. Even though the Uchiha's were naturally gifted in learning abilities as well as looks, Itachi couldn't remember the last time he had seen teeth that white. He wondered for a minute if they were naturally that bright, or if it had been the work of his dentist. He felt self conscious, knowing that his teeth were indeed clean and not over-anally white to where it looked bleached, but they didn't have the sparkle that Naruto's did. "Of course I do! I'm just getting started!" Naruto jumped up from the bench and got Itachi's hand by surprise, placing the raven into a small state of shock that quickly died out into anxiety. The blonde pulled him upwards from the bench and spun him around to where he was fully on his feet. "Want to walk?" He asked quickly, ready to take off. Who was Itachi to say no to an adorable face like that? He nodded his head with a questioning expression, wondering if he was just putting on a show or if he was really this energetic.

"Alright Itachi! Do you want to play the Fair Game?" Naruto asked, letting go of his hand to lessen the weirdness level. "How does that game work?" He raised his eyebrow at him, his eyes full of wonder and confusion to what Naruto would say next. "I ask you any question I want to and as a fair token, you are entitled the same! We have to answer the question fully but you can't add onto the question once the person's started speaking. Do you want to play?" He wondered what possessed him to say yes, but nevertheless, he nodded his head. "You can get the first question." Naruto moved his hand outwards to signal Itachi's move.

"Alright then. What is your favorite color?" Typical question but it was just to start off. It would be odd asking something else off base so quickly into the game –not the one they were playing, but the whole dating game itself. "I think I have a tendency to lean towards the color orange more than I intend to. What is your favorite color?" Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Red brings peace to me." He laughed, realizing that half of his wardrobe was red. "What made you want to work at a library?"

"I used to hate books when I was younger. Something happened during that time frame that got me really into reading and since then, I've always felt comfortable in a library. Why do you do what you do? And what do you do by the way?" He laughed, feeling guilty that he forgot where Itachi worked.

"I'm the head of the Uchiha Corp. that was passed down to me from my father. It was blood lining that got where I am, and I can't complain. I do take pride in my work." He smiled, knowing that was true. He loved the office that was full of his friends such as Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu, even though they pissed him off half of the time. He hadn't noticed it until now that Naruto had asked, but he was glad that he wasn't just some workaholic. He enjoyed his work and he loved every moment of it.

"Do you want to stay a librarian?" Itachi piped. "Not really." Naruto chortled waving his hands. "Don't get me wrong, I do love the library, but I want to teach more than I want to serve people books." He explained. "Ah, so you want to be a teacher then?" Itachi glanced over at Naruto as he grinned at his mischievously. "That's two questions I get! And yes, I do want to be a teacher for math probably or even English." He smiled, loving the idea of trying to teach other kids the value of books and see the value of something as tiny as a book. He wanted to help guide children at an early start to help them in their later life, and get a better head start than he had had at the academy. "Fine, fine, ask your two questions." Itachi sighed.

"Alright! Do you think you'll be a business man for the rest of your life and how old are you?"

The raven smirked. Well, he had to give the blonde props on being the first one to start moving into a different conversation they both knew where it was going to end. "Yes, I think I'll be in the business for most of my time and I'm twenty eight." Naruto nodded his head, impressed at the fact that he hadn't even hit his thirties yet and he was already head of the whole corporation. "How old are you, Naruto?" He asked, already knowing it was twenty three.

"I turned twenty three a while ago. When is your birthday?" He shot out the questions and from there, the questions were bullets from a machine riffle.

"June ninth, what about yours?

"October tenth! What's your favorite thing to eat?"

"Rice balls and cabbage. What about you?"

"Any type of ramen! Do you like to read?"

"Very much so when I get a chance. Do you live alone?"

"Mmhmm, I don't have many roommates. Do you live alone?"

"Usually, yes, but my brother is rooming in with me for now."

The questions seemed endless with each man coming up with a newer question each time and the answers so straight forwardly coming out easier than both of them had anticipated. Itachi paused before he wanted to ask the question he had really been wanting to ask. "What is your sexual orientation?"

Naruto paused and looked up at Itachi for a moment. "I'm gay." He smirked, wondering if he would go run and hide now. "What is yours?" Here came the big moment of truth. He would have to spill all the beans right here and now to Naruto or else he knew for a fact that karma had a special way of coming back unexpectedly and uninvited.

"I'm homosexual, but I have to say bisexual in front of my parents to make them happy." Naruto nodded his head, remembering when he had tried to come out of the closet to Gaara and the rest of his friends. He felt nervous, flustered and over all just odd, but he felt so much better when Gaara and some of his friends joined in to say that they didn't want any awkwardness between the group so they had been in the closet as well. Itachi stared at Naruto for the longest time until he looked up at his with his happy, blue eyes. "Thank you for telling me, Itachi. It's really brave of you to come forward like you did." He smiled warmly, placing his hand over Itachi's shoulder. Itachi smiled at him and nodded his head, murmuring a quick thank you.

Itachi's eyes quickly went to his cell phone, revealing it was now eleven. "Damn, we were supposed to leave a bit earlier than this." He murmured, grabbing Naruto's hand from his shoulder and clasping it within his, dragging around the blonde around as if he were a precious rag doll. Itachi nearly ran through the park with Naruto by his side, trying to make his way to the carnival that was in town. He stopped, pausing at his plan. He could just go and get lunch with Naruto now and have fun at the carnival all afternoon. '_The evening sets a better mood, anyhow_.'

"Itachi, where are we going?" Naruto asked with a scared tone, almost afraid of how fast he was moving to keep up with the quick walking demon. He looked down at Naruto, panting almost with sweat drops clinging to his forehead. He must have been in such a rush that he forgot he had someone with him who wasn't up to his speed. He was spoiled in the manner where he could actually run through meetings and Kisame would be there with him, as if his pace was normal. He instantly slowed down, much to Naruto's relief, and gently rubbed away the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

"I'm sorry," He murmured gently against Naruto's blonde hair, making him shiver gently as the raven's hands reached up to his face. "I'm not used to walking." He gave an attempt at a successful sympathetic smile that lasted for only a moment, but it seemed as if it had been forever for both Naruto and Itachi. "Would you like to go get something to eat and sit down for a while?" Itachi asked in a low voice, giving a flash of a grin when Naruto nodded his head yes. At an attempt to match Naruto's pace, Itachi followed him this time, still leading the way to a small restaurant, getting his footsteps to match those of his dates. It wasn't until they got to a small corner café, Naruto started giggle. First, it was a small titter that had intervals, then it erupted into a pandemonium. "Is there something I'm not getting?" Itachi raised his eyebrows, a bit confused to what Naruto found so amusing.

He hiccupped, managing to get his voice in a steady tone that was understandable. "Do you see those those people huddled up in the corner? The one with the weird white hair?" He looked at Itachi, watching his beautiful red eyes wander around the courtside of the café, his eyes lying on the man Naruto had described. "Hmm-hmm?" Itachi hummed, waiting for the blonde's conclusion of finding the man. "He's going out with my step-dad. I'm sorry, but I just found it funny because he always avoids the subject of having a relationship." He chuckled once more, shaking his head. "Hn, I see. The brunette one is your step-father, you said?" Itachi questioned, looking up at Naruto who was bobbing his head up and down. "Can I ask what happened?"

"That's a story for another time. We're here to have fun!" Naruto smiled brightly, the cloudy look in his eyes suddenly vanishing. Itachi nodded his head as a reply, wondering if his story was morbid to the same extent as his. Coming to the thought of that matter, maybe he had better tell Naruto soon about his case before he would read about it in the paper or something else that would occur of the news getting to his blonde before telling him himself.

Itachi led the two somewhere else that was right down the street to the café, a placed called Cornerstones, that supposedly had the best ice cream as well as the freshest sandwiches. If anything was less than satisfactory, he would be suing the minute he got off his date. The couple picked out a booth, sitting across from each other and being greeted by a waitress Naruto knew all too well. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Ino's voice ran straight and clear through both of the men's eardrums. Apparently she had yet to pay mind to his date, Itachi, for she kept on ranting and raving as well as smacking his head with the menu. "You better not tell Sakura anything, you got it?" She growled, as Naruto nodded with a whimper. "Alright then. Oh, Itachi! I didn't see you there for a moment." She laughed nervously as she turned scarlet red. Naruto pouted, giving her an ugly cast as she continued to stare his date up and down. "Ino, keep your eyes on what you're writing." Naruto hissed.

This placed both Itachi and Ino in a small shock. "Naruto, cut it out!" She sang, her eyes deceiving her anger inside. "He loves to play around, you know? He's such a kid." She laughed, slapping the blonde's back, making him wince more than twice. "If you can go ahead and give us a new waiter, we'd be happy." Itachi cleared his throat, his dark, piercing eyes meeting with Ino's. "We're on a date, and we'd like to be alone now, thank you." Itachi casually placed his hand over Naruto's gently, bringing his knuckle up to his lips and kissing them ever so gently, causing Naruto and Ino to blush profusely. She moved towards the back, shaking her head at what she had just seen. Itachi was gay? '_Of all the people, dear God, they took the hottest one out of the Earth and made him __**GAY**__!'_

"T-thank you Tachi-Itachi." Naruto stumbled over his sentence, his hand still being up at the raven's lips. He felt a smirk come on as the corners of his lips rose beneath his fingers. "I like it when you call me Tachi instead of Itachi." He confided with a smooth, seductive voice, causing the blonde to turn even redder. "Do you want me to call you 'Tachi' or 'Itachi'?" Naruto trembled as the smirk rose up. "Tachi is just fine." He kissed his hand once more, releasing it to the table as a new waiter came up to take their order.

"Hello, my name is Suigetsu and I'll be your waiter for today! What can I get for you two gentlemen?" The white haired waiter came up to their table with a pad in hand and his pen ready to write down orders. Itachi's eyes stayed on Naruto, giving him a small smile within his eyes as he spoke to the waiter. "I would like the veggie plate." Suigetsu nodded as he wrote down the order and he turned to Naruto. "I'll have the small sandwich platter, thank you." Naruto smiled at the waiter and then back at Itachi. "Alright, it'll be out in a while." Suigetsu spoke, clearing his throat to get the raven to break his gaze away from the blonde. "Alright, thank you." Itachi merely murmured, almost as if he were brushing off his attention. He could care less for anyone but Naruto at this very moment, and what he hoped would be forever.

"Why did you choose this restaurant?" Naruto wondered aloud, his eyes gazing over the scenery and the new atmosphere he was in. Truth was, Itachi was more of a regular customer here due to the fact that he hated cooking for himself and the fact that he lived lonesome was not much of a help either. The raven shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know; I just did." He wasn't willing to admit to his date just yet that he lived alone and it was almost as ignominious as a widow with twelve cats. "Next time we go out, I get to choose the place. Deal?" He winked, holding out his hand as if to shake. Itachi smirked; they were already making plans for a next date. He was just as estatic as that one to come up but he wanted the rest of the day to savor this date. He knew it would be different from all the rest.

He placed out his hand and shook with the blonde's, watching his blood drop out of his face suddenly and his hand extracted from Itachi's while he blushed profusely. He felt a hand slip from under the table he knew wasn't his that landed on his thigh, venturing out for his hand. Naruto blushed slightly once more, giving the searching hand his, their fingers twining and locking the hands in place, both of them afraid to let go as if it meant the world would separate right there and then.

"Here you go. There's once vegetable platter and a sandwich platter." He placed the correct orders in place. "Did you guys need anything else?" Suigetsu asked smitten, his eyes darting to the hands underneath the table. "No thank you, we're fine." Itachi jerked his head, Suigetsu's face dropping and causing him to sulk as he left the other way back into the kitchen. Both of them dug into their plate with one hand, the other always with their dates.

***

"Are we almost there yet, Itachi?" Naruto piped, feeling queasy from either the sandwich he had just eaten or the fact that he had no idea where Itachi was leading him…blindfolded.

"Almost, just give me a couple more minutes." He could already hear the smile in his voice, one of Itachi's hands clasped within his and the other one holding the blindfold behind Naruto's head intact. _'I swear, that had to be a small blindfold. There is no way my head is that big_.' He groaned within his mind, already thinking of a million ways the date could go wrong already from this flaw.

"How about now?" Naruto grinned, asking about a minute later and hearing Itachi sigh slightly. "No, we are not there yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"Hmmm, now?"

"Nope."

"…is it almost time yet?"

"No, it is not."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand now?"

"Naruto, cut it out."

"Tachi, will you please take off the blindfold, _please_?" Naruto huffed and fell back on Itachi's chest, making the raven jump with surprise. "It's hurting me, Tachi." He whimpered, desperately trying to get the man's attention, making his fingers that were behind his head twitch. "It's about a minute more." He spoke directly as he tried to ignore the handsome blonde that was on him. "_Please_, Tachi?" He breathed out, making Itachi loose his last nerve. Without removing the blindfold, the hand that was behind his head moved towards his chin and pulled the blonde closer to him, claiming the Adonis lips he had seen such a long time ago and doing what he had been dreaming of. His lips were gently touching the blonde's, pressing down a bit more to add to the pressure, then sliding down to suck gently on his lower lip, getting a small moan from Naruto.

He smirked, gently pressing his lips against his once more, then hovering over them as if to tease Naruto. '_I'll be damned if I'm going to be waiting for someone like him_.' Naruto's hands reached over and tangled themselves within Itachi's ink black hair, pulling his lips to come crashing down on his, Naruto returning the favor of running his tongue over his bottom lip and sucking off it gently, then breaking the kiss. Both of the men were smiling, although only Itachi could see Naruto's face. It was then he pulled the blindfold off with a soft smile that he had been wearing proudly and whispered in his ear, "We're here."

***

The day at the amusement park hadn't gone quite as Itachi had planned it out to be, but it was perfect nevertheless. Their hands seemed glued to each other by palm, never letting their grip go from the other, even when on the roller coaster rides and finally to end the day with a smooth lemonade sky as a sunset, the slow ride up the Ferris wheel.

Naruto had been staring at the Uchiha for quite a while, making the raven raise his eyebrows and ask, "What are you looking at?" He already knew it was him, but he wanted to hear the blonde's response. "The sunset, but you know, there's only one thing better than it." Itachi bit and 'hmm'-ed at the statement. "You; you're so beautiful Itachi. In daylight, in the night where you can hardly see anything, and even in sunset, you're gorgeous." Naruto smiled his crooked smile while Itachi chuckled a bit, his chest bouncing from the laughter. "I've heard 'pretty' but never beautiful and gorgeous."

"You should hear it every day."

"Naruto, what about you?"

"Hmm, what about me?" He asked innocently, captivating Itachi's heart once more.

"Never mind, I'll tell you when it's right." Naruto replied with a simple nod, placing his head on Itachi's shoulder, the raven's hands holding up his head and running his fingers through his blonde hair. "I don't think I've ever had as much fun as today. Thank you Naruto." His lips were gently placed over his head, pressing against the golden blonde locks of hair and then his cheek replacing his lips. Naruto sighed, wishing life were like this every day where simple solutions were kisses and this was how love was shown every minute.

* * *

**OMG, totally shonen ai as for right now but that should satisfy your cravings! XD  
I apologize for not updating earlier -I got so sick last weekend- as I had promised but I ended up with some juicy scenes for you guys to munch on!  
I hope you'll come back for my 6th chapter which will probably be a bit longer than this one -it has so much more that needs to be coverere and if you guys didn't get the big hint hint in the previous chapter, you'll get the shocker in the other chapter!  
Thank you for reading and supporting the story! I only hope that you can review it when you're finished even though it hurts to type and you just want to read, read, read XD**

**Thanks everyone and tune in next time in about Friday for the next update!**

**-Evan**


	6. All That Had Just Clicked

**Hello to all!**

**I'm so sorry for delaying this chapter, but I'm afraid they might come a bit slow to the point where it's one update every week on Saturdays. I'm terribly sorry for not being able to get this one out in the open as soon as I had planned but geez, I don't think I've visited my keyboard as frequent and as much as I would like to due to the going out of town business. **

**Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers (you know who you are!) for giving me something to look forward to at the end of every chapter and more motivation to keep writing a new one!**

**

* * *

**

The atmosphere was a bit thick when Naruto went back in on Monday. Gaara was the one alright and seemed in the least disturbed at all of the three, Ino being the uncomfortable one.

Naruto walked in the library almost marching and the joy radiating off of him as a trophy, his grin plastered on his face. "Well, it looks like someone had a good weekend." Gaara glanced over Naruto, who only seemed to grin even wider. Ino glared at him, catching Sakura's attention. "Why do you think he's so happy? He's too stupid to get a girlfriend or a date, so I don't think he could have spent his weekend with a girl." Little had she known, he was right in the sense that it wasn't a girl, but the opposite gender, and to top it all off, Itachi Uchiha. '_How the hell did he get someone like him and I didn't? Honestly, there must be something wrong it Itachi…as perfect as he is._' Her mind went through endless possibilities of how Naruto got Itachi; blackmail, threats, a gun to his head…

"Yes I did!" The blonde chirped jubilantly, nearly floating over to the book shelves and getting everything ready for the day. "What did you do Naruto? Get laid?" Sakura snorted, muttering behind her breath, "As if _that's_ going to happen."

Naruto took in the thought and welcomed in an image of the naked Uchiha, already picturing his body to be better than Adonis and greater than Venus de Milo. His grin spread even wider, almost giving the hint that he might have actually done what Sakura had sneered at. She glanced at him worriedly, her eyes getting wide. "You aren't serious, are you? I mean-Naruto! What are you smiling about!?" She fumed, her embarrassment turning into anger, being quite unhappy as a single woman. "Nothing…" He grinned once more, walking around the library hazily as the girls watched on in jealousy and Gaara wondering off in his thoughts, actually taking in the consideration of Naruto getting lucky for scoring a date and even luckier for scoring something else.

***

"Itachi, this is just plain out creepy. You've been smirking all day and you haven't said anything snide or sarcastic yet." Kisame sighed, his blue eyes running over his weasel of a partner whom was still smirking. He was smiling on the inside, but he wouldn't let anyone else but Naruto see that side of him. If word had gotten out that he smiled even a bit to someone in the company, he would lose his reputation, not that it mattered. Itachi sat at his desk, twiddling with his cuffs and playing back images from his date just yesterday. God, how he wished he could only be there once more, just to be back with Naruto, although he was seeing him again sometime soon…on Wednesday. Great, it seemed so far away from this Monday in the office.

"Itachi, are you even listening to me?" Kisame asked with a hint of anger to his voice. "Of course, you're commenting on my attitude." He sighed, getting up from his desk and pacing around in a circle in his office. "What happened this weekend? I tried reaching you but I kept getting your voice mail. Did something happen that I shouldn't know about?" His blue eyes turned wide, mimicking those of a fish now even more than they originally were. Itachi shrugged his shoulders and shook his head strongly. "I had other plans on Saturday and Sunday that kept me all day. I'm sorry for not getting your calls." '_Although I heard all twenty six of your voice messages whining for me to pick up the phone_,' He finished in his mind.

Kisame paused before continuing on his sentence, afraid where it would land him and what kind of reaction he would get out of the weasel. "Are you seeing someone, Itachi?" The red eyes darted to Kisame, looking him up and down, straight into his eyes as if trying to see some insincerity or a rumor that he had caught wind of. He hesitated before answering, but he loudly replied, "Yes, I am." Kisame's eyes turned even wider than before, his mouth dropping to the floor. He had never heard Itachi be so fond of someone other than his little brother when he had been younger, or even a woman for that matter. He had never had many close friends that knew him enough –he considered himself lucky enough to be his assistant here in the company- to say that they had actually befriended instead of 'allied' Uchiha Itachi. He hadn't ever seen the weasel even glance back at a woman with a slight percent of interest.

"Who is it?" Kisame pressed on for details as the elder Uchiha ran his fingers through his hair then replied, "Uzumaki Naruto."

The blue man stared at him for a whole, trying to remember someone in a meeting with the name Naruto. It sounded so familiar and it rang such a bell, but he couldn't get it to come out of his mind to produce a proper picture. Itachi sighed and eluded. "He was the blonde man that came to pick up the books." He felt his blue eyes grow like air balloons and suddenly pop from all the intensity. He was going out with the blondie?! Sure, everyone considered Itachi handsome from both sexes, but he had never thought it would have been Naruto of all people. Sure, Naruto was pretty cunning himself with that whole blue eyes-blonde hair nailed down and that perfectly tanned skin, but he would have never expected someone like Itachi to go after him. It almost said they were complete differences in their appearance with their clothes, alabaster to sun kissed skin, dark hair and eyes compared to the lightest and almost angelic face, and his straight expressions to Naruto's bubbly smile that never faded.

"I was afraid of that reaction." Itachi sighed, returning back to his desk and sitting still for a moment. "It's not that I don't approve because I mean, you do whatever you want to do Itachi, but I would have never guessed Naruto."

_Oh. Shit._

It had all just clicked inside his tiny blue mind.

Itachi was **gay**.

**GAY!!!**

"Why not with him?" Itachi frowned. Naruto was beyond handsome and he already knew he was a lady/man killer with his beautiful looks and his vivacious persona, but why would it come as a shock to Kisame? "You guys are complete opposites, not to be mean. But if you're going after him, that must mean that he's something special." Kisame laughed as a smirk reappeared on Itachi's lips. They were a bit different, he would have to admit that, but there was one thing he knew they both had in common that was unspoken: their fondness for the other.

***

Naruto found himself back down in the basement, confined once more with his books. The memories came rushing back down to him of all the books he had to finish, being about half-ways done. He was indulging in one of Poe's older books with a leather cover –a definite keeper- and going about halfway through the infamous poem that just about everyone seemed to know: The Raven. He admired the way Poe was able to capture the emotions as if they had been in a straight jacket and even the details of the raven, Nevermore.

He heard a small jingle, making him jump. It was about five, but Itachi didn't come on Mondays; he couldn't. Not unless he was after more from their date…

Naruto jumped up from the dusty pile of books and sprinted up the stairs, only to be disappointed that it hadn't been Itachi. "Ah Sasuke! I haven't seen you since high school!" Sakura mauled the younger Uchiha, causing him to growl. He hadn't changed much from what Naruto remembered, although he did look older but nothing like the beauty he called his brother. He still had hair that spiked up remarkably in the back with his dark bangs in the front with piercing black eyes that still seemed soulless and even haunting as they had back in school, but he had grown out of his stringy body and exchanged it for something a bit more elongated and a bit more muscular.

"Sasuke?" Naruto peeked from the staircase, watching Ino run and tackle the smaller raven as well. "Hn, is Naruto working here, by any chance?" He asked, prying their pink polished fingers off of him. Ino frowned a bit as Sakura was still trying to go at it with Sasuke. "Naruto's here but why do you want to see him?" She inquired, hoping the other darling Uchiha hadn't gone after the empty headed blonde as well. "Why should it matter to you?" The same iciness was in his voice, another thing that hadn't changed.

"Yo teme!" Naruto came out of the stair case, much to both of the girl's disapproval. "Dobe, you haven't changed much." A faint smirk came onto Sasuke's face, making both of the girls frown. "What are you doing here? You haven't come down to visit for how long and then you just drop by?" He raised his eyebrow, making Sasuke smirk even more prominently. "Like I know where you work. What about you? You haven't shown up to any of the school reunions." He replied smoothly.

"Neither do you! Like you would be caught at one of those because you're an- " He caught his words right there. He couldn't say anything bad about the whole Uchiha clan just to get back at Sasuke because it would reflect on Itachi too. He had almost forgotten they were brothers. "Because I'm a what, dobe?" He nodded his head upwards as if to tease Naruto while the blonde merely shook his head. "Never mind, forget I said it at all."

Sasuke frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. Had the blonde actually done some growing up since he had last saw him? He had certainly grown out of his body and grew up to a height that was less than an inch shorter than Sasuke himself, his body morphing into something even more muscular and leaner than Sasuke's, making him almost jealous. He couldn't believe how much Naruto had grown into looking more like a man rather than the little boy he had known in high school. He must have hit it spurt after he graduated.

"Can you get off shift for a while so we can go somewhere and talk?" Sasuke asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Will you guys be alright without me for half an hour?" '_Damn, he's already giving me a time _limit.' Sasuke growled.

"We're fine anyways. Go on." Gaara shooed the blonde, knowing he would be perfectly safe with the emo kid of the century over there. Sasuke couldn't do any harm to Naruto anyways, so if he tried something, he would expect Itachi to fly in with a red cape and a big S in the middle of his chest to carry Naruto away.

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto smile at the redhead gratefully for being the kind. He went behind the counter to get his black sweater with an orange and red swirl in the back to show he wasn't going to be back until tomorrow, snatching his keys as well, leaving out the door with Sasuke holding it open for him. "Alright, what do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, placing his keys within his pocket securely, hooking on the chain to his belt buckle on his jeans. "What makes you think I want anything from you?" He scoffed.

Those hypnotizing blue eyes of Naruto's went deeper into Sasuke's midnight ones, as if trying to get the great Uchiha to whimper and subside, which Sasuke eventually did. "I wanted to come by and say hi." He mumbled, acting even more pathetic than he had planned on looking when he was actually going to tell him why he was there at the library. "What brought that up all of a sudden?" Naruto asked, daring to look over at the embarrassed Uchiha. He growled, murmuring out, "I don't know," even though he did. Sasuke's thought rushed to why Itachi had brought up Naruto in the first place. He was fine having a different boyfriend every day at the expense of his frustration in bed, but ever since his brother had said that blonde's name, he hadn't wanted to forget him for some reason. It was as if Naruto was there to stay and there was no way of making him leave. As much as Sasuke had tried to pry his image out of his mind, every time in bed with a man, he would be shouting Naruto's name and watching his face squirm under him instead of the other person.

He had no intention of telling Naruto that though.

"Well, then what did you want to talk about?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in suspicion, already feeling guilty and so unclean, as if he were cheating on his Tachi. He wanted to leave Sasuke as quickly as possible, wanting to get to calling Itachi and hearing his voice over the phone, or even seeing his beautiful self. He didn't want to settle for the younger and shorter version of Itachi; he wanted the real deal already. "I just wanted to catch up for a while, unless you're busy." He jerked his head in the direction of the library. He could have just ran out on Sasuke right then and there and probably never had to see him again, except for when Itachi felt like introducing him to his little brother again.

"I have time." Naruto nodded his head, following Sasuke as he lead them into a small coffee shop, the one he had seen Iruka and Kakashi sitting at on his date with Itachi yesterday. He walked by the same place, feeling a small smile spreading on his lips, making Sasuke curious, but at the same time, amazed. He was fixated and tongue tied with the blonde's smile, having such a powerful effect on the smaller raven. '_When did he get his attractive_?'

Sasuke picked out a table towards the back, giving Naruto an uneasy feeling in his stomach to the point where his hunger and every other sign that made him the hyper, blonde that Itachi loved into someone more solemn and serious stricken.

"Hi! What can I get for you two today?" A new waitress came up and greeted them, her eyes fixed on Sasuke. "A coffee please. Dark." His dark eyes gazed over at Naruto who sat there, fiddling with his utensils, as the waitress sighed. "Nothing for me, thank you." He lifted up his head and gave a small smile, making her heart melt as she floated back to the kitchen for Sasuke's coffee. "You're not hungry?" Sasuke questioned. "I've never known you to turn down free food." Naruto simply shook his head.

"What did you do after high school? I never heard from you or anyone else again." Sasuke questioned, his hands clasped perfectly together on the table. "I stayed here and I went to college a couple of times and now I'm working at the library because of Jiraya. What's your story?" Naruto went through the last couple years as if they had passed in seconds, leaving Sasuke in a small state of awe. "I went traveling around and I got down into working in the Uchiha Corporation as a Vice." He nodded his head as if it had been nothing. "Where did you travel to?"

"Under the corp. supervision for tutorials and internships to places like New York and part of Europe." Sasuke answered the question as if everyone had been to where he had on a daily basis. "That must have been great." Naruto nodded his head in approval, feeling a bit down over the fact that he hadn't gotten out of Japan yet.

"So you've been at Uchiha Corp. since then?" Naruto pressed on for a conversation, feeling the awkwardness set in between the two. "Yeah, just about." Sasuke nodded his head. '_That's where Tachi works. That means that Sasuke is under Tachi's rank…Bastard. That's what he gets for being so damn stuck up_.'

"Then you work with Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked innocently, Sasuke's calm expression turning into a twisted scowl. "Yes. What about it?" He managed to say through clenched teeth. He hated the fact that he was forced to work under his brother, although a bit of dirty playing should help him get ahead in the game. After all, the scales were already tipping in Sasuke's favor so it shouldn't be much longer until he was the head of the Uchiha Corporation…

"Nothing, just a thought." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as the waitress brought Sasuke's coffee. "Is that all, sir?" She asked with the upmost politeness, not for the tip or because of her job but because she was after the younger Uchiha. "No, thank you."

"If you need anything else, let me know." She winked, leaving Sasuke frowning.

"Looks like you're still the charmer nowadays." Naruto smiled, causing Sasuke to shake his head. "I'm gay; I don't go for girls anymore."

Naruto fell out of his chair slightly, his coolness dropping to panicking and shock. When had Sasuke turned gay? Or when had he realized it? '_Oh dear Kami…'_

"When was this?" His eyebrows raised in question. Sasuke gave a smirk, answering, "High school. I didn't go out until after though."

'_I wanna leave now. Oh dear Kami, just take me out of here nowwwwwww_!'

"Do you have something against gays, Naruto?" Sasuke leaned in, making the blonde jump up and straight up into his chair. "No! Of course not! I have nothing against you or anyone else for that matter." He hushed down quickly right after yelling out the first two sentences, attracting even more attention than he needed. "Are you sure? You seem surprised." He smirked once more.

"Because you're blunt; you say it as if it's nothing." Naruto rolled his blue eyes, turning Sasuke on in the slightest. "I need to go now, it's getting late." Naruto crossed his arms, rising from the chair as Sasuke stirred his coffee, a bit surprised at the motion. They had only been there for about ten to fifteen minutes anyways and just a while ago he was asking permission to leave? Sasuke nodded his head and got up, leaving his neglected coffee on the table and getting up with Naruto.

They both walked to the library in silence, the quiet bothering Sasuke deeply only because he wanted to stir up more trouble with the blonde that he had intented to, but obviously, coming out of the closet to him was just as much as a satisfaction as he was going to get, for today anyways.

***

Itachi sat quietly in his apartment, enjoying the golden silence he hadn't received since his little brother had moved in with him. He laid his head back on the couch, only to hear a creak of the door opening and suddenly slamming just as he was about to close his eyes. He grumbled, getting his head up to meet eye to eye with his frustrated looking brother, his hair a mess, looking as if he had made unworthy spikes in the front of his head instead of the back and his eyes giving away his anger.

" Aren't you going to ask why I look like shit?" Sasuke asked. Itachi merely shook his head, not wanting to give his brother the pleasure of his attention after his traffic ticket stunt, even though it landed him in a pretty good place. "Fine." He hissed, running back into his room with a slam of the door to announce to Itachi that he was officially pissed off. Itachi smirked, whipping out his cell phone and dialing in a freshly memorized number.

After three rings the caller finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Naru." A smile was heard through the phone, making both men grin.

Just like that, Naruto's worries about Sasuke were gone and Itachi's with work, only focusing on the other person on the end of the line.

* * *

**Well, I guess you can see where the story is going to go from here so all that's left is the words!  
Thanks for tuning in and please review! You don't know how much it'll mean to me  
:) **


	7. I Mean to Keep My Promises

**

* * *

**

Authors Note:

Alright, this was the dragging chapter for me! It wasn't the fact that I'm getting bored with it, but for some reason or the next, I thought it would be fun to get manicured nails so here I am with really pretty nails, totally disabled from the keyboard! XD Lame, I know so go sue me! :P

I laughed a bit with this chapter because the characters are showing out their true colors more and you can't help but to fall in love with Gaara in this chapter! XD

Anyways, I might be a little late with the next chapter because my parents are insisting on going out of town this week, which means hardly any time for writing! I know, it's gonna kill me to be away from my laptop and yaoi for a week!

**Thanks for reading guys! I love reviewers so you should know what to do by now ;)**

**PS: **It was brought to my attention that in the last chapter, the color of Kisame's eyes is a complete mystery and it is believed to be white rather than blue! Sorry guys! XD

* * *

Both of the raven headed Uchihas were up to a good start in the morning. Itachi rolled around in bed for a moment, then the worries of the day had hit him. Thank goodness it was Friday, meaning today he was able to see Naruto once again and then Saturday would be their date –Naruto was closing down the shop and gave everyone notice that he wouldn't open it on Saturdays or Sundays again without Itachi, although he excluded the last part of the sentence. He showered and dressed quickly, picking out a blood red tie that matched his eyes, although he seemed compelled to wear the bright orange one his mother had bought for him, just for Naruto.

His mother…

He knew he would have to tell Naruto soon enough about the court incident and explain everything to him, but he only wanted to buy more time so he wouldn't have to worry about upsetting his angelic blonde. He wished it were so simple to the fact where he could run away and leave the company behind to his brother without a care, but life didn't work that way unfortunately. He would have to tell Naruto about it soon, but when was the right time?

The weasel walked out of his room, finding a still ruffled Sasuke sitting on the couch with his hands running through his hair. He noted that his brother's usually flawless looks were tarnished by the dark circles embedded under his eyes. "No sleep?" Itachi mused with a small smirk.

"Why the hell do you care?" He snapped, lashing out on his brother, being his fault for bringing up the blonde's name. "I don't." He chuckled airlessly and unamused, his eyes scanning and getting a bagel for breakfast and then going out towards the door. "I blame you for this, I hope you know." He scowled as he felt like giving up the game and letting his brother take home the victory. "And why is that?" Itachi played on with his brother.

"You're the one who mentioned his name. Ever since then, he's been on my mind."

Itachi froze for a moment, carefully recalling the conversations he had had with Sasuke. "Whose name?" He asked with a dreaded fear.

"Naruto. The blonde one." He confirmed his fear.

'_Shit.'_

"What about Mr. Uzumaki?" He wanted to try to sound as formal as ever. If Sasuke even knew that Naruto knew him, he would use everything against him for the blonde's sake of a sick and twisted revenge.

"I went to go see him yesterday and I screwed up. I'm trying again on Saturday though." Sasuke got up and went through the kitchen and started roaming through the cupboards for food. 'Saturday_? If I say something now, all hell would break loose_.' Itachi analyzed every aspect of what could go wrong and trying to find a loophole in what seemed in an impossible five minutes.

"Why Saturday?" Itachi popped a safe question. Sasuke turned around with a perverse smirk. "Saturday's are my **fuck **days."

All hell broke loose. Not with Sasuke of course, but with the last statement that broke off Itachi. At that very moment, he could care less how much he loved his brother and how much he cared for him, but he would not stand there and listen to his plans on touching_ his_ blonde.

"You can't see him on Saturday." Itachi's eyes narrowed, his composure turning even more Uchiha-like than he had been in the past few days. "And why can't I? I'm twenty four, making me a legal adult." Sasuke raised his eyebrow, questioning his brother's sudden defense towards the blonde. What did he care who he messed around with? It's not like they stayed with him for a long time anyways.

"I'm dating Naruto." Itachi stated blandly, making Sasuke blink a couple of times. "You're dating him? Since when do you date?" Sasuke laughed, shrugging off his brother's words. '_What a lame prank to try to get back at me with_.'

"Now. I'm dating him which makes him off limits to _you_. I'm serious Sasuke." Itachi's voice hardened to the point where it made Sasuke stop and consider what his brother had said. "You are serious, aren't you? You're dating Naruto?" His eyes widened in question, awaiting the answer from his brother, replying with a simple nod and his eyes still guarded and sharp. "When were you planning on telling me this?" Sasuke asked, almost too coolly. "I don't know about your dates, so I figured it was even."

'_Touché_.'

"When did you start caring about who I brought home?"

"I care when it's my date. When did you start caring about mine?"

He knew his brother was winning but he wouldn't let him have the last word of this argument. "I'm going to get him on Saturday anyways." '_Even if it kills me_,' he finished in his head. "I highly doubt that." He smirked, turning around to leave for the door, Sasuke about to open his mouth to throw back another snide remark when it slammed shut to Itachi's satisfaction. His malicious smile deepened as he felt he had the energy to walk downstairs and meet Kisame within the car that was waiting for him outside of his apartment complex.

"What took you so long? We have a meeting across town in twenty minutes." Kisame informed, only making Itachi's smirk grow even wider. "Then we better hurry."

***

Naruto walked in just as bubbly as yesterday, making both of the girls worried. He and Gaara were always up in a corner talking about something they obviously didn't want the platinum blonde and the pink haired women to know about, which only brought on more suspicion to their attention.

"Hey Ino, you don't think they're dating, do you?" She waved her manicured nails at Naruto and Gaara, stacking up a new pile of books they had received in shipment yesterday on the shelves. "Of course not! Gaara's totally straight." Ino nodded her head, Sakura joining in as if it had been obvious. "I saw Naruto and Itachi together on Sunday at the restaurant a bit away from here. They looked like they were totally dating, but I mean, Itachi can't be gay. We all know Naruto is for a fact, but there is hardly anyone else that goes his direction so he can't possibly be dating." Ino shook her head, trying to reassure herself that it was all just a coincidence that the blonde and the older raven meet up at the small café for a meeting or something along those lines, making any excuse possible but anything but a date.

Sakura looked at her in shock, not wanting to even believe that a guy like Naruto was able to score Itachi, even talk to him normally, before her. "You're lying." She huffed, quickly talking herself out of it before she let the blonde get the best of her. "No really! I totally saw them together!" Ino said a bit too loudly, catching Gaara's attention almost immediately. He had already known what they were whispering about, although if they were going to start with this crap in front of Naruto, he would have his two cents in.

"Start with that talk now and watch what happens." Gaara murmured in a dangerous tone, making the girls slowly turn their heads and take in Gaara's warning. "Are you threatening us?" Ino scoffed, Sakura tugging at her shirt as an attempt to beg her to let it go. "Yes I am. Say anything to Naruto and you'll pay the price." His tone went down even deeper, his eyes occasionally glazing over to Naruto to make sure his ears hadn't caught a whisper. "I mean to keep my promises."

Ino rolled her eyes, throwing her long, blonde hair in Gaara's face. "Whatever; like I wanted to tell him anyways. Besides, he already knows that he saw me there, I mean, I was his waitress for a minute and then Ita-Naruto was complaining so they moved someone else on their table." Inside, it was the fact that Gaara had even talked to her that made a strange tingling sensation run down her spine, sending off a bad aura. She wouldn't even mention it again to herself at this rate.

The redhead simply nodded and moved along, satisfied as well as proud of the fact that he had managed to do something for his blonde friend, who was smiling and happily singing off-key to his iPod as he re-shelved books. He hadn't seen the blonde this happy since they had started dating, and even though he was a naturally bubbly person with a everlasting grin, seeing him in this state was much more pleasing and lightening. He wished as much happiness for the blonde as he had wished for him when they had broken up and Gaara had gotten together with Lee. He felt guilty at first that he wasn't dating and he hadn't found anyone for the longest time, but now seeing him in this mood brought back memories and even more smiles.

Of course, not to Gaara's face externally but inside where it was safe from gawking strangers.

***later that afternoon***

Sakura and Ino had already left for the day –thank goodness- leaving the two boys to finish up the remainder of the work, slightly slacking off knowing that Itachi was coming later now and he hated it when they finished everything, going on a rampage and insisting that he goes through every book on the shelves before he left to make sure that they needed to be mended or dusted or anything else ridiculous that not even the booklover Naruto would do.

At exactly eight, the bell that was attached to the door rang proudly, leaving Naruto anxious that it wasn't a lonely teenager looking to spend their night buried within the pages of the morbidly depressing book, but the man he had been looking forward to seeing all day.

Much to Naruto's relief, it had been Itachi, walking in with his coat slung over his shoulder and his tie hanging off just slightly with his hair tied back in a red ribbon ponytail that seemed a bit out of place with strands of hair out of it, although it suited the Uchiha's look, only complimenting his face and the rest of his body, making Naruto grin in the slightest when he saw him.

As much as he had been looking forward to seeing his bubbly blonde all day, he was dreading the day. It was tomorrow where he would ask him out for another date, but it would be to break the news on him. He wanted to get it to Naruto was quickly as possible before Sasuke had his chance to weasel his way through his relationship he had been building with Naruto. Even though it had been about two weeks, they still had been at the tips of their toes with each other, giving each kiss a considerate thought and a gentle ring that made the other one begging for more.

"About time." Naruto smirked, making Itachi smile. He had never seen him try to pull of the Uchiha smirk yet, and as far as it was going, it wasn't working for his devious smirk broke apart into a silly, crooked grin that suited him much more than Itachi's expression. Itachi moved up to Naruto at the front desk, cupping his cheek in one hand, running it down slightly to the point where his fingers reached a portion of his chin and the other half of his hand on his whisker stained cheek. "Sorry for making you wait." He murmured, pressing his lips gently against his forehead, making Naruto whimper a bit, breaking his poker face.

He grinned as Naruto pulled him down a bit lower to place his greedy lips upon the Uchiha's, gently rolling his tongue onto the alabaster lips, making Itachi give out a soft, quick moan, quickly remembering that they were within the public eye. He could care less if they were loud and proud about being gay in the middle of Madison Square Garden, but he was brought up with manners, giving courtesy to the rest of the people.

"Are you going to kiss all night or are we getting to work?" Gaara chucked, making them break their kiss and look into the green eyes. "I'm going to take off now, just to let you know." He smirked, glancing back at the out of breath Uchiha and the angsty Naruto. "Night Gaara!" The blonde waved enthusiastically, giving his attention back to the Uchiha the moment the redhead walked out the door with a short wave.

"Do you want to go out again tomorrow?" Itachi asked before either one of them would tackle the other to the floor, pretty sure those were the thoughts running through the blonde's mind at the moment. "Sure! Where do you want to go?" They had had little coffee dates here and there, but he had been waiting for another date like the amusement park day, even though he cherished the moments he spent with him. "I want to sit you down and talk to you then. I have something important to tell you." Itachi spoke as gently as possible, trying to make it seem as if it was something minor, nevertheless causing some discomfort and question in Naruto's eyes. "Just tell me now. I'm all ears." He smiled gently, laughing a bit nervously.

"I wanted to save it for Saturday for a reason. I don't want this to change anything between us, but I'm sure it will anyways." '_I wanted to wait for Saturday to know I still had the night with you, knowing that you would go to sleep dreaming of me and I of you at least until the horrible news of tomorrow._' He finished within his head. If he waited until Saturday, it would take Naruto away from Sasuke and buy him more time now from his news. Naruto looked at him with worried and concerned eyes, making Itachi's soften. "I promise I'll take it in as much as I can. It won't affect our relationship." Naruto shook his head, putting on a brave front. He moved from the front desk, pulling out two chairs and meeting Itachi on the other side of the desk. "Pinkie promise." Naruto held out his smaller tanned finger up to Itachi, making him laugh for a moment, wrapping his around the blonde's. Naruto took in his hand, nodding his head as to signal Itachi.

"This was before I met you, Naruto. I'm being convicted for a murder of both my parents, being the main suspect. The trail is still running and the only reason I'm not in prison right now is because they have no evidence on me." He paused, looking back into Naruto's blue eyes, watching him carefully. "I didn't do it, Naruto. I swear I didn't." The blonde nodded his head, obviously agreeing with the Uchiha. "I haven't known you for a long time, but I can believe that you wouldn't do something like that." Itachi gave a small smile, Naruto returning it. "I told you it wouldn't change anything." He smiled.

Inside, the blonde's thought were bubbling, debating on if Itachi had done what he swore he didn't. There was obviously a good reason for the fact that he never brought up his family too much –Naruto didn't like the tender subject of his parent's death as well- so it was understandable, he had never shown hostility around the blonde, but then again it was because they were dating. He wouldn't allow it barrier his growing feelings for the Uchiha though, he had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

"Thank you, Naruto." The weasel said thankfully, grateful that he would wake up in the morning and know he was still dating Naruto positively. With that, Naruto plunged into his arms, their arms entwined around each other's bodies and filling the space between their chests. Itachi's hands got tangled within the blonde, one running through his blonde mess of hair and the other one tightly wrapped around his back. Naruto was playing with a strand of the raven's hair, believing it was silk rather than hair itself.

"Are we still going out tomorrow?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence between them, making Itachi chuckle. "Yes, anywhere you want to go." He laid his head over the blonde's, feeling his smooth hair against his cheek. "Hmm, what about to a bar or something? Not to go get drunk or anything, but for us and our friends to meet." Naruto looked up at the raven, wondering if it was too soon to be meeting his friends. The weasel merely nodded his head, taking in the idea. "That seems like a good idea. We'll have to go eat somewhere before though if we want to survive the night."

"I was just about to say the same." He grinned wildly, already knowing that their friends would click faster than they thought.

Just then, the bell rang unexpectedly. 'Damn, I forgot to put the sign up.' The blonde sighed as he moved towards the door to announce it was nine and they were closed. He was surprised just as he was halfway across the room, finding the smaller Uchiha poking his head out from the corner. The first person he eyed was his brother across the room with an expressionless face and then darting to Naruto who stood there in stagger. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing here? We're closed already." Naruto managed to get the words out of his choked throat, remembering his snide comments from their last encounter.

"Whatever. I need to talk to you, dobe." Sasuke grunted, giving his older brother a snarl. Itachi got up from his chair smoothly, placing his hands over Naruto's shoulders. "I'm with Naruto right now, if you don't mind. I'll see you at home, Sasuke." He moved the blonde, turning him around towards the desk and placed him back down in his chair, making the blonde look up at him with curious eyes as to why he was taking this so lightly and with a smile of all things. Sasuke grunted once more, giving up the fight before his brother or Naruto started something he didn't want. He had wanted to stay, but just to show what he was willing to give and talk to Naruto tomorrow, still pretty shaken up from their last meeting.

"What was that about?" Naruto stared up curiously at Itachi, only getting a shake of his head as a response. His eyes glanced over at the clock, revealing that it had been a well half hour over nine. He wondered if Naruto really knew or if he had not been taught to read the time in grade school.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Itachi asked as Naruto sat in silence for a moment, snapping out of his daze and blinking at his Tachi a couple of times. "What?"

"Did you want me to walk you home?" He laughed this time, being unable to resist the adorableness of his face. A slow grin spread over his lips, the blonde head bobbing up and down. "Where do you live, Tachi?" Naruto asked as they started cleaning up and getting the library ready to shut down. "Up town somewhere. It's a busy apartment complex but it had a good view and it's affordable." He nodded his head, adding in the fact that it was five minutes away from work. "Where do you live?" He asked, sliding his hand into Naruto's, giving a gentle squeeze. "About ten minutes from here in walking distance." He smiled. "It's an apartment too, and it's not as pretty as the others, but its home." He grinned. Itachi's mind started to wander slightly, assuming it wasn't as bad as Naruto was probably trying to make it out to be but then again, he hadn't known the blonde to be very exaggerative.

They walked hand in hand for about half an hour –not that Naruto had lied about how long it took to get to his apartments, but because Itachi and he insisted on taking some "shortcuts" when they had the opportunity. Their conversation had taken a turn for the best, consisting of other facts the other hadn't known and different topics. Itachi felt he had rambled on when he talked about his life with Sasuke and at work, giving Naruto a brief yet exciting summary on his friends which consisted of a pyromaniacal bomber, a puppeteer, a blue tanned man strongly resembling a fish, a swearing man he could have sworn was a cross dresser and his boyfriend. Naruto did the same, filling him in on the Hyuugas, Gaara, Lee and others he was afraid to mention to scare away Tachi. Their conversation came to an end, both of them slightly pausing as Naruto came to a stop.

"Is this it?" Itachi asked, hoping it truly wasn't to buy more time with his blonde. Naruto nodded, seeming just as sad as Itachi was. The red eyes looked around, taking in the sight of a pretty good apartment complex, his eyes lingering over the one with the balcony. "That one's mine. I got a pretty good deal on it." Naruto grinned, obviously proud of himself. Itachi couldn't help but smile softy at his enthusiasm, hoping he saw him more like this when they were going to have their date tomorrow. _'Oh shit. Tomorrow_.'

"Naruto, can I ask you for a favor?" Itachi asked out suddenly, almost startling the blonde. He nodded his head rather quickly, waiting to see what his request was anxiously. "Sasuke might be bothering you tomorrow, which is my fault really. Can we meet up earlier than planned?" He hated the fact that he sounded like a possessive little girl, but it would have to wait. The Uchiha's were naturally possessive on what they believed to be theirs, including his little brother Sasuke.

A big grin broke out on the tanned face. He loved having time with Itachi so a few more hours would just make his day even more, the cherry being not having to deal with the frisky Sasuke. The last thing he wanted was another reunion that would come too soon with that man. He was already driving him crazy, as cool-looking as he was and seemed, he already had a bad feeling about that parrot butt-haired man.

"I don't mind." He laughed gently, watching the weasel's face intently and waiting for the smile to press down on his lips. He dove down with his grace and placed his lips gently against Naruto's forehead, making him smile even more so. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. What time?" He didn't fear anything at the moment, only waiting for Naruto's response to know he would be safe from the clutches of his brother. "Is six alright?" He winced, knowing his night would have to end right there if he even planned on getting out of bed at six. "That sounds good. I'll be here with breakfast waiting." He took his weight off of Naruto, looking at him a good while before giving a soft smile and saying, "Good night, Naru." He was just about to head off into the path that they had just taken when Naruto had disabled himself from the sudden paralysis Itachi had brought on.

"Tachi!"

He spun around curiously, looking at the now impatient and almost furious blonde that reminded him of Sasuke when he was smaller and he hadn't gotten his way with his mother. Naruto marched up to Itachi and pulled on his collar, brining him down with a smile as their lips pressed against each other's gently at first, Itachi's tongue rolling over his lips gently to get a gentle moan from Naruto, going in deeper and the sensation turning into a crushing feeling. The blonde willingly opened his lips, allowing his snake-like tongue to slip through, their own tongues clashing and battling for dominance, only for Itachi to win.

A burning sensation brought them even closer together, their bodies pressing against the others to enclose the space left between them two until there was none. Itachi gently broke away from Naruto, already knowing where the kiss would lead them, and even though it didn't sound at all bad at the moment, there would be hell to pay when Sasuke came knocking the next morning. It didn't take an Uchiha to figure that one out.

Naruto, slightly out of breath, smiled yet again. "You almost forgot my goodnight kiss." Itachi chuckled, pulling him into his arms and placing his head on his chest. "I'm sorry." He apologized, closing his eyes and wishing that the cruel reality of the word 'tomorrow' would fade away into something to where it was imaginary or unheard of. "Goodnight, Naru." He crashed his lips against the blonde's once more, giving him a quick peck and lifting up once more to turn away as Naruto replied, "Goodnight, Tachi." He couldn't help but smile at the sound of his knick name and how childish it sounded coming from anyone else but straight from Naruto, it was something he yearned for instead of Itachi.

***

Just as if he were an impatient housewife, Sasuke was pacing around the living room in the dark of his brother's apartment, glaring at the door every five seconds, waiting for his brother to walk through with that smug look on his face. He had stormed out of the library just two hours ago and his brother was still nowhere to be found or heard of. He had dialed his phone twice, but there was nothing but the woman's voice serving as an operator to announce Itachi was unavailable.

He walked through and through a couple more times, perking up when he heard the door open and the light from the hallway shine through. Itachi looked a bit worn out, but nevertheless, like he had had a good afternoon with Naruto. He didn't have the engery or the will to ask where he was or what he was doing, already knowing the answer without having to use anything of his that his Uchiha bloodline had passed down to him.

"I'm telling him about how you killed our parents tomorrow." Sasuke watched his brother freeze for a moment, only to turn and look at him with his signature glare. "Try it." He didn't believe his brother was low enough to go through the trouble to actually go and hide or capture Naruto in the wee hours of the morning, so he feared he had nothing to lose.

It had been an unsuccessful evening, seeing as how after he had walked out of the library, his daily "job" hadn't done anything for him in the sense where he actually saw the man instead of Naruto. He still had images of the blonde in his head and he would be damned if he was going to allow it to stay that way.

* * *

**I bet you were expecting something else, huh? Sorry, but the whole point of cliffhangers and the slow chapters is for the anxiety of the next one! I'm sorry for posting up late –my computer is being retarded along with my internet- but nevertheless, here and long the chapter is here! I would love to thank everyone reading and my loyal reviewers (Evil Popcorn) for giving me something new to look forward to as well as the inspiration to keep on writing for the next chapter!**

**Thanks you guys! Tune in again next week for the next chapter on Saturday :) **


	8. The Pain in the Ass & Shakespeare Plays

**Author's Note: **Ah! It took me so long to get through this chapter! The only reason was I was so compelled to write so many lemons in here in like every scene –you'! Well, that and this whole weekend, they hauled me away from my writing utensils –my precious laptop- and I just got it back on Wednesday! The horror, right? I was appalled that I wasn't able to write for such a long time so everything may be coming out a bit un-smoothly as I had planned it out to be! To make up for such a time skip, I made it a suuuper long chapter so enjoy guys!

* * *

The sun hadn't even thought of getting up when Itachi opened his natural red eyes, flashing towards the alarm clock, revealing it was three in the morning. He rolled over to get up off his bed quietly, the room echoing only silence as he slipped on a dark red button down shirt with a pair of black pants, throwing his long hair back into a usual ponytail with the ribbon. He threw on a pair of shoes he had worn yesterday and grabbed his wallet, placing it with care within his pocket. He slipped out of the room as if it had been a normal day, without the time change of course. His eyes saw through the cracks on Sasuke's door, watching his brother fumble with the sheets and mumbling incoherently. He smirked, moving out the front door and closing it cautiously, his little brother still rumbling around in his bed without a clue.

As promised, he had stopped and gotten Naruto a breakfast sandwich from a bakery that gave him weird looks for being in their store at four thirty in the morning. On the other side of town, Naruto was still groggily looking through the trash can for clothes, wondering why everything in his closet had turned into mush. It took him a while to realize where he actually was in the trashcan instead of his clean clothes basket. He showered quickly to remove the smell, the cold water waking him up in an instant, earning a howl when the icy water hit his skin. It was exactly five when Naruto had already gotten out of the shower and had dressed in a black t-shirt with jeans, attempting to get his golden hair up into spikes while some strands hung loosely around his face and in the back. He groaned, trying to get his hair to work with him and finally giving up when he saw his hair wasn't going to be tamed any time soon. He worked his way through his room, trying to pick up dirty dishes that were from last night, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper and trying to dust around, as if to impress Itachi. Usually, his house was cleaner than the state it was now, although the thought that Itachi was coming over the next day had slipped his mind.

He was used to waking up at ten in the morning, maybe nine or eight if he was lucky. The fact that he was even functioning at five was a good yet strange sign. He threw himself on his couch, resting his head and trying in desperate attempts not to close his eyes. Once they were down, they weren't opening for any time soon. He was pugnacious against the sleepiness that was overcoming him, his eyes slowly and gently crashing down; leaving him sleeping sprawled out on the couch.

***

Itachi knocked gently on the door, finding his way upwards in the apartment complex, finding it actually rather clean and neat inside instead of something ratty Naruto had described. He stood still for about a moment, knocking once more before his curiosity got the best of him. He wondered to himself if Sasuke had known about this all along and he had actually beat his brother to the chase while he was grabbing breakfast for the blonde. He shook his head, knowing he was just letting the worst possibilities getting the best of him. He placed his hand hesitantly on the doorknob and turned it, surprised to find that it was unlocked. He stepped in, finding himself in one of the cleanest apartments he had seen in a while. His was naturally sterile and spotless all the way around from the corners of the room, but it was surprising that he had found someone else who had done so as well as he.

His eyes scanned around the room, noticing everything from the living room to the kitchen from his spot, appreciating the fact that his walls were a pearl color with black couches pushed against the walls with hanging artwork that complimented the room. He smirked, knowing the blonde had won as far as interior decorating had gone with the pictures and the wall color. Itachi had everything in the shades of blacks, reds and whites.

He walked around the room for a moment, noticing blonde hair popping out from the couch. He approached the couch, finding Naruto sleeping soundly and peacefully already dressed and seeming ready to go somewhere. He chuckled gently, kneeling down and placing the bag on the table beside him. He sat down on the floor, watching the blonde's face in the serene of his home. His fingers reached out to brush a strand of hair that was in his face behind his ear, causing the blonde to stir a bit. His lips pressed a smile, watching him fidget around shortly with a short mumble of words, only to fall back into the same position. He leaned in, tangling his fingers in his hair and stroking it gently, his hand moving down to his cheek, his fingers outlining the small whisker like marks. Naruto blinked opened his bright blue eyes, falling straight on Itachi. He blinked a couple more times, his face flushing red with realization. "I'm so sorry! I was just lying down and then-" He sighed, watching the raven smirk gently down at him. "It's alright. It was too much to ask you to wake up so early on a Saturday." Obviously the blonde was a late sleeper, which was something he looked forward to. The last time he had slept in early was when he was a child, managing to stay up straight for three days, crashing harshly the fourth day.

Naruto was about to sit up when Itachi's hand pressed on his chest lightly, almost pushing him back down to the couch. "Sleep for a little while more; don't worry." He spoke gently, his voice being so smooth and placid to where it lulled his eyes to almost close. "What are you going to do?" The blonde murmured, fighting against the sleep in his eyes that was compelling them to shut down once more. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be here, waiting for you to wake up." He shook his head and made an attempt to pout while Itachi smiled. His fingers went back to tracing the whisker marks on his cheek, soothing the blonde a bit but he still refused to close his eyes. His hand moved up to stroking his hair, causing Naruto to flinch at the change but accepted it as quickly, his eyes closing slightly by the second until they were closed shut.

He continued to run his fingers through his hair even as he was assured that the blonde was in a deep sleep. '_Such a shame we couldn't spend the day the way I wanted_,' He sighed, glancing over at the blonde. He smiled gently once more, '_but this was well worth it_.' He rose up from the floor, stretching a bit before getting the bag he had brought and placed it on the kitchen table. He patrolled around the house, taking a peek into the different rooms, curious to what his room looked like. He stepped within the room, gazing around. He was intoxicate with the smell of his cologne that echoed through the room moderately, his room being brushed full of sunlight. He had orange and black bed covers, the pillows holding a stitched red swirl mark in the middle. He had different decoration on his walls that ranged from kitsune masks to katanas with other friendly pictures of him and what seemed to be his parents. His hands ran over the specific picture with a tall, blonde man who struck a great resemblance to Naruto without the marks on his cheek and a smaller redheaded woman, both of them smiling while holding a blonde, little baby between them two. He figured the baby was Naruto, grinning proudly like the woman he assumed was his mother.

He switched pictures, watching the tiny blonde baby grow up suddenly with a brunette man this time who held him in his arms as a toddler. He frowned, his eyes looking over the rest of the pictures in curiosity, watching the pictures skip times from Naruto growing out his hair, to where it looked like he was at least ten, moving into his high school graduation picture with Sasuke and Sakura wrapped around his arms with his proud blue cap and gown, a diploma in his hand. He smirked at Sasuke's scowl towards the picture while Sakura was smiling gently, as if she had been embarrassed. He moved onto the gigantic bookshelf that was on the opposite end of the room. He shuffled across the hardwood floors, eyeing all of the books that were placed in a neat order. He started plucking books from the third shelf, recognizing the author instantly. He had worked with Jirayia Sanin for a while during his big hit with his _Icha Icha_ series. The title was different this book seemed different from the other ones he had published. He flipped open to the first couple of pages to find it was published under a different company, his eyes scanning over something else. It was a note from the author to Naruto personally. His brow raise in confusion, turning to the cover, revealing that it was indeed not another of his perverted schematic books, yet an action book titled "Legend of the Gusty Ninja".

With the book in hand, he made it over to the second couch next to Naruto, cracking open the book and his eyes scanned over the first page, turning into the first chapter, and so on. He smiled when he saw the name of the protagonist of the book, feeling as if he were reading about the blonde himself and different adventures of him through ancient Japan. It wasn't long before he was sucked within the pages of the book, not bothering to pay attention to his surroundings. Naruto stirred for a moment, blinking his eyes open, trying to focus on the beautiful person sitting on his couch with a book cracked open, his eyes running over the page furiously as a jogger on a biathlon. He grinned gently, letting his eyes fall back down in peace.

***

"Damn," He whispered under his breath in the autumn wind, feeling ready to kick the door out of anger. Itachi had been right and he had kept to his promise, he had gotten to Naruto before he had. Sasuke had made an attempt to get out of bed at seven o'clock, finding his brother was already gone. He was here at the library that Naruto worked out to find out from Sakura and Ino that he had the weekends off.

He marched around outside, trying to think straight of where to go to find him. Itachi would already be with him, that was known for sure, but the question is where he would take him. It would be a shot in hell if he had gone to work with the little blonde trailing around willingly on a Saturday of all days, so his work was out. It was too simple for him to have stayed at his home, being the obvious place to find him anyways. A light bulb sparked light within his head. '_He has to take him somewhere fun. Yes, maybe the park or a fair that was in town_.' With that said, he jumped inside his car and drove off around the park.

***

It was around eleven when Naruto had finally gotten up for good, finding Itachi finishing the first book his godfather had written, before getting into his nasty Icha Icha books. He sat up, causing Itachi to look up from the book with a small smile. "Are you finally awake?" He asked. He nodded his head, his blonde hair shaking and bobbling. "What part are you at?" He asked curiously, rubbing his eyes.

"The ending; give me a moment." Naruto nodded his head and waited less than a minute before he placed down the book on the coffee table, scooting off the other couch he was on and onto the one Naruto had been sleeping on. He knelt down to his knees, kissing Naruto's eyelids gently, then moving towards his forehead, causing the blonde to blush lightly, a smile dancing on his lips. Naruto buried himself within the raven's chest, snuggling up against his neck. "Good morning." He breathed out, the cool breath hitting his neck, making the blonde shiver.

"Good morning." He replied, kissing the crook of his neck, taking his head to reach up and look Itachi up in the eye. "Are you ready to start the day? I had it all planned out." He laughed, knowing he could at least catch the bottom half of the day. They would have to substitute the breakfast for lunch and probably skip the movie, but he would still make it to the small fair that was in the park. Without asking, he had a big clue that Naruto would want to go to the fair without a doubt instead of a movie. He needed somewhere he could run around and release his energy out. Besides, it beat the living daylights out of seeing a movie.

"Yes I am." He smiled, keeping the eye contact, straddling on the couch. "What do you have planned?" Itachi smirked for a moment, letting his usual smirk fade into a smile. "What makes you think I have something planned?"

"You're always prepared." Naruto felt daring after his nap, leaning in to press his lips gently against Itachi's nose, making him crinkle it at first and then grin. As much as it should sound like an insult, he took it as a compliment, wrapping his arms around his waist, snaking up his back and grasping on tightly until the two were entwined on the couch. He bent his head upwards slowly to the blonde's ear and he whispered within the shell of his ear, "It's a surprise." He remembered their last surprise date and he was waiting for another date like that one. He remembered how worn out both of them had been at the end of the day.

"Let's get going then." He laughed, about to haul himself up and off of Itachi right when the muscular arms pulled him back down to Itachi, creating his head to crash down onto his chest. "just wait a little more. I think I need to sleep now, gusty ninja." Naruto smiled gently, resting his arms around the raven, breathing in sync with him as well, following the rises and falls of his chest as he took in a breath and exhaled. Itachi's hands released his iron grip, one lying on his back on the other on his blonde head of hair, brushing through it with his fingers. "I don't think you can sleep with me here." Naruto chuckled, moving to wiggle out of the raven's arms when they collapsed on him once more. "Who says I can't?" He replied hastily, quickly realizing just as the words left his mouth he had fallen into the blonde's trap. Naruto felt his chest vibrate with laughter, causing him to do the same. Itachi closed his eyes, his fingers still running through the blonde's hair, wishing this could be the end of the date. He shuffled under Naruto, causing him to jump a bit as their nether regions crashed together. Both of them stayed silently quiet and still, afraid of moving to cause some kind of unwanted reaction from the other. They both were about to get up off the couch, only increasing the crash and causing them to bang into each other once more, causing both of them to gasp slightly.

Itachi knew where this was headed. He wanted to save his relationship with Naruto, holding off on the sex part for as long as the blonde wanted, afraid to rush into anything as of right now to kill the bond they shared right now. With his strong arms, he lifted Naruto upwards off of him as he slipped off the couch with the blonde in his arms as if he was a princess. "Itachi…can you put me down?" He spoke after a couple of minutes being held up in his arms. He adored the fact that Itachi could hold him and he was right next to his raven, but it seemed a bit odd that he played the princess now. He knew he would have to topple over the Uchiha someday at some given time and play the man –he already knew it was inevitable for the Uchiha to be anything less than the man in relationship- sometime, although the fact that he was already demoted as a princess was a bit degrading and just a reminder that he was the uke.

Itachi lowered him down on his feet, a bit embarrassed that he hadn't realized his action had gone on for quite a while. "Are you ready to get going?" Naruto cleared his throat, tilting his head to the side in question. Itachi nodded his head, giving a small smile as he stood waiting for Naruto to scramble to his room and grab his wallet, which wasn't necessary, seeing as how Itachi planned on paying for everything.

The blonde came rushing out quickly, running towards Itachi, both of them walking in unison out the door, Naruto stopping for a moment to turn around and lock his apartment before heading downstairs and to the parking lot. Naruto stood still the moment they got to the parking lot, questioning himself. 'Crap…what did Itachi drive again?' He rubbed his head, trying to look for the fanciest car in the parking lot, knowing Itachi already. The raven smirked to himself, his fingers dangling off of Naruto's, leading him to his midnight colored Lexus, pausing at the passenger door and moving towards the other side where he would be taking control. Both of them quickly tied on the seatbelt and the engine roared to life, much to Itachi's demise. He disliked loud cars, but this was more of a brand over actual car vehicle to him, so it was something he grit and beared with.

Naruto watched with a grin as he drove by the city, watching everything pass by in such a blur he had never caught before. "Do you normally drive like this?" He questioned innocently as Itachi suddenly became aware of his actions. Truth be told, he was a speedy driver and being the Uchiha he was, never got a scratch or a ticket on his speed. The touch against the gas pedal lightened, making the blonde suddenly frown as if he had done something wrong. "I don't mind it at all. I was just asking." He retorted back to a weak smile, causing Itachi to speed it up about ten more miles. Although he hadn't meant to, Naruto had proved a point. Itachi was going to be a hell of a lot more careful with his life if he was going to have Naruto in it…and he wasn't intending on letting the blonde go any time soon, or any time at all.

"It's alright. I was going over anyways." He assured, wanting to get to the restaurant, feeling as if Sasuke was going to be there waiting with a net for Naruto. He scoffed to himself, knowing the day Sasuke would actually get something away from Itachi –or rather someone at this point in time- would be a day shot to hell and the day would rise itself to cease to exist for that very reason. He stopped for a moment to think, turning his eyes over quickly to the younger blonde watching absent mindedly with a smile planted on his face out the window. "Naruto, would you prefer to eat at a restaurant or at the park?" He questioned, his eyes flickering between the road and Naruto himself. He turned his gaze away from the window to the raven with this full attention, answering too quickly and without a doubt, "The park; Are we going there?" He took a slight turn and made another right turn, smiling, "Now we are."

***

"Excuse me sir, but are you going to order anything?" The waitress asked Sasuke impatiently, seeing he had been there for about half an hour and counting without ordering anything. "I'll have a cup of coffee; Decaf." He shot quickly, wanting the woman to get out of his face. He had been wandering the streets aimlessly with no clue or sight of the blonde or his brother. The day so far had lead him to be infuriated, wondering where he could have went wrong in looking for Naruto.

The blonde couldn't have changed so much. He knew he loved the park and just going out somewhere where he was free to roam, although he had a better insight of the Naruto he knew growing up into something that resembled more of his father than the hyper, caffeine-crazed, sarcastic, unreliable, rash, pigheaded kid he had used to be. Then again, what had he expected? Time only brought change, as he always knew. His brother and him and come so close in their relationship to the point where it was something so tightly stitched, only to be ripped apart at the seams a couple of years later.

"Here's your coffee, sir." The waitress sighed, coming back with his coffee in hand as he pressed her a ten dollar bill, replying sharply, "Keep the change." She rolled her eyes, walking back into the kitchen to get more orders.

He ran his fingers through his hair, the fingers only to get locked up and strangle the spiky locks. He groaned, wondering why or even how this had happened to him. He was fine just two weeks ago, but now that he had seen his friend, it wasn't enough to have his unhealthy sexual one-night stands. He didn't want someone he knew he wouldn't have the seen the next day, as lovely as it sounded to him right now, but he wanted that blonde underneath him, making him scream and moan for more from Sasuke. He wanted him and no one else at this point, already trying to get over him with even more men he had used up in a month in the short span of a week, all of the times coming out with the men having the hovering face of Naruto over them instead of their true appearance. It had gotten to tired him out, knowing he would have to start dating the blonde out of emotion, being even more struck finding out that his brother of all people was dating him. He shivered at the thought, having his brother dating someone his age.

He sat there for a couple of moments more, stirring his coffee without thought, his gaze adverting to the window. He sighed, hoping he would have time after work next week to stop by the library to get Naruto's personal number, that was if Sakura or Ino were willing to give it up. That was nothing a little coaxing couldn't fix, but it would be awkward if he was actually going to use the number to call him sooner or later. He knew it was inevitable, but it was a risk he was going to take.

***

"I've been hearing about this festival all week, but I've never known where it was!" Naruto was completely flabbergasted when he found it was the Medieval Shakespeare Fair here at the park. He had been getting the nerve to go, but he always backed out of coming when he realized he had no one else to go with. It would be torture to take one of the girls with him, so Sakura and Ino were out, Gaara had plans with Lee _every_ weekend, there would be no way Neji would want to even think about going somewhere near here and he didn't want to drag his date to somewhere dorky. He was surprised that Itachi had even thought of the festival at somewhere to go on a date.

"I've been here a couple of times, and I figured you would like something like this. I'm surprised you haven't been to one of these before, though." He chuckled, walking right beside the awed blonde that suddenly had his attention diverted. "Thank you, Tachi." He smiled up at the raven, bringing his face downwards to press his lips gently against his cheek. He smiled helplessly, feeling so grateful he was able to spend a weekend that was usually spent alone or in an office with someone. It wasn't just the fact that he had someone to go places with, but the fact that it was a date, and with someone he already felt feelings for.

He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, walking down the stalls and selecting "Dragon Meat" as their lunch with a small cup of corn. They got a couple of glances and odd looks, although those faded away quicker than intended, the scorned expressions turning soft when they saw their faces. Naruto had managed to find them a good picnic table, only to be relinquished to a woman with her three children. Both of them were more than happy to give up the table for her, meaning they would sit even closer. "Hey Itachi, what do you think about sitting on the floor?" Naruto asked, finding a nice grassy spot next to a tree, finding that it had a beautiful view of the knights that were galloping around on their horses.

"Sounds alright," He nodded his head, placing himself next to the blonde underneath a tree. He seemed to daze off straight into where the sun was hitting –Itachi figured this was how he got tanned half of the time-, getting curious to what he was looking at so fondly, Itachi turned his view to match Naruto's, finding the answer to why he had settled for sitting on the floor. There were knights galloping gracefully on horses with swords unsheathed, the sun hitting the scene perfectly to make it seem as if it had a certain glow about the people and the garden in which the people roamed in, flowers being early in bloom and sprouting quite well for those that were going to die in just a matter of weeks until the autumn hit. He couldn't help but to think it had come out of Shakespeare's book itself, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ instead of the actual reality of it being a park.

Naruto's eyes flickered to the figure of the graceful Uchiha right next to him, moving a bit closer to him, feeling an everlasting happiness that seemed as if it would never fade as most do. Itachi looked down at the blonde in a small awe struck mask, only quick to façade away into a warm smile, his eyes going from the sight to Naruto, watching the sunlight flicker off of his golden skin and beautifully yellow woven hair to almost create a small golden glow over him. "Don't you think it's beautiful? It's like a scene out of a book or something!" Naruto grinned softly, happy to be sharing a moment to kill for with the one and only Itachi. "Yes, it's quite beautiful indeed. It's more of a treasure to me though." Itachi dared to wrap his arms around Naruto, the blonde only accepting the touch welcomingly as the raven slid behind him, causing the blonde to sit on his lap with the strong alabaster arms wrapped around his chest and his waist. Naruto placed his hands over Itachi's arm that had been draped across his chest, nuzzling as much as he could fit his face, pressing his lips gently against the cool skin, only arousing the raven.

The arm wrapped around his chest had been removed, now resting partially on the blonde's shoulder as Itachi's fingers ran through the golden mess of hair, pressing his lips against the mop of hair every once in a while to make them both chuckle softly with the whispers of the wind.

***

'_Screw this all! Fuck all of this shit!_'

Sasuke was just at his limit's end, having come back from the winding road of the blonde's favorite ramen place he had always seen him there as a teenager in high school, then to his house, the library to check for hiding and even his own place, in fear of Itachi would bring his date home safely while his brother would be around running around looking for that certain person.

He rubbed his temples furiously once he was in his car. '_Where else would his dobe be? He can't be anywhere without Itachi now, so where would aniki go?_' Sasuke contemplated within the domain of his mind, in which every translation is lost and the reality is sucked dry.

He sat there until he had realized an hour had passed that his thoughts had consumed, yet no thought of where the little blonde might be with Itachi. He could of easily figured out where Naruto would be wondering about, although it was Itachi that threw him off entirely. His eyes gazed over to the window of his brother's apartment, watching the stars in the sky slowly but surely come creeping out of the sunlight and into the dark. The moon had already been out for a while, but now the day had turned night as the sky's little children put n a show for everyone to see. He sighed, his eyes flickering down to see his brother jumping out of the car…alone. He smirked, knowing he hadn't gotten any yet, but then again, his friend didn't seem that easy.

The door opened and closed with ease, showing he was quite content with how his day had gone. He flaunted a proud smirk at his brother sitting helplessly at window with a scowl on his face. He grunted as Itachi continued to stare at him from across the room, knowing it was with that still large smirk on his face, planted smugly. "Should I ask how your day was, little brother?" Itachi called out from across the room in a monotone voice, concealing himself, atteptlessly wiping off his evil grin.

"Hn."

It was expected that Sasuke would be angry, frustrated and any other synonym with the two. The blonde's words echoed through his head from after their fun-filled day, only making him more obligated to follow by them as what he had said was coming true. His eyes flickered to his bother of a brother sitting at the window sulking, hesitating as he spoke out the words shamelessly with Naruto in mind, "Goodnight Sasuke." The smaller Uchiha was about to blow, already fuming mad that his brother had kept to his word and hid Naruto away from him for the whole day while they were on a date to kami-knows-where. He whipped around to find that Itachi was perfectly calm with no expression but a small hint of question in his eyes. He jerked back around to the window, ignoring his brother as he heard his door close and the footsteps recede into his bed, followed by a short click for the lights.

He grumbled, shifting out of his pose in the window and moving towards his own room, throwing his clothes off on the floor and slipping into bed with the lights already off. He sighed, laying there for a moment, and letting his thoughts ponder to where his brother could have gone that day with Naruto, or how he even put up with it. All of their days had been filled with snide remarks and the name callings of "teme" and "dobe" all around, along with a few more profanities and fights here and there, but not once had they ever gotten along. How could someone as cold and heartless as his brother get along with someone he couldn't even stand in high school? He shook his head, his thoughts going elsewhere with Naruto and his eyes slowly closing…

***

After their whole day at the fair, Naruto threw himself back on his couches, exhausted from all the shopping around and the moments he had had with Itachi, never knowing a fun like this could be so energy draining. He looked around the room for a moment, pausing to stop and remember that very morning where Itachi had been sitting up on the couch across from him. He got up slowly, standing over the other couch as if Itachi had still been there instead of emptiness filling his place. He got the pillow he had been using, squeezing it tightly and allowing the faint smell of the Uchiha follow up into his nose and the scent embedded in his mind. He sighed, taking the pillow back with him to his bedroom, taking a quick shower before he headed off to bed and doing some other cleaning around, finally dropping back into the comfort of his room.

He rolled around in his bed, unsure if he should have said what he did to Itachi before he had left. He hadn't meant to sound mean or even give the slightest hint that he had any emotions other than dislike for the younger Uchiha, but he still felt that sympathy towards the boy. His thoughts would flashback from elementary school and how he would struggle every once in a while to try and impress his parents , only his mother giving him little recognition. He knew from the get go that he was only trying to seem as important and impressive as his handsome brother, although he would never be able to fill those shoes.

It had been in the car when they were talking about the carnival and the wild things they saw towards the end, concluding of flame swallowing people, jesters on stilts and the royal court themselves along with other cosplayers as fairies or medieval people themselves. "I'm glad I spent this day with you." Itachi smiled, making Naruto give a small blush and his lips involuntarily rising upwards. "I am too. Thank you, Itachi." The raven only continued to smile, the thoughts of the day only rising up to his head until the day before flashed though. "Was there a reason that Sasuke wanted to see me?" Naruto frowned, suddenly regretting he had even brought up the little raven. He watched as Itachi's hands got even whiter from the intense grip they had over the steering wheel, the smile fading into the face he showed to everyone at the office. "I'd rather not say."

"I know he's horrible and such a pain in the ass, but please do me a favor." He paused, waiting to see Itachi's reaction so far, continuing when he saw a nod. "Don't rub it in his face. I'm happy just knowing that I was able to be with you all day." A warm smile spread across his face once more, being contagious and spreading to the supposedly 'cold hearted' raven as well. "Alright, Naruto; I'll do it for you." One of his hands was released from the steering wheel, searching for Naruto's hand, which he willingly placed out for the Uchiha to get.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment more, grabbing the pillow he had brought from the couch and cuddled up with his blankets, a smug smile on his face from the memory, hoping Itachi was there lying asleep with him in his apartment, smiling at the same thing. Little did he know, he was right.

* * *

Alright alright! I know itsn't as smooth as the other chapters -or I hope it came out alot better than some of the other chapters XD- but there ya have it! Suuper fluffy and sorry girls, Itachi kisses and never tells! ;)  
I should have the next chapter coming somewhere up soon seeing as how it's August -I got soo depressed when I found out because that means SCHOOL!!- so I'll be updating a bit sooner and faster with more chapters to come! I really want to finish up the story before I can start school because that is when it gets soo hectic!  
THank you guys for reading so much and bearing with me through this horrible week! I hope you have energy to review!

Thank you!


	9. Fat Ass on my Stomach

**Author's Note**: I cannot tell you how hard this chapter was!!! I was kicking and scream and arguing with myself with the whole drama scene over Itachi's actions! I was questioning on whether to make this chapter super long or at a regular length…guess which one I went with! I actually got this chapter out on time so I feel the need for applaud, as conceited as it sounds! Well, my weekend's shot straight to hell so you can expect a juicy chapter –I've been addicted to yaoi all summer to the point where I can't read a book with heterosexual pairings or even a book without any gay guys at all!- but it won't be quite what you'll be expecting for me! After all, we al know Naruto isn't the easiest one to get into bed…Alright, he is but we're waiting on the ever so patient Itachi over here! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter and everything else so I'll let you read now and stop babbling! Bye bye for now guys!

PS, prepare to hate Sasu-GAY more than ever in this chapter! I did so much that it was fun making him evil! I know, I'm horrible but that was just a small spoiler for you guys!

* * *

Deidara paced nervously outside the Uchiha's office door, only waiting to be seen by the devil himself. He had known Itachi since middle school and all through high, and even with those bonds set up in the past, he was still as terrifying as he was back then. The only difference now that put him at a higher view in the worrisome blonde's eyes was that he had the authority to fire him at his whim and no one would question him. _'Where's my danna when I need him, un?'_

"Deidara," His voice crept from behind the door, loud enough to the point where he was able to hear him without it being audible to anyone else. "Yes?" He popped his head in through the door, making his way inside, trying to keep himself as composed as possible, and refraining from lapsing into his speech impediment of the chorus of 'un's everyone heard from his little mouth. "I have a favor to ask of you and the rest of the group." Itachi's red eyes bore into his, making him want to crawl away into the furthest corner. "I want to go out on Friday. I have someone who wants to meet you." His eyes whipped away suddenly, causing Deidara to question the Cold King. "Come again, un?"

A small crimson shade flushed his face, only quickly to be turning back to his pale alabaster skin. "Someone wants to meet all of you." He spoke clearer this time with a hint of embarrassment in his voice, although you could tell he was trying at his hardest to remain in his cool-like state he always held for work. '_Who the hell would want to meet us and how does he know Itachi-sama?_' Deidara paused for a moment, allowing a small consideration to pop into his mind, making his lips spread wide across his flawless face. "You have a girlfriend, Itachi?" He could have sworn he saw Satan himself pop out of Itachi's red eyes and take a piece of his soul with him back to the underworld. "No." He growled, being completely honest with his answer. It's true, even though Naruto did act more as the woman in their dating relationship, he wasn't the girlfriend to be exact.

"Boyfriend perhaps, un?"

The words hit Itachi and struck a nerve, making him flinch. He stayed silent, as if it would cover up the newfound fact that he was indeed a homosexual. '_Dear god, say it louder why don't you?_' He groaned mentally. "You do! What's his name, un? What does he look like?" Deidara gushed, throwing away the fear he had had only five minutes ago. He threw himself on his desk as if he were a fifteen year old girl still in high school, intent on getting his answer for the latest gossip column that would be spread in less than a minute he was out the room. "Uzumaki Naruto. He owns one of the libraries in town." He sighed, accepting the fact that it had to come down to this of all things to make everyone see him not as the horrifying and heartless boss now, but the **gay** horrifying and heartless bastard. "Damn, I'll have to go visit a library then, un. How long have you been dating?" He pressed on for more information, making Itachi a bit more uneasy that he was answering the first three questions. "Seven weeks as of this Saturday." His eyes flashed red, which should have made Deidara leap off of his desk and run for cover. However, he smiled this time.

He thanked the gods as his phone rang, his icy fingers reaching for the receiver in hopes to shut the blonde up before he asked another question that he would only find out on Friday. Deidara snatched the phone before Itachi's fingertips could brush against the plastic, infuriating him only further. "Hello? Yes, I'm sorry but you just missed him, un. He left to a meeting but I can take a message. Ah-huh, and this is who again, un? Thank you very much!" The bomber threw the phone back on the base and smiled back up at Itachi. "That was Sasuke and he told you that you have a meeting with Hyuuga Inc. tomorrow morning at eleven at the Hotel New Otani. Now, where did you guys meet, un?" The blonde spoke all in a breath.

"The library." He answered obviously, making the blonde blink a couple of times in confusion.

"So you two fuc-"

"They came to pick up some books the company was donating and I met him then." He explained, wanting to save himself from a nosebleed that was waiting to happen with the shameless bomber and his erotic fantasies he lived out with Sasori.

"I've heard better, un." He huffed, as if wanting the story to have an explicit yaoi amount before anything good had happened between the two. "Have you two fucked yet?" He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. "No." He answered shortly, rising up from his desk. "Why not, un? It's not illegal you know." He sighed, rolling his aquatic blue eyes. "Deidara, leave. Now."

"Why? We were getting to the good parts, un!" He whimpered, only irritating the raven.

"Get. Out. Right now." He growled, making the blonde roll his eyes once more and sigh in disappointment as he leapt off his desk. "I'm going, Itachi-san, un." He laughed, swaying his hips at a dangerous swagger as he walked out the door. "See you Friday!" He giggled once more as he shut the door before the agitated raven could say anymore or throw anything to his concern. The tall blonde ran over to his co-workers, all of his and Itachi's high school friends sitting around the table in the lounge chattering away about the cubicle gossip. "I have something to announce on Itachi's behalf, un!" All six pairs of eyes turned to him in a curious glace, wondering why the weasel couldn't come out of his office to give the announcement himself.

"We are meeting Friday after work at a bar to meet Itachi-san's boyfriend!" He grinned proudly as the six pairs of eyes widened and jaws dropped. "Jashin-damn it! When did that fucker turn into a fuckin' homo?" Hidan cursed, being prodded in the ribs with Konan's elbow. "Watch your language, Hidan. Deidara, when did he get a boyfriend?" Her dark blue eyes were filled with questions, her face calm with a bit of worry while inside she was screaming for joy. '_It's about time he came out of the closet! All we need is Kisame now…_'

"He said seven weeks! Almost two months, un!" He gasped excitedly as he slid onto his partner's lap. "We should go to the bar next to District 12." Kakuzu added in, hoping no one would notice why he made this sudden implication. "We're going somewhere nice and not so cheap." Pein shot the tightwad a look as he rolled his eyes and looked away in response. "There's no harm in all of this, right? Kakuzu, let it go. Kisame, stop sobbing in the corner." Sasori pointed his green manicured nail at the blue man in the corner. "Kisame," Konan hesitated, getting out of her chair and kneeling next to the huddled man. "Did you…have _feelings_ for Itachi?" The white eyes widened as he shook his head furiously. "No! It's just that the blonde kinda scares me. Itachi comes in with a good mood and sometimes," He looked around to see if anyone but his group was listening. "I swear I see him **smiling** to himself." A couple of eyes went round in shock, but quickly went down to their normal size. "This might be serious." Kakuzu nodded his head thoughtfully. "When have you ever seen Itachi with a date? Let alone seen with someone at all?" Pein raised his eyebrow, fidgeting with his bridge piercings across his nose. "Is it decided that we're going, un?" Deidara asked with stars in his eyes. Sasori nodded to his partner, grinning to himself as the blonde jumped on him.

"Alright then, I'm sure Itachi will pick out somewhere nice so Deidara, keep checking in with him to see where we're going." Pein instructed as the blonde nodded his head, his face going seriously for a moment and then going back to smiling widely as he squeezed his puppet of a partner. "And no teasing! Itachi's going to change his mind and we're never going to meet his boyfriend!" Konan reminded, getting a string of curses from Hidan which earned another nudge in the ribs. "We're at work, Hidan. You can say whatever you want when you get home." She waved her finger and turned around to leave with Pein, both of them going their separate ways right in the hallway. The rest of them dissembled with Kakuzu murmuring, "I bet he's picking somewhere expensive."

"Kuzu, don't be such a cheap-ass." Hidan groaned at his partner. "You're treating me, after all, dumbass." He pecked his partner on the cheek, before taking his route to his office, making the banker jump in surprise and blush furiously at the zealot as he rushed towards his office.

***

The blonde was bouncing around at his book haven, slightly hovering over his cell phone placed squarely in the middle of his desk, waiting for it to give out the soft melody that had been set just for Itachi. He would go reshelf books and run purposely between rooms to watch over the phone, sometimes tripping to make Sakura and Ino worry. "He still can't be gay. I don't buy that for one moment." Sakura shook her head, Ino nodding in agreement. "What if they just talk business?" Ino suggested, her eyes turning to Sakura as she nodded her head no. "He wouldn't be this excited over a business call, as stupid as he is."

The two of them watched in horror once more as he jumped jubilantly between bookshelves. "I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." A deep voice hovered over the two girls staring at the blonde in mystery. Both of them didn't need a face to match the voice, already knowing who it was, but they did so regardless, finding Gaara with his arms crossed and his expression straight as usual. "Um, we were talking about something else. It's not what you think it is." Ino laughed airlessly, making him raise his eyes in question, nodding his head as if to signal her to continue. "We were talking about…the new book shipments coming in." She nodded her head seriously as Sakura joined in along, suddenly sighing in defeat. "This is your second warning. Just one more strike…" He turned to walk away, murmuring the rest to himself, making the girls shiver.

All heads but Gaara's jerked in the direction of the door as a small jingle was heard by the bells, all three hoping it was Itachi to walk through, all of the three being disappointed when they saw the younger version of the Uchiha. Naruto turned his head away quickly, grabbing his cell phone and trying to make it down the stairs to the basement where he couldn't be bothered.

"Dobe, we need to talk." The words froze him just as he was about to take a step downwards on the first flight of stairs. He turned his head slowly, facing the smaller raven with the blank expression he always wore on his face. His face seemed much calmer from the blonde's memory, being filled with furrowed eyebrows and pouting lips. The blue orbs moved away from Sasuke to over his shoulder, giving attention to the two gawking women in the back. Their eyes quickly rearranged to something else around the room as whistling filled the sudden silence along with their feet shifting to the farther bookshelves. The blonde hesitated for a moment then gave out a sigh. He could fight off the Uchiha if he tried anything and screams were something that were looked forward to right now, so he would be alright with him for a couple of minutes.

"Come on," He beckoned, his eyes turned the other way as he went down the stairs, Sasuke only too happy to jog down with him. The moment his spiky hair disappeared from their view, Gaara walked over to the table nearest to the stairs and sat there with a book, beginning to crack open the pages and read through the words. "I thought you told us to mind our own business." Sakura frowned at the redhead sitting patiently by the door. "I am. I don't trust Sasuke."

***

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "I need you to hear me out for a minute." He put his hands up in defense, wondering why the blonde was so pissed already. '_Right, from last time_.' "Fine, you have a minute." He turned around to pile up the books he was going to take upstairs. "Dob-Naruto, it would be easier if you turned around." He waited patiently as Naruto sighed, turning around slowly with a tired expression on his face. "Just to clear this up for me, you and Itachi are…dating?" The blonde nodded his head, making the smaller raven sigh. "I wanted to get something across to you right now, even though it might be a little late." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, looking up at the blonde straight in his eyes, speaking as cooly in his ability, "I love you."

Gaara's eyes widened, looking down at the stairs with an angered expression on his face. It was like the smaller Uchiha to go and ruin something like this for Naruto. He obviously hadn't changed since high school…

The three words sent the blonde tumbling down to the floor on his arse. "W-what the hell Sasuke!" He yelled. The raven sighed, kneeling down to his eyelevel, the words from his mouth silenced by the soft vibration coming from the small pile of books. The blonde scrambled to get to his feet, although Sasuke had beaten him to the phone before he had even gotten up. "Hello?" His voice answered the phone. "Sasuke, where's Naruto?" Itachi's voice growled out from the receiver, the dark eyes glancing over Naruto crossing his arms with an angered expression, one hand held out for the phone. "He's right here, but he can't talk right now." The blue eyes widened, his body charging over at Sasuke, yelling for the phone. "Give it to me, stupid teme!" The blonde tried to snatch it out of his hands, although Sasuke had the advantage of being the taller between the two, giving him the ability to hold him away with one hand. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Itachi's voice only seemed more angered now. "Nothing; I was talking and you interrupted me." He spoke bluntly, using his arm to fend off the blonde that had started kicking and hitting him now. He gave him a gentle push, causing the Naruto to tip over and fall to the ground. Sasuke sat on his back, making him scream out in agony.

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice hollered as the small raven clicked off the line, grinning to himself proudly. He looked the other way towards the stairs, watching a blur of red overtake him suddenly, trashing him to the ground as he took a punch to the face, his arms pinned down to the floor suddenly. "Naruto, are you alright?" Gaara's voice suddenly registered in Sasuke's mind. "Yeah," He muttered, stretching out his back from where Sasuke had sat. "Itachi's going to be here in a couple of minutes, no doubt. Do you want me to keep Sasuke or should we let him go?" Gaara asked, keeping a strong grip on his wrists bundled up within his hand. "Let him go. I don't want to see him." Naruto turned away from Sasuke, staring at something into the book pile he had made earlier.

Sasuke tried to make eye contact with the blonde, although he refused to turn the other way even as Gaara asked him, "Are you sure?" He nodded his head, still focusing where he had been. The vice grip was release off of Sasuke's wrists, green eyes following his every movement, directing him up the stairs. "Dobe," He called out, the name only making Naruto flinch but nothing more than that. He sighed, walking up and running out of the store before his brother could catch up with him there.

***

Gaara had been right. It was a total of three minutes after Sasuke had sprinted out of the library Itachi had shown up, running just as fast as his brother had through the doors and looking for his blonde. His eyes scanned the room quickly, finding no one but the girls there. His eyes flickered at the movement of Gaara coming from down stairs, his red head jerking towards where he had come from, Itachi nodding and following his path down the flight of stairs. He found Naruto curled up against a beam from the floor with a blank expression on his face. "Naruto,"

The blonde blinked his eyes, the blue orbs traveling upwards to meet with the familiar red ones…the ones he had been waiting for. They widened, as he saw Itachi drop downwards to his eyelevel and wrap his arms around him in a tight grip, although he didn't mind. "What did he do to you?" The raven asked, his lips muttering against the tanned neck, making him shiver. No response came from the blonde but an empty silence that filled the room. "Naruto, are you alright?" The blonde nodded his head slightly, then a bit more reassuringly. "Where did he hurt you?" He skipped through questions, knowing he sounded like a scared and panicked mother over her child. The silence filled the room once more, nothing but even an echo scattering across the room. Itachi unwrapped his arms from around Naruto, catching him off guard by slipping his fingers underneath his chin and holding his head up to make him look Itachi in the eye.

"Where did he hurt you?" He asked once more in the same gentle voice, his eyes filled with concern, making Naruto smile a bit. "The fat ass sat on my stomach." He chuckled, his hands running over his abdomen. As much as he tried to keep a straight face, his efforts failed this one time, his lips breaking into a grin with Naruto's as if it were contagious. "You're fine?" He asked once more, getting the same nod with a smile this time around. The hand that had taken his chin captive ran over to cup his cheek within his palm, his fingers brushing his blonde hair at the sides with his thumb running over his cheek to his whisper-like marks. The Uchiha had managed to crumble up so badly to the point where he was mothering over Naruto from the damage his little brother had done. He looked at Naruto, who was staring quietly at Itachi with question in his eyes and wonder. It was all too much of an innocent moment…

Their faces were drawn in closer until the pair of lips met. They brushed against each other lightly, Itachi slowly testing the blonde's will of power over his own as well. He felt compelled to just crash his against the blonde's, but he would take his time through something worth every second of his life. They pressed against each other a bit more harshly, making both of them breathe a bit more rugged. It seemed as if the two had snapped at the same time, Naruto from waiting on Itachi and Itachi from trying to test his sense of willpower now. With Naruto, it was completely shattered and unfixable. He had made it so that every moment he was around him, Itachi was intoxicated almost, pulled in and fixated on the blonde to where he lost focus of everything including his vain bloodline, making him forget everything else except how to breathe, although even that train of thought was lost sometimes within a kiss.

Itachi pulled at his bottom lip gently, his teeth caressing over the lip with his tongue next in line, making the tanned beauty give him a soft moan which only egged him on even more. He broke apart from the captivating lips, a thin line of saliva shared between the two only to be confined once more as Itachi moved back in with his usual grace, his lips meeting with Naruto's roughly, his tongue exploring the new surroundings and running over the blonde's tongue, both of them suddenly fighting as if they were Beta Fish, battling for the dominance and who would play the uke that day then and there. Itachi had rarely used his bloodline and the fact that he was an Uchiha overpower any of his actions, although he would be damned if he was anything but the seme in the relationship…when it came to times like these, of course.

The battle had been lost by none other than Naruto, succumbing to the pleasures Itachi gave him through his own mouth to his, enthralling the blonde. They broke apart once more by Itachi, Naruto moving in to reclaim the lips he had lost for a record of a second. His kiss wasn't rushed or rough or even as thrilling as the weasels had been, although it set them both off to believe they were anywhere else but the library's basement. They broke apart for the third time, this time opening their eyes to face one another with soft grins and smiles lighting up their face like a Christmas tree, Naruto flinging himself within the raven's strong arms. His hands ran up his back, making Naruto sigh in content, wanting these hands to hold him instead of Sasuke's.

They sat there for a good twenty minutes in silence, both of them cherishing the unspoken bond they shared and how their silence was something more of a communication than an eerie backdrop hanging over their heads. "Is anyone down there?" Sakura's annoying voice came from upwards the stairs, making Naruto jump but both of them remember where they had been. "Are you dead, Naruto?" Ino's laugher snorted downwards and hit them both with disgust. Naruto pecked Itachi quickly on the forehead, making the raven smile as they both got up, walking up the stairs to the irritating laugher and talking of the women hovering over the stairs. They looked at the two men up and down, as if trying to figure out something they believed anyone would ever know. "So, what happened between you two?" Ino cracked the ice, drowning in the cold water. "Nothing that concerns you." Itachi answered almost too happily and quickly at the blonde, giving her the feeling she was sinking along with the Titanic.

"We already finished cleaning up and everything, so if you're ready to go, then go." Sakura nodded her head, winking at Naruto. His eyes widened in question and his brows furrowed, although he wasn't going to challenge her. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and walked out the door with Itachi, their fingers entwining. "So, Itachi really is gay." Ino grunted, stating the quite obvious. Sakura nodded her head with disappointment. "Oh well, there's always Sasuke." She laughed to herself, her eyes drifting over to Ino as a mischievous smile perched on her lips. "Oh, hell no, you don't! I called him first!"

***

Naruto jittered nervously, trying to calm himself down by running around his apartment, trying to figure out why exactly he had even brought up the idea of meeting Itachi's friends. Naruto was naturally a social butterfly, so finding something to talk about would be the least of his worries, the first one of his list being if they rejected him completely because of something. He ran to a mirror quickly, suddenly self conscious of his bright, blonde hair, wishing he had a good hour to himself so he could dye his back or something to make it look ordinary or normal. He fidgeted with his buttons on his button down shirt, colored a shade of soft blue with his black pants. He had tried to dress up a bit more similar in the means to his boyfriend, but he had his doubts that he would ever pull of a tie the way Itachi did.

The doorbell rang suddenly, making the blonde grab his keys and a wallet, running over to answer the door. He opened it to see no one else but Itachi dressed as sharply as Naruto had predicted (without the tie, of course) but in his usual work attire. He seemed a bit more refreshed since the last time they had seen each other which was all the more better, their being there making both of them a bit more excited than they should be. "Ready to go?" Itachi asked with a impish grin, making Naruto question if they were really meeting his friends after all. "Yup! I'm all ready!" He grinned, letting himself out and locking the door behind him, walking out with Itachi to his car –he had made it a priority to remember what he drove this time around- making the way to his car before the owner had himself. The weasel raised his eyebrows in surprise, nodding his head and smiling as he went over to start the car, his partner jumping in quickly.

The blonde kept ducking his head out the window, entertaining the raven for a short amount of time until he finally bit the bait. "What are you looking at?" He asked as Naruto kept looking around through the window, answering, "Looking out for where we're going." He turned back to smile at the Uchiha warmly, his eyes averting back to the window to where they had been before. "Naruto," The man chuckled, reaching across for his hand, the tanned fingers locking on just as gracefully as the Uchiha's and just as willingly. "Hmm?" He responded, finally sitting down properly in the leather seats and giving his attention to the weasel. His chest bounced from the vibrations of the laugh, smiling to himself, his eyes flickering to giving his attention to the heavenly blonde sitting on his side to the road, which he suddenly found unimportant.

He shook his head, his right hand on the steering wheel1 and his left captivated by Naruto. They drove for quite a while, Naruto chattering on and away about the library and the new books he had gotten in, already making plans for making a special pile put away for the books he would give to Itachi. Although, the thought had just struck him…

"Hey Itachi, what kind of books do you like reading?" He asked eagerly, watching the raven carefully as his eye peeked at him from the corner. "I like different kinds, mainly classics. Why do you ask?" The blonde shook his head, the thought coming into mind. He had babbled the whole car ride about himself, not even once asking Itachi about him or how his day had gone at the very least. Oh dear, he was turning into Sakura! The only differences: He had blonde hair and he actually had a shot with Itachi. "I don't know much about you." He frowned, remembering the game he had gotten the raven to play during their first date at the amusement park. He couldn't even remember what he had answered…

"What do you want to know?" Itachi offered, his eyes still focused on the road, determined not to spoil the blonde (as much as he wanted to) any further than he had tonight. He would give him even more attention once they got to the bar, but he didn't want him to feel any more uncomfortable that he needed to be. Little did he know the little surprise Itachi had waiting for him…

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

He had remembered June ninth was his birthday, so what else could he ask? "What were you like as a little kid?"

The question brought back a bit of a painful memory for the Uchiha, although he shook off the feeling and answered the question. "Very curious. I would spend most of my time alone studying and exploring or playing with Sasuke when he was born." He smiled, remembering when his brother was as harmless as could be and the most gullible thing on the planet. "What about you? I never remember you talking about your childhood." Itachi shot the question back, his eyes quickly glancing at Naruto and back on the road. He bit his lip, wanting to avoid that question. He had loved being a kid, although growing up hadn't been the easiest bump in the road he had to face then with is parent's dying and all. "I grew up pretty normal at most. I was raised by Jiraya and I spent a lot of time with him and reading his books, which is why I didn't like reading at first." He grinned, laughing to himself.

"Your parents?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow in question.

Naruto smiled with his answer, the pain being a familiar thing to him already and the words so numb to him already that they had no more of the same effect that they had left on him years behind. "They're dead." Itachi's eyes widened slightly, moving straight to Naruto, shaking his head as he smiled. Lucky for the blonde, they had already pulled up to the bar they were planning to meet his friends at, avoid another conversation on the dreaded topic he knew Itachi wouldn't pull out while they were there at least.

He walked in, surprised at first that a bar could be so fancy and elegant although the essence faded quickly with the music playing and the drunkards dancing around with pool sticks. His eyes averted from around the room to the people sitting at different tables and stools near the bar, concluding of the people he would have assumed to be Itachi's friends and co-workers along with Naruto's own friends, being Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Lee and Tenten. "Naruto, I would like you to meet my friends. I'm sure all of you have already been introduced and have been talking among yourselves?" Itachi questioned, his hands waving at the two groups of people as they nodded their head. "Naruto! How long as it been, huh Fuzzhead?" Kiba laughed as he placed the blonde into a headlock, ruffling his hair roughly, making him wince slightly with a chuckle. "A while, dog breath." He replied with a grin as Neji and Tenten came up and gave him a hug. He waved to Gaara slightly, who responded with a small nod, cuddled up with his boyfriend Lee who have him a thumbs up.

The blue eyes averted to Itachi's friends, their faces perplexed as if they were shocked for some odd reason. "Naruto this is Hidan," Itachi pointed towards the man with the slicked back grey hair with a rosary around his neck. "Kakuzu," His fingers lead to one of the taller men with a couple of stitches covering the visible parts of his body and long stitches running up his lips to make a Chelsea smile. "Deidara and Sasori," He pointed towards the blonde sitting over the red head, the blonde he assumed to be Deidara giggling and giving him a wide grin. "Pein and Ko-"

"I'm Konan, nice to meet you Naruto." The blue haired woman reached across the table, extending her hand out for him to shake. He gave her a firm shake, nodding his head with a smile. "Nice to meet you as well." Itachi rolled his eyes, knowing Konan had to make her entrance one way or another that was spectacular. "And you've meet Kisame before." Kisame smiled, patting the blonde's back, making Naruto go into a lapse of shock. "Did you grow or something? You seem a whole lot taller." He laughed as Kisame joined in. "Kuzu, did you see how fucking hot that damn blonde was?" Hidan whispered into the man's ear, pulling on his shirt. His dark eyes went down to his zealot of a partner. "What are you getting at Hidan?" He asked with an irritated tone. "If it isn't like Itachi to get someone fucking off the charts." He chortled, placing his hand back on Kakuzu's chest. "Are you implying something?" He raised an eyebrow, his eyes glancing over to the blonde headed beauty with Itachi's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Oh! Kuzu, do you really fucking think I would ever leave your dumb ass? I love you too much." He reached up to kiss the banker, realizing what his partner was sulking over. "I love you too, Hidan. Even if you are a pain in the ass half the times." He laughed, the two calming down now and engaging in a conversation with the other couple, Neji and Tenten. Naruto smiled up at Itachi, feeling his red eyes watching him with caution as if to see if he would alter his attitude. "You planned this all along, didn't you?" He asked through his smile, his head jerking over towards his friends. "Of course. I wanted you to feel comfortable too." He whispered, smiling behind the yellow hair of his, not wanting his friends to get the satisfaction of watching him grin foolishly around Naruto. Naruto blinked, watching the other blonde run up to him and shake his hand, grinning widely, "I'm Deidara! Nice to meet you finally, un! Itachi does nothing but talk about you on the phone and everyone at the office practically knows you already, un." His red headed bodyguard came up behind him, grabbing his hand and placing it within his. "I'm Sasori, nice to meet you." He nodded his head at Naruto, not wanting the blonde to steal away his.

"Nice to meet you both." He laughed, feeling Itachi's body already tense up. "So…" Deidara stalled for time, as if trying to hold off a question he wanted to ask when Itachi wasn't around, although it would be a shot in hell when he found him left alone around his friends. "How's the sex life with Itachi, un? I never expected him to be much of a lover, but I could be wrong." Deidara smirked, making Itachi's vein pop out of his forehead and his eyes squint in anger. Naruto blushed slightly, laughing nervously. He glanced up at Itachi, giving him the nod as if to answer the question. "We haven't exactly _done_ that yet." He smiled, trying his best not to blush yet again. Deidara's mouth dropped open and he started beating on the weasel's chest. "How heartless are you, un?" He glared up at the taller man with Satan possessed eyes, making Itachi questioning his friend even further to his life with Sasori at home. He glanced up at Sasori, the puppeteer shrugging his shoulders in response. Obviously it was just Deidara.

"Denying him the best pleasures a man could have in be-"

"Dei-chan, let's go over here for a while." Sasori tugged at the blonde's shirt, almost yanking him away from the conversation and dragging him away like a rag doll. "Naruto," He whispered into the shell of his ear, making sure no one was around to watch him. He enclosed the blonde within his arms, his back towards Itachi and he pulled him into the dark, making the blonde giggle. "I want to time my time to get there. Is that alright?" He asked, his smooth voice dropping straight onto Naruto's neck, making him shiver as he nodded his head yes helplessly. His lips dropped down and kissed the tanned neck, biting down slightly and making Naruto give a gentle groan in attempt of them not to be heard.

Itachi released him from within his arms, satisfied with his work as Naruto ran his fingers on his neck for the tingling sensation wouldn't go away for some reason. He looked up at Itachi, smiling down at him with a small smirk hidden within his eyes. He laughed, shrugging it off and they both moved on to meeting the rest of the people he would soon some to know well enough one day.

***

The night had been fun and all, but once the clock had hit one, Naruto was ready to give out and retire to his bed. He had once been a party animal, although all that energy wasted gave him the worst attitude the next day, so he had parted with is old ways and became more of a calm person towards the night. Although it didn't change the fact that he still knew how to party like it was New Year's Eve.

His eye were halfway closed as Itachi drove him home yet again, the bright lights catching his attention every few seconds and the city lights distracting him even more from closing his eyes fully. Then again, it would have been embarrassing to have Itachi wake him up when they got to the house. "Are you sleepy?" Itachi asked in a gentle voice, being cautious and careful to his Naruto. "Mm-hmm! They sure know how to have a good time and wear you down." Naruto laughed, the memories of Deidara pushing the two out on the floor to dance. "Imagine them at work." He chuckled, his eyes moving back and forth between Naruto and the road once more. "I don't think I can." He shook his head with a small smile, his eyes still half closed and looking as if they were going to drop shut any moment now. The Uchiha wouldn't have minded to carry the blonde up the stairs into his apartment or even to have him sleeping in his car, but he could tell that the blonde was still fighting the sleep off forcefully.

When they got to his apartment, the blonde had obviously lost the battle. His eyes were shut closed, his lips parted slightly and his body curled up within the seat, amusing the raven. He went around the car, carefully picking up the blonde and making his way upwards to the apartment, fishing his way through Naruto's pockets without waking him up and opening the door. He walked into the apartment, smiling down at Naruto who seemed only more angelic in his arms sleeping. He made it through the hallway and into his room, placing him gently on his bed. He took off his shoes gently, unbuttoned the over shirt he had been wearing for the evening, leaving him in his pair of black pants and a white shirt. He felt that would be comfortable enough (even though he really wanted to take off his pants, though he knew the kind of reaction the blonde would wake to in the morning) to sleep in, pulling the covers over him and kissing his forehead as a gentle goodbye he would have to leave the blonde for now.

Right when he had turned his back from the blonde, he felt a hand shoot out and grab his wrist. He turned back in surprise, seeing that it Naruto still had his eyes closed and he was mumbling something incoherently to the raven. "Naruto?" His voice called out for him, getting a quick response. "Don't leave." He mumbled, his hand still gripped around his wrist. Itachi smiled, kissing his forehead once more and saying, "Alright." He slipped off his shoes, lying down over the covers he had draped over Naruto, the blonde fussing in his sleep and throwing them over Itachi as well. He grinned softly, laying his head over the blonde's and closed his eyes, drifting away into a deep sleep with Naruto, something he would have never thought would happen so soon.

* * *

**Well, just as Bugs Bunny says, There ya have it folks! Or maybe is the pig dude…But you get what I'm saying! Anyways, sorry this one was late but yet again, I had no say so in the matter. I think someone's trying to sabotage my story! Every time I want to update, my wi-fi goes down! Does that say something to you guys too? Or maybe I'm just paranoid, but whatever! Anyways, you guys up for the challenge?**

**READY SET REVIEW!**


	10. Odd Surprises

**A/N: **_Hello to all once more! As if you didn't notice, this is chapter ten *throws confetti* so hurray for making to a tenth chapter! If you haven't read my profile, thank you to all the supporters, subscribers, readers and reviewers to the story! I could have never done it without you guys, seriously. I'm going to cut this author note down short so you can get on with the reading process and whatnot and put all the rest of my thoughts and personal comments afterwards, so don't expect me harping as I usually do about reviewing ^_^_

* * *

Sasuke woke up to an empty apartment, although he had yet to acknowledge that he was alone. The parrot-haired wonder walked around absentmindedly, grabbing a cup from the cupboard and pouring him a tall glass of orange juice, slinking onto to the couch when a friendly reminder hit him upside the head. He looked around suddenly, his eyes darting to the clock. 8:23; Itachi was flawlessly up at 5 every morning, weekends included. He got up from the couch, finding his way into his room, his bed made but empty, his bathroom clean and unused. With is brows furrowed, he walked out of his older brother's room, walking back into the kitchen and reading the mail that had been placed on the table. He looked through the letters, an orange manila folder catching his eye suddenly, the slow gears in his head finally clicking to make his perfect conclusion that only an Uchiha would get so quickly. "He's with _Naruto_," He breathed out through clenched teeth. He growled, throwing himself out of his pajamas into fresh new clothes and out the door in a furious rush.

***

It was more than a startling and sweet surprise for Naruto to stir in his bed on a Saturday morning, turning over to the other side to find no one other than Itachi sleeping soundly beside him. It came as a revelation to him, trying to remember what happened last night, just consisting of the beer he had consumed at the bar and the car ride home. He remembered he hadn't gotten wasted –Like he would even think about doing so in front of Itachi, let alone his friends- and he remembered walking up to his apartment…

'_Holy shit, how did I get up here?!_' He screamed mentally, his eyes wide with fear as he looked around once more, his eyes resting on the perfect Uchiha sleeping soundly beside him with a serene look on his usually defensive face. Days like these were no fun if he couldn't remember what had happened last night. He knew for a fact that the alcohol didn't have a thing to do with his sudden memory loss of the night before; it was indeed just himself and his brain refusing to function so early. His eyes glanced over to the alarm clock, the green neon numbers flashing 9:42. His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't used to sleeping in over 8 at the max, although this was a new start for him. _'We didn't…we couldn't have…oh shit I slept with Itachi_!' He threw his head back down on the pillow dramatically, causing the Uchiha to open his eyes out of shock from the collision of his boyfriend and the pillow. _'Fuck, I forgot he was still sleeping…_' He cursed mentally, turning his head slowly over to Itachi, watching him blink his eyes open with a confused look in them so early in the game.

He tilted his head slightly against the soft pillows with the intoxicating smell of his boyfriend, wanting to soak up the moment right then and there, although intimidated and conscious of the blonde that was staring down at him; that and the fact that he was acting odd in the morning."Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes now fully open and looking at the blonde with a genuine concerned expression that made Naruto feel guilty of waking him up. "Yeah, sorry." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. '_God, how could I be so stupid? I had Itachi with me here of all people…_' "Good morning." Itachi purred, his smooth voice sending shivers down the blonde's spine so early in the morning, snapping him out of his sudden thoughts.

"Good morning." He smiled up at the raven, whom he just noticed was fully clothed. "Why were you sleeping with your clothes on?" He questioned, wondering why he had him dressed beneath the sheets anyways if they had done it. He sighed mentally, wanting to accept the fact that even though he wouldn't have any recollection of his first time with Itachi, it had happened.

"I didn't bring spares with me and you wouldn't let go of my arm regardless last night." He chuckled as a violent red hit the blonde straight in his face, giving his tanned skin even more color everywhere on his face. "I'm sorry, Tachi. Did I get inebriated and pass out or something?" He groaned, rubbing his temples and tossing over to the other side. '_I was drunk! I got drunk! Oh dear god, I got DRUNK of all things! And where the hell did that word come from? I know how to say fancy words but not remember last night? What the hell…_'

"No, you fell asleep in my car and I came in here to put you in your bed and when I turned to leave, you grabbed onto my arm." He explained, giving Naruto the biggest relief in his life. He wanted his time with Itachi to be remembered, especially if it was something to what he had thought happened. The raven smiled gently at the now content blonde. He had already gotten the hint to what was on his mind, and although an intoxicated Naruto wouldn't have been bad last night, he knew it wasn't proper. "I'm sorry for making you carry me up." He laughed, turning back over to Itachi, realizing just at that moment that their noses weren't even an inch away. "I enjoyed carrying you in my arms…like a princess." He laughed, making Naruto roll his eyes and putting a pillow between the two of them as he blushed furiously behind his cover. "Next time, you'll be the princess, Tachi. Count on it." He laughed, obviously triggering something within Itachi as the raven twitched slightly with an impish smirk overtaking his lips. The next thing he knew, the pillow had been tossed to the floor and he was trapped underneath the raven's strong hands, him on his back and Itachi straddling over Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Are you still asleep, Naruto?" He hummed, his lips pressing lightly against the blonde's, pulling away as if to tease him. Naruto growled beneath him, creating the Uchiha to smile as he dipped down once more to place his lips over the hungry ones, letting his teeth carve his bottom lip, making him moan slightly. The blonde's tongue ran over his lips, making his body suddenly go weak, his knees wanting to give out and buckle right then and there, but he was going to be strong. He would be screwed if he were the princess, of all things.

Naruto's tongue slipped over both of his lips this time, asking for an entrance within the Uchiha's mouth, the raven only accepting his offer and allowing him passageway, his snake of a tongue outlining everything within the wet cavern, making Itachi give out a moan or two which only provoked Naruto to do more to hear that sound once more. Their lips detached from each other, leaving a small strand of salivation between the two sets of lips. Naruto plunged upwards towards the weasel's neck, his tongue delicately tracing over the alabaster skin, going around in circles that made the Uchiha's breath hitch.

All passion came to a halt when a sudden series of loud rings echoed into the room. Both of them sighed, Naruto focused on doing what he set out to do with Itachi and continuing to leave a trail of kisses from his chin downwards to the hollow of his throat, making him chuckle. "You aren't going to get that?" He heard a scoff in response, followed with the blonde's soft murmurs and kisses on his neck. "Hell no; thus the answering machine was made." Naruto's recorded voice filled through the quiet of the house, both of them stopping suddenly to hear the loud beep after the blonde's words, only so surprised to hear Sakura on the other line, hissing through the speakers, "I know you're there, you dumbass! Answer your phone Naruto! It's already past ten so get your lazy ass up! I'm going over to your house right now-" Naruto jumped up from below Itachi, sliding out of his arm to run into the living room to grab the phone off the hook and answer it suddenly. "What do you want?" He growled, amusing Itachi furthermore.

He followed the blonde to the living room, hanging by the door way as he heard Sakura's annoying voice hitch through the receiver. "I can't go in right now and you better not come over." Naruto's eyes kept flickering between Itachi and the phone, unsure of how to answer the pinked hair woman why she wasn't allowed to come over to his house, other than the obvious truth she wasn't seeing at past ten in the morning. "Well, you see, it's kind of a funny story," He laughed nervously, his hands reaching for the back of his head. Itachi walked over to Naruto, having heard enough, and slid the phone out from under his cheek, holding the blonde within his arms as he spoke over the phone. "You can't come over because I'm here and he can't go to the library because we plan on staying in all day. Thank you Miss. Haruno." With those words, he clicked off the phone, a screech being cut off suddenly by the touch of a button.

Naruto looked up at his savior with a grin planted on his face. "The whole day?" Naruto raised his eyebrows as Itachi nodded his head. "I'm going to go to my apartment to get changed and I'll be back for you." Itachi placed his forehead down on the golden locks of hair, his arms still wrapped around the blonde. "Alright." Naruto smiled with an outlet of his breath, cherishing the moment with is partner. He felt so…light hearted almost, as if Itachi's arms held all the answers to the world and he could never leave them or get enough of the man himself, which he knew was true already. Itachi pressed his lips gently upon Naruto's head, his arms releasing the blonde as he made his way to the door, murmuring a soft and unwanted, "goodbye", closing the door slightly, Naruto's bare foot coming between the door immediately. "Wait," He paused, making the Uchiha do the same as he leaned in to press his lips against Itachi's sweetly, releasing as quickly as the kiss had came. "Goodbye." He laughed as Itachi walked down the stairs with a small smile on his lips.

He closed the door when he saw the weasel was down at his car, rushing right away to the shower and scrubbing off all traces of last night that consisted of the small amount of alcohol in his mouth and the night's weariness which a cold shower cured instantly as well as a toothbrush and a good tube of toothpaste. Naruto dressed for the best this time, slipping on some dark jeans that fit well –they weren't too baggy or tight to where they looked like skinny jeans- and a black button down shirt, hoping he would actually match up to Itachi's dress code he maintained even after work and on weekends. Most of the times, he wasn't caught dead without a tie on, although he had seen him once without one on their first date.

The azure eyes swiftly ran over the clock to reveal that it was 11:23. He tied up his shoes and threw himself on the couch, waiting patiently as the time ticked by for Itachi to arrive.

***

Itachi arrived at his apartment to find his smaller brother sitting on the couch with his dark eyes flashing up to meet his red ones. "Good morning, Sasuke." He spoke normally, giving the younger Uchiha no more attention that he normally would. He wouldn't want to give him the sense that he would treat today as if it were a special occasion, although it was, but he would never give his brother the satisfaction of knowing it.

He peered up at him with angry eyes that spoke for the detest dripping words he was speaking in his mind. "Hn." He grunted perfectly as an Uchiha, causing his brother to smirk. He slinked into the bathroom carelessly as his brother sat there infuriated, almost jealous that his brother had this chance he didn't. He wanted that damn blonde and if he was going to get him by force or blackmail, then so it would be. He heard his brother step in and out of the shower quickly, his mind racing with thoughts, all but simple and pure, of how to blackmail or convince Itachi of giving up the blonde. More thoughts circulated even quicker, all simple ideas being rejected the moment they were processed until a small ding was let out in his head along with a large smirk.

It was a matter of minutes that Itachi had come out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck to prevent his clothes from getting wet with his long hair already slicked back into his usual pony tail. He put on the finishing touches by getting his shoes on and brushing through the rest of his hair and re-do his old ponytail. He looked up at Sasuke as he was back in the living room, finding that his brother had moved spots on the couch and he was much quiet sipping his coffee.

Itachi wordlessly maneuvered around the room, eyeing his brother carefully with suspicion hidden beneath his eyes. Just as he was about to leave the apartment, swinging his jacket from the coat rack and onto his shoulders, his brother spoke clear and loud enough for him to hear, "Have fun, nii-san."You could hear the venomous smile dripping from the words, Itachi shrugging of his comment and closing the door as if he hadn't heard anything. On his way down to the car, he started to ponder on what Sasuke was hinting at him, flipping his cell phone on and speed dialing a familiar co-worker's number.

"Hello?"

"Kisame, I need a favor." The raven waited in silence as the blue man blinked a couple of times, sitting up from his bed in his apartment. "Alright, shoot." He yawned, signaling the older raven's words to come out in a blur. "Follow Sasuke around for about a week or so but keep on him today. He might be up to something and I have a feeling it might have to do with _it_." Kisame nodded over the phone, suddenly realizing that his friend couldn't see his movements over the phone. "Alright, I'll get on it right away. I'll report to you the minute I find him doing something." He threw his large body up from the bed and forced himself to put some clothes on over his boxers. "Thank you." And with the swift movement, he clicked the phone off. Kisame groaned, looking around in his dark apartment, sighing as he bid his bed farewell and headed off to the Uchiha residence where he assumed Sasuke would be.

***

The azure eyes opened at the sound of a small rapping at the door. He sat up quickly, straightening out his clothes and rushed to the door, smiling already as he opened the door to find Itachi ready and waiting for him, dressed up as usual. His eyes ran over the blonde, loving what they saw as a member and the rest of his body seemed more anxious. He wondered why he had chosen today to dress up in such attire, giving him a raised eyebrow Naruto questioning his expressions he wore so well. "You look…stunning." He finally breathed out, giving himself the leisure of watching his well worn body. Not that he hadn't been hot before, although the clothes give him a bigger emphasis that Itachi was bittersweet on. He would rather he wore his baggy clothes in public to attract less attention from other men or women for that matter, but then again, it he turned into eye candy for Itachi himself. He could trust the blonde enough to go out looking like that…

"Thank you." He smirked conceitedly, adoring the fact that his boyfriend had noticed first of all and second, he seemed more suiting to be beside Itachi. They both grinned charismatically as they left the front door, sliding downwards into Itachi's car and heading out on another wild date.

***

Alright, it had been too early for anything wild or actually exciting for anything to happen that the two had wished and hoped for, although they still had fun at this upmost. They had gone picnicking this time out in the country by the beach –leave it to Itachi to pull the bipolar switch and become a sudden romanticist for Naruto- and of course, the two did nothing but talk on the way back and forth. Itachi was just as hardheaded and set on knowing everything about his boyfriend as Naruto was, trying to squeeze in as many questions as possible without seeming rude or ruining the moment.

It was around six thirty when they noticed the sun was going down and they had been there longer than planned. "I can't believe we stayed here for five hours." Naruto laughed, trying to remember the last time he had spent this much time with someone and getting to know them so well. Come to think of it, he never had. It was always a game of how fast they could get the blonde into bed and how fast they could get out later once they had had enough. He shrugged the unwanted thought off his shoulders and turned back to face Itachi, looking at him intently as if trying to mind read suddenly. Even as an Uchiha, it was quite impossible at this point to even try to attempt such a thing, however if it was for Naruto or concerning him in the matter, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Itachi didn't want to say anything about their seven week anniversary which probably wasn't something to celebrate for most couples, although to him, it showed more of an insight that they had been together for more than two months, and given it wasn't such a long time but they hadn't gotten bored of each other just yet. Deidara suddenly popped inside Itachi's mind unknowingly, his questions about their sex life drooping over his head. Another reason to celebrate seven weeks: they still haven't had sex and they still found each other interesting.

Their eyes meet suddenly, Naruto chuckling in response but Itachi staying quite still with a calm expression on his face. "Hey, um, Tachi?" Naruto's voice suddenly cracked with nervousness, making him raise his eyebrow in response. "You know what today is, right?" He asked with a small blush. A grin spread over his face as he looked away into the sunset. "Seven weeks anniversary." He stated almost proudly, blissful over the fact that he wasn't the only one counting the days. He looked back over at Naruto who wore a smile just as large on his face. "Think we can make a year?" He winked, laughing as he scooted over to Itachi. "Of course we can." He smiled, thinking of a year from now. Nothing would probably change other than the fact that he would be with the blonde longer and they would have probably moved in together already, hopefully with Sasuke out of the way.

Hell, he might even get started of kicking him out today.

Naruto's eyes kept glancing over at the flawless pale body sitting beside him. It was an ultimate blessing to be right next to Itachi, even dating him, but overall, Naruto's mind started to click as Itachi's had, questioning to if they were going to get to another step. Sure, they had gone on many dates which was good and kisses that were beyond words that left you breathless even, although he had started to hunger for something a bit more…

Screw it. Itachi turned around to face the blonde who seemed taken by surprise. He was at his breaking point not by being lured with his boyfriend's good looks or even the fact that he was seducing him or pulling any moves, but it was just the moment and the time…and the sunset.

"Naruto, what do you think about going an extra step?" His eyes stared into his as if it bore a hole, the blonde looking at him incredulously as if his mind reading tricks had worked. Itachi stayed still for a moment, almost sure that he had scared Naruto at this point until the blonde moved in and pulled the raven into a gentle kiss, their lips almost grazing each other and suddenly touching. "I thought you would never ask." He chuckled. Itachi pushed him down gently with the tips of his fingers, kissing him gently and coaxing out some moans as his tongue was inserted.

They stopped for a moment, Naruto gasping for air, amusing Itachi. "W-we should be somewhere else." He spoke a bit out of breath, making the raven smile sadistically. "You don't want it to be here on the beach?" He chuckled, diving and latching onto his neck. "Ah-no! As kinky as it sounds, I think –ah!- it should be somewhere comfortable." He bit his lip to strain any other sounds Itachi was provoking from slipping out of his mouth. He would have the wait on the ride home and it would be about thirty minutes until they reached there…

"Alright then." Itachi spoke, getting himself off of Naruto and helping him up, the blonde's face suddenly twisting with guilt. Well, maybe their first time was supposed to be someplace special other than from home. "Itachi," His hands reached out on his shoulders, spinning the Uchiha around as Naruto jumped and tackled down the raven, both of them grinning at the blonde's sudden choice. It wasn't soon before the sun had gone completely down and the once peaceful beach was something the two men could never look at the same again.

* * *

_Alrighty, well that left something for you guys to grin and get nosebleeds about! I'm terribly sorry that I left the whole sex scene standing by itself, and who ever knew Naruto was kinky by his own words? XD  
That's the end for now and I actually updated on time! ^_^ I'm so happy! Haha, anyways, I promise I'll make it up to you guys with a super long chapter for the 11th one and expect some yaoi! ;) Thanks to all my reviewers for chapter ten ahead of time and to chapter nine! I love you guys! XD See you guys next week!_


	11. Where's the Fairness in That?

A/N: _Thank you to all the reviewers on chapter 10! I know I disappointed many people for not putting that SPECIFC scene in –all you people know what I'm talking about!- there, so I decided I'll have to do a rewrite of chapter ten later on and I promise I'll add it in along with the newer chapter next week! ^_^ Yes, yes , just remember to read through the thing and no skipping or else you might get confused along the way with the punch lines and what not._

_I have decided to go on a quick break for the next week or so! I wanted to get some new chapters in and done with! I know I'm probably not going to be that busy at school and I'll get super bored (you can count on that) so I'll be right here with chapters waiting the week after! Expect another chapter and possibly a one-shot somewhere along next month because I'm going to be cutting my deadlines for you guys which means the story will be updated when it's updated XD Not exactly my favorite thing to do, but I hope you guys understand!_

_Well, I'm going to stop talking now and let you guys go on to reading the eleventh chapter! Thank you all very much and I hope that I can finish this series up in a matter of chapters before I get super busy at school –I start next week sadly enough- so I'm trying to cram in as many more chapters as I can this week, but we'll see! ^_^ Anyways, happy reading!_

* * *

"Naruto, stop smirking and get to work!" Ino snapped at the day dreaming blonde, still having fantasies about last weekend on the beach. Both him and the "Dark Prince" had yet to stop smirking about that Saturday, driving everyone at work insane, or in Itachi's case, worried. "Hey Ita…why are you smiling like that?" Kisame paused, walking into the office with two quick raps on the door, noting bothering for an invitation from the weasel. "No reason." He shrugged, wiping his face clear of any emotions but seriousness, his eyes intent on what his blue partner had to say. "Well, any news on Sasuke so far?" He chirped, changing the subject quickly. "Ah, yes. I'm sure you saw this coming though. He's trying to rig the case in court to prove you as guilty. He's putting a testimonial in as well as digging up some fake evidence with this other lawyer who's the top at his game." He sighed, waiting for Itachi's intake. "No surprises there. Who is the lawyer he hired?" He questioned further, typing away madly at his laptop, waiting for the name so he could Google him for some information and if so, get Pein in right away.

"Sanin Orochimaru. He's got a pretty impressive winning streak, but anyways, we need to think of something to counter him with. I don't know what kind of things they're already talking about, so I'm hoping to get Sasuke's cell tapped into in a couple of hours or so. Do you know how we could get him to surrender it for a minute or two? I can get Konan or Deidara working on it right away." Itachi sighed, knowing the easiest route to take would be to get Naruto to ask him for it, but he would be damned if he was going to bring Naruto into his mess. "I'll think of a way." He nodded his head, typing in Orochimaru's name and finding all the dirty information he needed. "Ah, you don't think asking…Naruto…is a bad idea?" The menacing eyes glared up at him with the computer light shining on his face, giving his glare an even greater effect.

"No. We're not dragging him into this." Kisame sighed, nodding his head. Kisame dropped back out, trying to devise a way to get Sasuke's phone without him knowing it, even though the planning part usually went over on Itachi's side of the stick. "Hey Itachi, are we ever going to see Naruto again, un? That was fun last Friday." Deidara popped in unexpectedly, making Itachi raise his eyebrows in question. "I'll ask Naruto about next week." His eyes dropped back down to the computer screen, angering Deidara a bit that he had answered so quickly without much thought. "Why not this week, un?" He whined from the doorway. "Naruto might have plans this weekend and your anniversary with Sasori is coming up. He's already jealous that you were all over Naruto, anyways." He explained with a monotone voice. Deidara fidgeted at the door, rolling his eyes at the sight of him with Naruto. 'Pft, yeah right, un! As cute as the boy is, he's way too young for me.'

"Aren't you jealous of me then, un?" The blonde snorted conceitedly, making Itachi chuckle airlessly. "Not in the slightest. I know Sasori all too well for me to be jealous of you first." This made the blonde frown and fall slightly. "Well, lucky you! But my danna loves me, un!" He huffed, retreating from the office, his battle lost with Itachi, but then again, what did he expect? Itachi dialed in the familiar numbers he had memorized from a certain business card given to him quite some time ago. "Hello?" The sweet voice answered.

"Hello." Itachi grinned from over the phone, his chuckle bringing the blonde down to a blush. "You have good timing. I just got on a break, Tachi." There was some sniggering from the end of the phone, putting both men in confusion, just about to open their mouths as the sniggering erupted into a loud laugh. "He gets to call you 'Tachi' and I don't, un? Where's the fairness in that, Itachi?" Deidara spoke onto the phone suddenly, Itachi jumping out of his desk to peek through his window at a grinning Deidara snuggled at his desk. "Hi Deidara-chan!" Naruto laughed gently, unknowingly egging on the blonde. "Naruto! Just the person I wanted to talk to, un! All of us need to get together again; last week was fun, un!" Deidara laughed. "Deidara, hang up the phone right now." Itachi's voice smothered the phone angrily, making both of the blonde's jump at the sound of his voice.

"Fine, you kill joy, un. Bye-bye Naruto!" Deidara suddenly hung up, making Naruto worried why the line was so quiet all of a sudden. "Itachi, are you still there?" Naruto asked quietly, almost afraid to break the silence. "I'm here, sorry." He returned to the phone, straightening out his tie, peeking back out the window at a now disgruntled and paranoid Deidara sitting at his desk. He had sent him an email stating another stunt like that could get him resigned and quickly, which should have set him straight. If not, all he had to do was drop a word or two to Sasori and that would be the end of everything for a while at least. "What was Deidara talking about right now?" He asked, adoring the fact that he had made a good impression on his friends. "I was thinking next week we can go out again with my co-workers. Is that alright with you or do you have any plans?"

"Hm, I wish we could, but I have a conference meeting about becoming an author in Seattle next week." Naruto frowned, trying to remember if he did mention it to Itachi or not. He mentally smacked himself, feeling a bit irresponsible for not remembering. "No, I remember now, I apologize. How long is the trip?" Itachi asked, the memory coming more as a blur to him that it should have, making it a bit frustrating. "It's for three days; I'm leaving next week on Thursday." He chuckled as Itachi nodded his head to make a mental note. "So I'm going to be without you for three days?" He chortled, teasing the blonde. "Yes, but I'll make it worth your while." His smirk visible through the phone, making both of them anxious for their meeting at the library for Itachi's community service hours.

"I'm holding you to your words." He grinned evilly, wondering what else he could do to make the blonde moan and scream the way he had on the beach. "I'll live up to them." He chuckled onto the phone smugly, his eyes darting around the room to check for Sakura or Ino listening in. Thank goodness he was on his cell, or else they would have probably tapped the wires already to listen in. "What are you doing this weekend?" Itachi asked, swiveling around in his chair with nothing else better to do. "Nothing actually. Are you busy with work?"

"No, I'll have everything done by Friday."

Naruto hesitated before speaking back into the phone. "You know…I've never been over to your place." He smiled, already trying to guess Itachi's response. He sat on the other end quietly, wondering if he could get rid of Sasuke this weekend, even though he was hardly over. He knew his chances with Naruto staying the night at his place would be slim to none, seeing as his brother's home had yet to be finished. He groaned silently, replying, "Did you want to come over for the weekend? It's just that…Sasuke will be there at night." He finished, waiting hesitantly for the blonde's reply.

"Doesn't sound too bad. I'll bring over some movies or something then…or we can go through your things." He smirked, making Itachi chuckle deeply. "Look through whatever you want but you're mine afterwards." His voice took a turn, making him sound seductive suddenly. "I thought you said Sasuke was there at night." He frowned over the phone though it was apparent in his voice. "He is." He smirked.

Naruto paused for a moment, blushing furiously as he sucked in air. "I-Itachi! With Sasuke there…?"

"We'll just have to be quiet," His words making the blonde turn even redder. "You're joking, right?"

"Come over and find out." He chuckled deeply, sending shivers down his spine.

"No funny stuff around him! Seriously, he the hell out of me." Naruto pouted, making Itachi sigh and laugh. "I can't promise anything about how I'll act, but I won't let him touch you. I promise you that."

Naruto nodded his head, sighing, "Fine, fine," giving Itachi an evil grin on his face. The bright blue eyes glanced upwards at the door at the sound of the jingling of the bells, his eyes going wide. "Tachi, I'll talk to you in a bit. I need to get going now." He rushed through his words a little more than necessary, making him tweak his eyebrow upwards in question. "Alright. Naruto, be careful." His words echoed as well as the click that came after them in Naruto's head, his eyes focusing in the younger Uchiha standing in front of him.

"We need to talk, dobe." He spoke with alarmingly calm eyes. Naruto jumped back in protest, about to call for one of the girls –where were they when you needed them?- when a hand grabbed his wrist surprisingly strongly, pulling him back to the front desk. "I'm not letting you run away until you listen to me first." He paused for a moment to make sure he had the blonde's attention. "There are some things you might need to know about Itachi. He's being convicted for a murder on trial right now. The only reason he's working here was to get community service hours for the court that they ordered him to get." He stared at Naruto now, watching the blonde's face drop from fear to annoyance.

"He told me everything and more than that the first week we met. I was the one who gave him the job here for community service hours." He growled. Sasuke's face was starting to falter, his plan to reveal his brother for the malicious character he honestly was crumbling right in front of his face. '_Damn, he moves fast_.' "Naruto, Itachi never dates. Why would he date you? He wants to try to clear his name by using you." The blonde raised his eyebrows, not getting how those two clicked together. "You mean to tell me, he's…_using_ me…to clear his name?" He spoke carefully with a slowness that made Sasuke seem as if he was five years old again. The Uchiha nodded his head slowly, wondering where he was going with it until his assumption had just clicked in his mind.

"Why the hell would he use me of all people! Why not you? Honestly Sasuke, don't even start going there with me. You're the last person I want to see right now." He growled, snatching his wrist back from the younger raven, mumbling something incoherently and going to the back to place books back as an excuse to get away from Sasuke. "Dobe, I know it doesn't make sense but he's using you for something." The smaller raven hissed, trying to convince the blonde as much as he was sure of this himself. "Look _Sasuke_," He winced at the sound of his name being clinched at his angry voice, taking a step back. "Just leave me the fuck alone." He snarled, taking a step forward. "If he wasn't serious, I would know it. I don't need your opinion." He walked away once more, leaving Sasuke there standing with his mouth slightly open and surprisingly paralyzed, terrified to move from to the spot in fear that Naruto would come back and rip off his head.

He shuffled, blinking a couple of times and finally moving out the front door, taking a last look at the blonde's back and heading out into the street. Naruto sighed, knowing he shouldn't have lost his temper to the point where even the girls were a bit cautious of him now, but it was just something that he didn't want to hear. It hurt when Sasuke had said that word he knew Itachi wasn't capable of doing in such a way his brother described, even though he knew it wasn't true. That one thought plucked strongly on a string in his heart, wanting to make him crumble up almost and die away a bit. '_Oh dear god…_' His blue eyes widened with realization. He shook his head, his eyes filling up with a bit of water in the cracks, rubbing them away quickly as he felt them peaking out and threatening to fall down and stain his cheeks. He took in a deep breath and continued on with the books, his mind revolving around that one thought he was hoping was true, yet at the same token, untrue. He couldn't afford to have the same thing happen to him again like last time, but he wanted the beginning to be just the same where there were hardly any troubles and the only worry on their minds would be how long they would have to wait for the other one.

***

Itachi raised his eyebrows at a certain coworker slipping into his office with a distressed expression masking his typically masochistic smile. He stared hard at the blue man for a moment before he sighed loudly, speaking what he had just found out a moment ago. "Sasuke saw Naruto a while ago. You're going to get pretty angry at what he said so keep sitting down." He chuckled lightly, the younger man's glare making him drop the smile in his voice. "He tried to spill dirt on you like with the court case. He was twisting around words, in a nutshell, being that you're using the pretty blonde for a reputation." Kisame's smirk returned, Itachi's face crunching up into a perfect and flawless snarl. "Oh wait, that's not all. Naruto took care of himself and he managed to get him out of the store and he's fine right now. Geez, you pick the feisty ones," He sniggered, watching Itachi's expression calm in the slightest degree, his eyes composed and still, though the snarl on his lips still remained. He brought his hands up to his face, covering the bottom portion of his face with his fingers laced through each other.

"I'm leaving. Take care of the rest, I know you'll do well on your own." He got up out of his chair, a bit concerned now about Naruto even though Kisame had just said he was alright. He placed on his jacket, throwing his ponytail of long, black hair in the back of the jacket instead of to be trapped within it. He made his way out with Kisame chuckling to himself, knowing all too well that this was inevitable and had he retained the information from his reach, he would be not only fired but dead and his death "accidental" at that quicker than he could blink his eye. He watched as his partner left through the office in a bit of a composed rush, no one being able to tell what was going through his mind without Kisame's words to explain and their eyes to catch the details.

Itachi was about an hour early to the library, rushing in slightly, almost desperate to find Naruto. His eyes scanned around everywhere in the building, moving around to search in more rooms, his steps suddenly becoming more cautious in fear of Sasuke's further plans. His eyes caught sight of the stairway, thoughts of Naruto clicking into mind, remembering the last time had found him down there after Sasuke had gotten through with him. He followed the staircase downwards, his steps careful and his eyes open wide for any devious tricks to be done. Even in the dark, he could see the blonde hair popping out as if it were daylight itself. He moved forward, his steps making Naruto flinch a bit but he stayed sitting down with the books, his head downwards and his eyes glazed to where his mind wasn't there. He seemed dead in a way that made Itachi shiver, nevertheless, he continued on forward, dropping down to his knees and throwing his arms around the blonde, Naruto's eyes opening slightly.

'_Yes, yes, I do. It's all true, and I'm already in danger_.'

"I'm here." Itachi's gentle words hit him with a dangerous impact, his arms wrapping around Itachi slowly. A small tear came from the corner of his eye, the same one that had taunted him with falling and revealing itself, the water streaking across his cheek. He gave a sad smile with a chuckle. "Thank you." He said simply, giving him a bit of a squeeze and his arms letting go of Itachi. '_It's inevitable now_.' His mind argued. Itachi released him from his arms, frowning and wiping away the tear as well as the streak that it had created with is finger. "He made you cry." He murmured gently, surprised when Naruto shook his head. He would be damned had he shed a tear for Sasuke or on his behalf.

"I love you." The words came out in a sweet tone, a sad smile prancing on his lips and his blue eyes seeming as if they would cry again. Itachi let out a breath of air as if someone had punched him in the chest, blinking a couple of times before he chuckled. His fingers stroked the tan and whiskered cheek, going under his chin to lift his head and his pale lips capturing his in a kiss. Both of them knew the kiss was different than any other one they had shared. It had a certain sweetness to it, making both of their eyes heavy and their lips open slightly, pulling in and out lovingly with a softness to it that made it seem singular and enchanting. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you." He smiled gently. Naruto's chest bounced from the laughter, making the weasel more than relieved, the sudden feeling disappearing as a sharp thought came to mind.

"I wouldn't use you-"

"I know he was full of himself. I believe you." Naruto nodded his head with a smile, already finishing the sentence that Itachi had started in his head. The weasel repeated the notion with a smile, both of them getting up from the basement floor and heading upwards the stairs to face the rest of the library. Naruto was a bit surprised to see Gaara still in at the hour –he usually left right when Itachi got there for the simple fact to give them time alone together. He nodded his head at both of them, quietly saying goodnight to Naruto and heading out the door to his car. They both looked around, seeing that the sign had already been turned over to closed and the girls had left a note explaining their departure and early clean up. "Hm, it seems like today was a waste then." Naruto raised his eyebrows, bobbing his head. "Not a complete waste." Itachi disagreed.

A smirk rose across Naruto's face, feeling adventurous all of a sudden. He tugged at Itachi's tie, getting his attention and pulling him closer to him suddenly. "I want to keep my promise, Itachi." He breathed out the name breezily and smoothly, making the older raven quiver, a vice smirk spreading across his lips. "Right now? If I didn't know any better, you could have dragged me across town just for this." He pulled himself in towards the blonde, his lips pressing on his neck, making Naruto shudder from the pleasure. "N-not out in the open!" Naruto managed to let the small squeak out, making Itachi raise his eyebrows in question. "If we're going to do it in the library, it's behind the books." He blushed a bit, his grin returning to his lips. He yelped as Itachi threw him up into the hair and landed straight into his arms, the alabaster lips working on leaving strawberry marks on the sun kissed neck and shoulder line, Naruto giving a small moan in response, only pressing Itachi to repeat his actions. They both landed on the floor behind a bookshelf that was hidden away from different angles, letting both of them enjoy the moment together.

Naruto's eyes widened, the blonde stopping all the kisses suddenly and his eyes watching the blonde run across the room, the lights going off suddenly which made the weasel smile. He really was going to keep to his promise. He returned in the light darkness, dropping on his knees and wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and pressing his lips to his, both of them kissing in the darkness. He gave a small gasp when the cool hands ran up his shirt, his warm body heat clashing with the chilled hands that made him feel all too good. The blonde aimed for Itachi's neck, his tongue running around in circles on his adam's apple, making Itachi groan slightly. Naruto bit down placidly, making Itachi hiss quickly as a small drop of blood rolled down, the blonde' tongue licking up his mess. Itachi chuckled lightly, pushing the blonde to the floor on his back, making him smirk. "I don't think so." He murmured against his neck, his tongue making a trail from his chin downwards to his naval, making the blonde groan gently. Itachi paused, looking up quickly, then continuing his trail downwards, his fingers prying off the buttons to the pants and slipping the elastic band of his boxers off. The blonde hissed at the sudden exposure of his member, making the raven chuckle. He ran his graceful tongue over the shaft, going excruciatingly slow from the bottom to the top, his tongue running over the head and licking off the pre-cum.

Naruto let out a pleasant moan, the sweet sounding music to Itachi's ears and the signal to continue on with his doings. He flicked his tongue up against the head a couple of times, finally hearing a groan and a husky voice murmuring, "Stop teasing me," between breaths. He smiled against his fully erect member, swallowing the dick, making the blonde throw his head back. He bucked his hips as Itachi's sucking got harder until his knees gave out, the library filled with nothing but sounds of moaning and small cries of pleasure from the blonde until his eyes went wide and his voice cried out with Itachi's echoing name through the building. He swallowed obediently, licking up a bit of the cum he had missed elsewhere, his lips returning up to Naruto's, the blonde now in a speechless state. He let out a small squeak as he felt fingers circling around his rectum, the teasing finger finally being inserted and getting a positive reaction out of the blonde. Itachi smirked, placing in two fingers, watching the pleasure intensify on his face, deciding a third wouldn't hurt.

The blue eyes got wide, the pleasured moan turning into a choked cry. "Nn, T-tachi…" The blonde moved around a bit, beckoning the raven. His three fingers were suddenly taken out, the blue eyes opening with surprise at first, only to be shut back when he felt a lubricated cock enter him in the replacement of the fingers. He let out a groan along with Itachi, the both of them feeling the gratifying sensation and the adrenaline rushing through. Itachi picked up the blonde with his hands, his back arched to the point where as high as he held him, his head seemed so far back. '_Flexible uke._' He laughed in his head, making sure he placed himself inwards fully, starting to thrust in and out with a slow rhythm, making both of them give out silent moans of delight. At first, Itachi had been at an attempt to tease Naruto once more as he had, although his game was slowly and surely catching up with him at a quicker place than he had thought possible.

The unhurried cadence quickly became a faster pace in which both of them were groaning loudly, Naruto swaying his hips to intensify the pleasure, causing his partner to lose his mind at the sight. "Naruto, look at me." His velvet voice caused him to raise his head up to his eye level to where he was placed firmly over his lap and his arms wrapped around the weasel's back, the thrusting continuing at an even quicker pace, making Naruto pant and let out several cries before Itachi came.

They both stayed where they were, Itachi's arm still wrapped around the blonde and the other supporting himself on the floor, Naruto's arms now draped on his shoulders. They both shuddered as Itachi took himself out of Naruto, the two falling to the floor. Their eyes met, both of them going into a small fit of laughing, the raven trying to focus on the glow of his partner's face. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair, sighing gently before speaking, "I love you, Naruto." The blonde cuddled up into his arms, taking in a whiff of Itachi's sweet scent before murmuring gently against his neck, "I love you too, Tachi."

'_It's inevitable; I'm completely in love with him. Damn it all if I get hurt or not, or even if this lasts for as short as a week. My feelings for him will only die with me._'

* * *

_Ha, if you're wondering about the last sentence, it'll all be explained in good time! ^_^  
I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon that came along with the chapter, so concider it a reward if you must, as a long wait for after 10 chapters for Naruto and ITachi to get some action! In case you didn't read the AN on top, I'll be rewriting chapter 10 in a while to where it'll have a lemon and a different ending, if you will. I feel bad for cutting out the their first sex scene, so you can thank my councious on that one! Anyways, I'll be hearing from you guys soon enough!_

_Remember to review!Inspire me to write more and gimme your thoughts!  
My goal is to reach 100 reviews (all reviewers will be rewarded, count on that!), so please help me complete it! Thank you to all the readers and Reviewers!_


	12. I Don't Know If I Can Trust You

Hello to all my faithful and new readers! I apologize for the long idle hold on chapter 12 (school has been a major hassle with work every other day) and today, I just finished all of my finals for the nine weeks! ^_^ It's an accomplishment I am very proud of thank you very little!  
Anyways, you're going to love where the chapter goes and I'll probably rewrite everything a bit differently later seeing as how I still have chapter ten to do! I haven't forgotten about that!

So without further ado and news that I will be updating randomly so be on your toes, here's chapter twelve!

* * *

Itachi was usually straight forward, un-submissive, and known for being one of the most heartless people you would ever get to know if you worked with him. The whole office had been taken into shock that Itachi had come in with a lighter step in his walk and a small smirk here or there without anything causing him to do so, but when he came in on Monday with a smug look on his face, everyone nearly fainted and the ones who were still conscious took cover. Kisame had other plans, although he was still very cautious towards his business partner. "Itachi, are you feeling alright?" The tall blue man asked hesitantly, his eyebrows rose to its highest. "Never better, why do you ask?" Even though his lips were still pressed in a straight line, his eyes smiled sweetly at the fish-like man, something he had never seen before in all of his years knowing and working with the Uchiha.

"You seem…happy." He spit it out as if it were something that was inanely impossible, the raven just shrugging off his words and the word seeming very bizarre yet he took a liking to it. "Yes, yes I am." He nodded his head, Naruto popping into mind as well as the images from the weekend making him want to physically smile, although he suppressed the joy. Not only had they gave the library a meaningful memory but they had put on quite a show the rest of the weekend nonstop to the point where Sunday came all too soon and Itachi hadn't left until Sunday evening. As much as he wished he could show Naruto around his place as well as a good time there in his apartment, there was still his brother to run around. He knew he wouldn't be caught dead in the apartment in the day but he had known that the moment he found out Naruto was going to me in the mile radius of him, he would stay still where he was, which was quite a problem. Speaking of problems…

"Itachi! How was your weekend, un? Keep Naruto all to yourself?" The other blonde he had known to be the most annoying yet brightest thing on the face of the Earth trotted down the open space and straight up to the raven with a knowing smirk on his face. "Yes, we were together all weekend." He said indifferently, wanting not to give himself to anyone but the blonde. For all his co-workers knew, he was just spontaneously happy or probably playing a cruel trick on them; the last thing he needed was for them to find out he was dating someone, let alone doing him in the library. Hmm, the library….

The blue eyes looked him up and down as if trying to pinpoint evidence for the hypothesis he was going to spurt out any moment. "You got laid didn't you, un?" His voice said with undoubted and unaltered certainty. The weasel thought it over for a moment, his eyes quickly scanning around to Kisame and the blonde, the blue man shaking and rolling his eyes as if it were another thing impossible for the raven to accomplish. "Yes I did." He spoke normally, making Deidara squeal with laughter and Kisame's jaw dropping to the floor in disbelief. "Well, I never thought I would say this, but congratulations." The shocked blue man chuckled lightly, patting Itachi on the back. As much as he was in awe that his friend who never specified which sex he preferred had gotten some of what he was missing out on, he was glad that he had someone special to share it with. Itachi simply nodded his head, knowing his friend had the best intentions for saying so.

"It's about time! Where'd you do it, un? In the bed? Under the desk, un? Hmm, un?!" Deidara pressed, inching closer and closer to the weasel, making him suddenly uncomfortable and very self conscious with Naruto popping into his mind. He took a step back with an arched eyebrow, the humor that made everyone run for cover fade away and his eyes averting to Kisame as if to say something to get Deidara away from him and fast. "Er, Deidara, go with Sasori or something." He shooed away the blonde, making the bomber pout and cross his arms. "I want to hear about Itachi's first time!" He spoke a bit too loud, everyone's attention taking a turn towards the now furious Itachi. The dark eyes with torturous intentions made their way towards the onlookers, suddenly making them go back to their work with a nervous grin on their faces. '_That is better_…'

"Brat, where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you." Sasori made his presence known in the room, his hand grabbing the blonde's arm with an iron grip and dragging him away from Itachi and Kisame, the redhead having an irritated look on his face. Itachi sighed to himself, his body going rigid suddenly as he felt another pair of eyes watching him. He looked up at Kisame questioningly whom had a unusually large smirk across his face. "So, it was your first time?" He smiled smugly, making the raven scoff and nod his head yes honestly. "Geez, were you aiming for celibacy or what the hell?" He chuckled, running his hand through his midnight blue hair. "No, I just never got around to dating, therefore I never got around to having sexual encounters." He walked down the hallway calmly, the blue man following by his side obediently. "You've never had a hooker or anything?" His curious white eyes met Itachi's, making him shake his head quickly. "Of course not; I'd rather wait another ten years to get laid rather than get an STD." He grimaced, trying to picture someone seducing him…as a woman. He shuddered, wobbling his head and walking on into his office.

"Changing the topic; Have you come up with a way to get my little brother's cell phone yet?" He sat on his chair, swiveling around gracefully to meet with Kisame shutting the door and moving half ways across the room. "I have a plan for it, but we require someone…" He stared hard at the weasel, making him want to squirm and get the larger man to stop it. "We are not bringing Naruto into this at all. Do you understand me?" He raised his eyebrows, Kisame opening his mouth to speak but getting cut off by the raven once more. "We can get it without his help. I don't want him his name dragged through the mud like mine. No Naruto." Kisame sighed, nodding his head yes, wondering if he could get a hold of him secretly. He knew the blonde would probably be willing to help if it was for Itachi's sake, but he would still have to keep a secret from Itachi, their relationship being one of the things Kisame dared not touch.

"I'll go ahead and go in to get his phone. I'll have it for you tomorrow, got it? I need you outside my apartment with a blanket at eight. You need to catch the phone from directly over my window, I'm afraid." The fish nodded his head, wondering if a tambourine would be out of the question. Then again, it would probably bounce back upwards, which was something they didn't want. '_Oh well, it was worth a try_.' "Fine, I'll be there. Do I bring another model like his or not?" He asked, already catching on to what the weasel of a partner was thinking: grabbing his phone when he's distracted and replace it with a decoy for then. "No, I already had a copy made of his phone. I was just waiting to use it." He chuckled darkly, wondering what else he could plan out for his vendetta. He was trying to play back even this time, not just for his sake but for Naruto's to repay him for the entire nuisance and misery that his little brother had inflected upon him. Itachi's fingers reached within in pocket within his jacket, fishing out a phone that looked exactly like Sasuke's navy one, scratch marks being precise and the same small dent in the side that he had left there from when his brother had a nervous moment and bit his phone.

"Let's hack into this one first. Have it ready for me later and I'll drop this one off with you so I have no evidence he can convict me of." He threw the phone towards his partner, his graceful blue hands catching it with ease and taking a moment to notice the craftsmanship the weasel had actually put into it. 'Dear god, is that a bite mark…?'

He shook his head furiously with wide eyes, wanting to ignore his partner's precise accuracy on the phone and turned out the office to run over towards Konan and Deidara's office, wondering if either of them would be talented enough to bug into the phone. The blue man fiddled with the phone in his hands, unsure of Itachi's plan actually working out in fluid motion. Sure, the weasel was friggen brilliant and there wasn't anything he couldn't pull off without the slightest amount of effort, although he was competing against his own kind here. As beautiful as the Uchiha's were, they were anything but soft hearted and the people to show sympathy rarely often; their stunning looks being the actual meaning of 'if looks could kill'. He had the utmost faith in Itachi although he was trying to calculate what Itachi had missed: how he would retrieve the phone from Sasuke in the first place. Again, he could just ask Naruto, but it was going against Itachi, one of the last things he wanted to do while he was still alive and appreciated life.

Although he wouldn't be too mad if he would get Naruto to convince Itachi himself…

He fished through his pocket for his own phone, retrieving it quickly and looking through an assortment of contacts that he had probably used only once, finding the main phone number for the library at which Naruto worked at, pressing the red hot painted phone to his ear and allowing it to ring patiently as he slowed his walking pace until he heard the familiar voice answer the phone; the voice he wanted.

"Kohona's Main Branch Library, Naruto speaking."

"Naruto, this is Kisame, Itachi's partner. We met on numerous occasions." The blue man spoke a bit quickly through his name, hoping he was out of earshot for Itachi and anyone else that would rat him out in a minute, but then again, his reputation was just as high (probably a bit under) Itachi's at work, so the people shouldn't give him anything to worry about. He shook his head at the thought of it regardless, knowing that nothing could assure him at this point in the game unless he hung up the phone at that second. Too bad he didn't.

"Ah yes, I remember you! Hello, did you need something?" He almost felt guilty as the boy's tone smoothed out with happiness; Almost.

"Yes, actually. Are you somewhere alone? This is for your ears only." He heard the blonde shuffle through the receiver along with other various noises like the door closing and feminine voices in the background yelling at him along with the footsteps that brought him back to the phone with a cautious tone. "Alright, what is it?" Naruto was praying it wasn't something that brought on terrible news with Itachi. He didn't think he could handle it right then and there or even at all.

"I'm sure Itachi has told you about the case in court that he's dealing with right now, correct?" He heard a small, 'Mm-hmm' reply and continued swiftly. "We're attempting to fight back to win the case, seeing as how Sasuke's playing dirty to get Itachi framed and caught guilty. We need to tap into his phone but we have no way of getting it." He paused hesitantly, then going on with his intentions. "Do you think you would be able to get it from him? We –me as well as the other people you met from our workplace- would be right there covering you and we would make our sole duty to be sure that you don't get a finger laid on you."

Kisame waited anxiously as Naruto bit his lip on the phone, answering with a small sigh, "I think I could get it from him for a while or so. It's going to be tricky though." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to come up with mental scenarios of how to get into the apartment and sneak his phone away with any talking or eye contact involved, which seemed stupidly impossible. "We can get you in and out safely and with a purpose, but you have got to be extremely careful. Itachi didn't want me pulling you into anything but I don't know how we're going to do this without someone that Sasuke knows personally given the circumstances." Kisame explained, glancing around for a moment, finding no one peeping in on his conversation so far or spotting a man of black and red clad clothes in eyesight.

"It seems like him not wanting me to get involved. Count me in then." He chuckled gently, already seeing the weasel frowning at him with disapproval and shaking his head. "It just needs to be before this weekend; I'm leaving out of town for a few days and I think you guys want this done just as quick as possible."

"You got it! I'm going to give you something later on today and I'll show you how to use it, is that alright?" He questioned, wondering if it would be too odd to have the two of them together without the presence of Itachi. "No, that's fine. I'll be seeing you later then." Naruto jumped at the sound of his pocket vibrating madly, already knowing it was Itachi calling. "Alright, thank you Naruto."

Naruto slammed the phone downwards, his fingers fishing out his phone and quickly flipping it open without looking at the screen and answering 'Hello' as usual, hearing the velvet voice pour out from the receiver. "Hello Naruto," He chuckled, making the blonde melt into his seat, his heart suddenly thumping wildly for the Uchiha. His stomach filled with butterflies that seemed to twist and mutate into ones of horror and nervousness, eating away at his stomach. "Hi Itachi," He tried to keep a smile upwards, getting a bit of practice in before he would actually have to start meeting him face to face. "What are you up to? How do you get to time to call me so often?" He chuckled, making a good attempt at keeping his tone rock steady. "I'm not that busy; I always have time for you." He chortled, the words making the blonde grin sheepishly. "Are you on your break? I don't hear any of the girls in the background today." He smirked, a bit more than proud of the fact that he had seen to Ino and Sakura's pestering coming to an obsolete end. "I get my break in about ten minutes. Oh, did you want to meet up somewhere for lunch?" He questioned, crossing his fingers for a yes, the answer coming all too soon with exactly what he wanted to hear. "That sounds nice. I'll be over at the library in a few minutes." He smiled to himself, getting up from the chair and washing over the expression from his face for the office. They had already gone into shock this morning and quite frankly, he didn't want to break his staff.

"Alright! Agh, wait, let me get out of here!" He groaned, attempting to get out of an avalanche of books, slipping his legs out of the piles expertly and able to side out of the other mazes he had placed around himself. "Are you trapped under a pile of books again?" Damn, he knew Naruto all too well. He laughed onto the receiver, replying, "Of course! With my luck, I managed to get out!" He sprung from under the basement of books and danced his way up the stairs, extremely happy he was going to be able to see Itachi once more. Any time with him made it a special moment, making it even better when they were squeezing each other into the other's schedule. It wasn't all that hard for Naruto, seeing as how he always had an ample amount of helpers there at all times in the library (except when Itachi was there of course), making it even more exciting when he was able to see Itachi during his work time.

"I'll see you right now." He chuckled, the blonde nodding into the phone with a grin. "Alright, bye." He murmured gently, both of them clicking off at the same time, Itachi walking proudly out of the building and into his car, a dance in his step as well to his anxiousness to seeing Naruto.

The grinning blonde marched over to the coat rack, a familiar ringing filling his ears. "Sakura, I'm heading out. I'll be back in an hour." He called out, the blonde popping her head out from the door to another room and nodding her head wordlessly, her face expressionless as she slid back into the room. 'Hmm, that was odd…'

"Hi Naruto,"

The blonde winced at the sound of his name, being spoken with the same boldness Itachi had and being of the same lineage, yet a different person. He hesitantly turned around with coat and keys in his hands to face the ever young Sasuke, looking just as ready for a fight as Naruto was ready to run the hell out of there, feeling his parasympathetic system kicking in suddenly. "Sakura and Ino can help you; I'm off duty." He spoke through clenched teeth with an arched brow. The Uchiha shook his head, placing his hand out in front of him. The memory of Kisame suddenly struck Naruto in the head, remembering his part in helping Itachi. Shit, this was the only way he could get as close to the younger raven without seeming too suspicious.

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment. Do you have time?" The pacific eyes flickered over at the clock, seeing that Itachi would be there in just a matter of minutes. Shit, it was even better knowing he didn't have that much time to work with. How the hell was he going to get his cell phone first of all?

"You have a minute. Go." His eyes darting from Sasuke to the clock impatiently, the Uchiha struggling for words then finally speaking out clearly yet with struggle, "I wasn't lying about my feelings about you. I'm sorry I came on strong, but it's hard knowing _my brother _of all people is getting to screw-have you. I want another chance, as friends first." Naruto inhaled deeply, his hands shaking on his jacket, feeling something forgein within the pocket. He frowned, his eyes averting from the babbling Sasuke to the content of his pocket, knowing his phone was in his own pocket in his pants along with his iPod. He wanted to smirk for the sudden epiphany of an idea striking. "I don't know if we can be friends if I don't trust you." Sasuke groaned, placing his head in his hands. "What can I do?" He asked quickly, running his fingers through his hair. "Let me see your phone." He held his tanned hand outwards, the pale skinned man eyeing him with confusion. "Why?" He questioned, handing over his phone regardless of the situation, knowing he was in no position to barter with the blonde at this point.

"Do you have my personal number in here?" He raised an eyebrow, Sasuke's eyes averting from his blue ones, his face staying perfectly calm. He turned his back, juggling phones between his hands, successfully deleting his number from his phone book, turning back around to hand back his phone. "I'll give it to you when I'm ready this time." Sasuke nodded his head understandingly, looking back up at the blonde. "Anything else?" He pursed his lips for a moment, nodding his head. "Give me a while to think about it. I'll get back to you later but until then, I need to leave now." He spoke coldly, the younger raven nodding his head once more and allowed Naruto to take his leave outside of the library, Naruto turning his head to see the dark figure still standing there in place, probably wondering what else the blonde was going to concoct. Little did he know he was smiling to himself, as if he had gotten just what he wanted…

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the familiar dark colored car come to view and the window rolled down to see none other than the breath taking Itachi. "Get in," He nodded his head gracefully, Naruto following the orders and jumping in quickly, losing all insight of what he had just done and now captivated by his handsome boyfriend. Yes, all his…

"Where do you feel like going?" Itachi questioned in his gentle voice, his eyes gazing over the fixated blonde. "Are you alright?" His voice dropped in concern suddenly, making Naruto blink in surprise and shake his head with a smile. "You were disrupting my train of though." He laughed, making Itachi blush slightly and chuckle slightly as he started the car back up and he drove off straight down to the town. "If that's becoming a problem so soon, we can just skip lunch an eat something else." His eyes trailed downwards from the delicious sun-kissed neck that was just teasing him. Naruto bit his lip, the corners of his lips rising up into a grin. "That sounds better than lunch but I think it'll take longer," he breathed out seductively, trying to see if it tricks were causing Itachi to cave in. Slowly but surely, the raven was melting inside, wanting so desperately to hear those delicious sounds he craved to hear from the blonde only too soon…

"It will, but it'll be worth it," He grinned evilly, clutching into the wheel and pressed on the gas pedal a bit too eagerly. Naruto smiled to himself, enjoying the moments of bliss as they passed by rather quickly, sliced in half as his cell phone vibrated within his pocket, making Itachi pull his eyebrows together in question. Not that many people but him knew his personal number…

Naruto fished his phone out from his pocket, his heart beat raced a bit quicker and a small inhale of breath was sharper than usual. He wanted to crawl back into the library, however, he didn't have the advantage of being alone at the moment. He sighed as he pressed ignore to Kisame's call and placed the phone back into his pants pockets, Itachi's voice startling him more than it should have. "Who was it?" His voice was full of pure honesty and curiosity, even though the desire to know who would know his number other than him would be. He could get a bit possessive with his blonde every now and then, but it was a blood line trait shown through all the Uchiha's.

A cold sweat ran over him quickly, his conscious juggling with the different options and ways to answer his lover. He could lie to Itachi, which was the ONE thing he wanted to avoid most of all, or tell the truth and have what he was looking forward to ruined by a couple of words…These two were defiantly not his favorite choices. He honestly wanted to tell him the truth but didn't want to know the outcome…

"It was Kisame." He answered blandly as possible, sounding as if it were no big deal, watching the dark colored eyebrows rise in a questioning manner. "How did he get your number?" The blonde shrugged his shoulders, thinking over for a moment. "Maybe the card I gave you when I first met you. Remember?" He smiled, making Itachi's worries fade away quickly, remembering the confusion the small blonde haired boy had brought upon him and how much he just wanted to hold him with him wanting the same thing. He shook his head, a bit angry letting himself slip away so easily.

"Hn, what did he want?" Naruto winced at the 'hn', always meaning it was a bad thing when used in that tone. He had probably said 'hn' to him a total of three or two times in the whole time period they had been dating, making the blonde a bit more nervous than he should have been. Naruto shifted in his seat, turning to face Itachi almost fully. "I was helping out with your case." Itachi's face dropped as well as the brake. He pulled over to the side of the road, looking at the blonde with a blank stare on his face. "I wanted to help you but you don't give me anything to do…so I got offered to help and I did."

"What did you do?" He asked out of clenched teeth. He was angry beyond angry. He didn't understand why Kisame couldn't keep HIM of all people out of his business. Naruto knew what was going on and he accepted it, the big obstacle being jumped over already, although it wasn't necessary for him to get involved. Especially when it involved his little brother; the same one who had his eyes open to HIS boyfriend. "I just switched Sasuke's phone." He replied innocently, the name upsetting the raven even more. "What happened with Sasuke?" His eyes narrowed, making the blonde wince. "Nothing! I swear, nothing happened; I just asked him for his phone, switched them quickly and gave him the new one. After that, I left outside and you were there!" He held his hands up defensively. "Don't get involved in this, even again." Itachi shook his head, the possibilities of rape and any other cruel things Sasuke could do entering his mind and taunting him.

"Itachi, I want to help." He frowned. "I know I'm not the strongest or the brightest, but I still want to help you beat Sasuke and get this case over and done with."

"I can't risk letting you get involved in this at all Naruto. Do you know what kind of danger you'll put yourself in just talking to my little brother? I would rather you don't do it for mine and your sake. I don't want to see something happen to you." He frowned suddenly, making nod his head understandingly. "Alright, but I'm still helping. I'm risking to risk myself if it's for you."

Itachi smiled to himself gently, getting the car back on the road and heading off to somewhere to eat, having lost his energy to sit up straight without having to think of his little brother torturing Naruto and anything else related to the topic. For that moment of emotions blurring everywhere to almost cause him to go blind had hurt, confused and done so many other things to him that were unexplainable, something he had never felt before. He smiled once more, his hand snaking down to Naruto's and snatching it within his, realizing it was all of love's fault.

* * *

Yes yes, so sue me. No juicy sex scene but I'll try to squeeze in one for the next chapter, as soon as I can figure out where I'm going with this XD  
I hope you guys liked it and you'll tune in once more to keep reading the latest installment whenever I get a chance! :)  
READY SET REVIEW!


End file.
